<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reason To Fight by Nagarose453</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440626">A Reason To Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453'>Nagarose453</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora has a snort laugh, Angst, Blast to the Past AU, Catra's a dick, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Spoilers, Their daughter is sassy AF, there may be blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra, against the warnings of Entrapta and Scorpia, activated the portal which nearly destroyed their reality. </p>
<p>Following the aftermath of the portal being destroyed, the entire Princess Alliance find Cora; a Half Magicat Princess who looks suspiciously like Catra and Adora with a mouth worse than Sea Hawk, an attitude ripped off from Catra, and Adora's horrible sense of style.<br/>~~~<br/>“Can we like… Never do that again?” Catra grumbled falling on her rear, sliding from Adora’s shoulder with ease, just behind Adora. Adora gave a snarl soon before Catra found the Sword of Protection at her throat as Adora eased the other person to the ground. “Well, I guess I’m on everyone’s bad side today…” Catra laughed as she looked up to meet Adora’s gaze. “So where’d you find the kid, Adora? Magicats are rare in this day and age.” Catra nodded to the unconscious figure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Who Are You?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora stepped from the portal, glowing with power, Angella’s last words rang in her mind. Her glowing blue eyes scanned the room, a sneer crossed her face as she turned, the sword of Protection raised before she neatly destroyed the portal machine.  She then turned to face Catra, the building rumbled as debris fell around them.</p>
<p>“Catra.” Adora’s voice was a loud rumble, her glare hard as stone. Catra, on the other hand, seemed to not notice as confusion and even surprise crossed her face. Between them, seemingly unconscious, was a form with blonde hair and feline features. Catra instantly dashed forward, a horrified look on her face as she went to the girl.</p>
<p>“We need to go! Now!” Shadow Weaver’s voice called. Adora looked to Shadow Weaver before Catra and the unidentified person. Without much thinking Adora went to Catra and slung the surprised Magicat over her shoulder with the unconscious person, dashing over to the Magic circle formed by Glimmer and Shadow Weaver.</p>
<p>In Seconds, they arrived in Bright Moon, the entire batch of Princesses let out a collective sigh as Catra groaned.</p>
<p>“Can we like… Never do that again?” Catra grumbled falling on her rear, sliding from Adora’s shoulder with ease, just behind Adora. Adora gave a snarl soon before Catra found the Sword of Protection at her throat as Adora eased the other person to the ground. “Well, I guess I’m on everyone’s bad side today…” Catra laughed as she looked up to meet Adora’s gaze. “So where’d you find the kid, Adora? Magicats are rare in this day and age.” Catra nodded to the unconscious figure.</p>
<p>“Mnnnn, five more minutes momma… I promise I’ll take Pan out to play later…” The figure grumbled in a VERY Adora-esque fashion. Adora gave Catra a glare.</p>
<p>“We didn’t find her anywhere, where did YOU find her?” Adora shot back. It was then that the girl sat up, her ears twitched as she yawned, sounding so similar to Catra, Adora had to do a double take.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’m… Up… Oh… Shit…” The girl looked around, she seemed to realize everyone was staring at her. The girl looked almost exactly like Catra, with the exception that she had blonde hair and blue eyes that were practically identical to Adora’s. “Uhhhh… Did… Did… I...Miss another meeting or something?” The girl said nervously as she wobbly got to her feet. Glimer caught the girl as she stumbled, “Thanks Aunt Glim. Hey, did you cut your hair again? What the fuck is with that outfit, does Uncle Bow know you dress like that?” The girl asked before her ears perked forward, “OH! UNCLE BOW! Auntie Frosta! Aunt Perf! Auntie Mista!” The girl greeted each of the Princesses with an easy flamboyance that made almost everyone take a suspicious look at Adora with her sword to Catra’s throat. </p>
<p>“No offense child, but… Who are you?” Shadow Weaver asked as she stood slightly to the side. The girl shot her a confused look.</p>
<p>“First off, I’m nineteen. Second of all, who the fuck are you and how the hell do you know the Alliance?” The girl snapped pushing away from Glimmer. Everyone could now get a good look at her, noting that she was dressed in an outfit almost identical to the one Catra was wearing, only the top portion was white, and she wore a jacket similar to Adora’s. “Mom, who the.. Hell…” The comment died on the girl’s tongue as she noticed Adora with the sword, and Catra seeming just as shocked. </p>
<p>“We should be asking you the same question… You seem to know all of us, but we don’t know you…” Perfuma said gently.</p>
<p>“Mom? Momma? You’re… Fighting? Each other?” The girl asked, ignoring Perfuma, taking a step toward Adora and Catra. Adora seemed shocked as she reverted to her normal self. “This doesn’t make sense… This… This… Is Bright Moon… Right?” The girl looked around, suddenly seeming to panic. “PAN! LILLI! LYRE! WHERE ARE YOU, THIS ISN’T FUNNY ANYMORE!” The girl looked around in confusion, cupping her hands to her face as she yelled.</p>
<p>“It’s just us, it’s okay, we won’t hurt you.” Catra sounded surprisingly gentle as she got to her feet swiping the sword aside with ease. “What’s your name, kid?” Catra asked. The girl looked at Catra with horror.</p>
<p>“Momma? You… You don’t remember me?” The girl asked, her ears folding back in sadness. Catra shook her head.</p>
<p>“If I knew you, kid, I wouldn’t be asking.” Catra grumbled. Suddenly the girl gave a snort, laughing very similar to Adora, snorts and all.</p>
<p>“I get it! This is another one of Lyre and Papa Micah’s jokes! Hahahaha*snort*! Okay, you got me, for a second I thought you really didn’t recognize me. I mean, pffft, how dumb would you have to be to not recognize your own daughter!” The girl snorted. Catra gave the girl a look of confusion before she went to the girl and grabbed her by the collar.</p>
<p>“What did you just say? I don’t HAVE any kids, none of us do.” Catra snapped. The girl met Catra’s gaze, hurt and confusion swam in her blue orbs.</p>
<p>“Of course you do, dummy, me and Pan… You’re married to Adora…  Wait, you… You… Don’t know me? I’m… I’m Cora, remember… Your Cora-cat… Mom calls me Kitten… DT calls me Little Cat… Pan is my little brother, your son…” The girl, now identified as Cora looked around, “Uncle Bow and Aunt Glim have twins… You know, Lillian and Lyre, the Terror Twins of Bright Moon?” Cora swallowed, her eyes welling with tears.</p>
<p>“I think you have the wrong person, Cora, right?” Adora spoke up as Catra released Cora’s collar. “Catra and I don’t exactly see eye-to-eye right now… We… Might have plucked you out of a different reality…” Adora supplied slowly. Cora’s ears flattened.</p>
<p>“What? That can’t be. What about the Horde? What about Horde Prime? What about The Heart of Etheria? What about the Failsafe?” Cora took a step back shaking her head as she stared at Adora.</p>
<p>“My dear, it’s possible that you were dragged from the future…” Shadow Weaver spoke up making everyone jump.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re Shadow Weaver! I’ve heard about you from both Mom and Momma!” Cora hissed, sounding almost identical to Catra. “That’s impossible, you’re dead… At least you should be… Huh, weird… Okay, I think I’ve had enough of this for one day. I’m going to go home now…” Cora turned to walk off only to have Mermista gently grab her arm, making her jump in terror, her palm outstretched toward Mermista, a rather weak bolt of what appeared to be fire fizzled between her and Mermista, causing the sea princess to let her go. “Wait, I can’t feel the Tigerseye… What’s going on?” Cora looked to her hands before she stared at the others.</p>
<p>“Child, I think we need to sit for a moment and we can attempt to figure out where you are from.” Shadow Weaver said with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Follow My Lead..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back in Bright Moon, the others question Cora, it doesn't go well.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“There are other Magicats in Alvasta. Like Mom, Momma was stolen from her rightful home. Some time soon, Momma is going to start feeling… Something… It’s a connection to the Tigerseye.” At that the whole room burst into rambunctious laughter.</p><p>“Horde Scum’s a Princess!” Hooted Glimmer.</p><p>“Hahaha! *snort* I can’t see it, I really can’t. *snort* hahaha!” Adora began snorting in laughter. “Catra in a tiara and a dress! Oh my gods, I need to bleach my eyeballs!” Adora then collapsed against the table, gasping between her snorts of laughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, Cora sat at the table in the War Room, staring at the table top. She could hear Adora and Catra arguing with Shadow Weaver, Glimmer, and Bow before she abruptly stood.</p><p>“WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?! Gods, if I have to listen to you two argue again, I swear, I will go to Alvasta, charge at the Tigerseye, and knock sense into both your heads.” Cora growled. If not for the fact she was wearing a mask, Shadow Weaver would have given her a curious look.</p><p>“The Jade Tigerseye has been dormant for thousands of years, young one.” Shadow Weaver stated calmly.</p><p>“Hold on a second, you said there’s a chance I might be from the future, right?” Shadow Weaver nodded. “Does the Crimson Waste, Double Trouble, Mara, or even Huntara mean anything to you?” Cora asked.</p><p>“Uhhh, should it? Catra, ringing anything for you?” Adora asked dimly. Cora gave a sigh of frustration.</p><p>“Nope. None of it.” Catra raised a brow.</p><p>“How you two fall in love is beyond me...Okay, so… What happened before you found me?” Cora asked as her ears flattened back, her tail whipping behind her in obvious agitation. Adora shot a glare at Catra who cleared her throat. “No, wait don’t tell me… You tried to deceive Uncle Dak and Auntie Trapta who had built a… Portal? Machine, which...Wound up… Oh… Oh no...You don’t know anything about what I’ve been talking about, no wonder… You’re right, I am from the future.” Cora looked to the others. “There are other Magicats in Alvasta. Like Mom, Momma was stolen from her rightful home. Some time soon, Momma is going to start feeling… Something… It’s a connection to the Tigerseye.” At that the whole room burst into rambunctious laughter.</p><p>“Horde Scum’s a Princess!” Hooted Glimmer, reaching over to cling to Bow who was <i>OBVIOUSLY</i> trying not to laugh at Catra, too.</p><p>“Hahaha! *snort* I can’t see it, I really can’t. *snort* hahaha!” Adora began snorting in laughter. “Catra in a tiara and a dress! Oh my gods, I need to bleach my eyeballs!” Adora then collapsed against the table, gasping between her snorts of laughter. </p><p>“Shut up! All of you!” Catra snarled, turning beet red.</p><p>“WEEEELLLLLL, they aren’t <i>WRONG</i>.” Cora drawled pointing a clawed finger at the others.</p><p>“Shut up! I’m not a freak like you!” Catra growled. Cora’s ears flattened in agitation.</p><p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Momma.” Cora sighed as she sat on the table, her tail flicking lazily behind her. “I’m assuming you honestly have NO clue, do you?” Cora asked,a very Catra-like smirk working its way across the young Magicat’s face.</p><p>“Listen, kid, stop acting like you know us!” Catra snarled, crossing the room to grab Cora by the collar. Cora merely took hold of Catra’s wrist, and chuckled lowly.</p><p>“Acting? Why would I need to act, Kitten, that’s DT’s job. I DO know all about you. I know all about all of you. If you don’t believe me, ask gramma Razz. DT calls you kitten, Mom calls you Kitkat, Aunt Scorpi calls you Wild Cat. You grew up with Mom in the Fright Zone, with Shadow Weaver as the only sorry excuse of a parent for either of you. It’s remarkable that you have any decency in you.” Cora leaned close to Catra, close enough to kiss her if she wanted. “You’re just pissed you got caught, Catra. I do believe this was one of the worst decisions you ever made… After all, you’re the reason Queen Angella is dead. Nobody made you pull that lever, you did it on your own, almost killing the love of your life in the process… Did you really want that?” Cora whispered quietly so only Catra could hear her. Catra turned deep red, a snarl of anger escaped her before she brought her claws around to strike Cora across the cheek. Four angry, red, gashes dripped blood from Cora’s face, causing Catra to release her with a look of horror. Surprisingly, Cora began to laugh. This time it sounded nothing like Adora’s light hearted snorts. “You are almost more predictable than Adora… Then again, you know… that actually hurt. You might wanna file your claws for once.” Cora smirked as she raised her hands, traced a symbol in the air, a small sorcery circle crackled briefly in the air before the mark went to Cora’s cheek and the scratches disappeared. </p><p>“You know sorcery?!” Glimmer asked completely flabbergasted, taking attention from Catra who slinked from the room. Cora blinked dimly, pointing to herself, swinging her feet back and fourth.</p><p>“Me? Yeah, you and Papa Micah taught me. Sorcery isn’t THAT much different than Magicat magic… I mean, it’s not HARD. Most of the magic I know was taught to me by Mom. I mean when one of your mothers is She-Ra, it’s easy to have magical abil...it...ies…” Cora paused as Adora gave her a confused look. “Oh...Um… You and Catra are my mothers. You got married about three years after the war ended, I was born like six months later. Perks of She-Ra, I guess. Though gramma Razz told me that because of my connection to the Tigerseye, I can’t take on She-Ra, at all.” Cora gave a thoughtful hum.</p><p>“Time out, you’re serious? Catra and I… That’s impossible, she hates me, SHE’S TRIED TO KILL ME!” Adora screeched. Cora giggled lightly.</p><p>“Yeah, tried to kill you, betrayed you several times over, but… You need her and she needs you. It’s as simple as that.” Cora shrugged, “I’m never attempting to understand, but it’s nauseating, really. But… If I’m here in the past, then, I really shouldn’t talk about the future like it’s nothing…” Cora sighed.</p><p>“So, tell me something, if Catra and Adora wind up together… And you mentioned…” Glimmer trailed off, flushing and turning away from Bow.</p><p>“Oh? Lilli and Lyre? Oh… They’re every inch the Terror Twins of Bright Moon and they earned that title. They look after Pan whenever there’s a Princess meeting. Well, Lyre does, he’s great with kids. They’re a month older than me. Lillian is the oldest by five minutes, Lyre is the middle, and then me and Pan… Uncle Bow calls us the Best Friend Squad Take Two. Any way.” Cora seemed a bit flustered.</p><p>“What about Catra? Is she on our side now?” Adora asked. Cora looked away, shaking her head.</p><p>“No. She won’t be for at least a year. More than likely, she’s on her way back to the Horde. This… is just the beginning of everything… Momma is stubborn, she never told me how she gained the courage to leave the horde. All I know is it had something to do with Horde Prime…  She... Doesn't talk about it, and you're pretty tight lipped about it as well." Cora admitted as she hopped down from the table.</p><p>"I have an idea... That is, if you care to help." Glimmer said with a frown. </p><p>Hours later, Catra finally emerged from the Whispering Woods, growling as she tried to shake off the experience. She looked around as she heard rustling behind her. From the tree branches came Cora, grunting slightly as she hit the ground.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Come to make me join the Freak Squad?" Catra snapped. Cora shook her head.</p><p>"No, you wouldn't go back if you were paid to do it. I might as well have some fun, I'm sure it won't mess up the future. I'm dying to blow something up. I never get to blow things up, Mom's a kill joy." Cora gave a very cat-like stretch. An uneasy silence fell between them, it was a moment before Catra gave a huff.</p><p>"If you're going to follow me, don't get in my way." Catra grumbled. Cora gave an unattractive snort.</p><p>"You do realize you're one of my mothers, I don't listen to save my life." Cora snickered as she followed after Catra who had begun to walk off. </p><p>"So, you're saying your mine and Adora's kid, right?" Catra asked. Cora nodded, her tail flicking the same as Catra's. "Like, who's your dad? I mean it's impossible, isn't it?" Cora scowled.</p><p>"I don't have one. Really. From the way Gramma Razz explained it, I was born from magic. It's... It's complicated..." Cora mumbled, “You made Momma promise that she’d never use the magic of She-Ra like that again on herself. She almost died when I was born… You were kind of a mess.” Cora gave an aloof gesture. </p><p>“I see… It’s not like it’s real… I mean if Adora and I were so meant to be, why did she leave?” Catra spat.</p><p>“Oh, that? That’s… A <i>LOOONNNGGG</i> story, Mom…” Cora scowled.</p><p>“What a coincidence, it’s a LOOOONNNGGG way back to the Fright Zone on foot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cora is such big Adora energy and it's beautiful. (Read: Cora radiates dumb jock energy, and it's amusing AF)</p><p>She is also terrifying like Catra is, like, I didn't expect her to just OUT Catra like that...</p><p>So, things are getting serious, just right now, I want to let Cora and Adora be dumb and Catra and Cora be their sassy selves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “Lyre, Liar, Pants on Fire”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somehow, Cora's able to contact her friends in the Future. Catra has a heart-to-heart with herself. And Scorpia is just a big sweetie.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I don’t know, Catra and Adora are furious. They think you ran off to play hooky again, where are you?” Lyre asked, his voice warm with concern. Cora gave a smile. </p><p>“Oh, you know… The Fright Zone.” Cora shrugged, “No big deal.”</p><p>“Cora, there hasn’t been a Fright Zone for over twenty years. I’m serious. Adora’s on a rampage, and Catra can’t get her to calm down.” Lyre said before he noticed Scorpia trying to be inconspicuous as she peeked over Cora’s shoulder. “Who is that… Aunt Scorpia?” Lyre asked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: My beta reader, Ash, wanted me to point something out that I didn't intend... But I'mma gunna roll with it.</p><p>From here on out, when ever Cora says: "Hey, Momma..." to Catra, it is to be read in the tone of Catra's "Hey Adora..."</p><p>This has been a PSA, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora scowled at Glimmer.</p><p>“You’re just going to send her to the Fright Zone, allowing Catra to have access to a Princess that’s not Scorpia?” Adora spat, glaring at her best friend.</p><p>“It’s a necessary evil, Adora. She seems to know Catra even better than you do.” Shadow Weaver interjected. Adora rounded on her.</p><p>“By allowing her to follow Catra?! What if Catra gets her killed!?” Adora shouted, before confusion crossed her face. “Why… Do I care so much? I mean… It’s not true, is it?” Adora asked softly. It was then that Bow’s tracker pad began to beep with an incoming transmission. Bow curiously answered it with the others crowding around him. He was met with a feminine screech.</p><p>“PAN! NO, STOP THAT! Oh my gods, Lyre, I swear to fuck it’s about time you- DAD! Uhhhh, whoops, wrong- PAN! GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU LITTLE HEATHEN! NO, BAD BOY, YOU’RE NOT SHE-RA! PUT THE VASE DOWN OR BOTH OF YOUR MOMS ARE GOING TO WHOOP YOUR KITTY BUTT!” There was a loud crash as a girl who looked eerily like Glimmer with black hair and deep chocolate colored eyes appeared on Bow’s tracker pad, seeming to wince. “Ohhhh, that was a First One’s Vase. I’m sorry Daddy, Lyre snuck off, leaving me with this little heathen.” The girl moved the camera to focus on a little boy with a cat tail and dark brown hair bouncing on a bed in what appeared to be Glimmer’s room. “Papa Micah said that you were trying to find Cora, did you find her yet? I swear she’s this kid’s failsafe. NO! PAN!” There was another loud crash before the girl gave a groan, “Sorry Daddy, gotta go~ Bye!” with that the screen went blank. Bow gave Glimmer a look of surprise.</p><p>Meanwhile, with the Horde, Catra took a kneel before the throne of Hordak. Cora followed suite as Hordak gave a growl of anger.</p><p>“What is this? I asked you to bring me She-Ra, you explode my lab, and now you bring this disgusting creature before me?” Hordak hissed. Cora seemed to tense.</p><p>“Relax, Hordak. She’s a magicat, like me. Only she can not only use sorcery, but claims she woke the Jade Tigerseye.” Catra said as she slowly rose to her feet with an easy grace, “It’s been sleeping for a few thousand years. I know the lore, it was supposed to be defective.” Catra gave a smirk. “She’ll be useful if you need a double agent. I mean, really, look at that face, Hordak. If anyone can get you She-Ra, it’s her.” Catra almost waltzed up to Hordak.</p><p>“Rise, young one. Let me get a good look at you.” Hordak made a motion and Cora stood, refusing to look at Hordak. “She certainly looks innocent enough. What makes you think we can trust her?” Hordak shot the question to Catra. Catra gave a laugh that made the hair on Cora’s tail fluff in nervousness.</p><p>“I don’t. But she seems to have some kind of tie to Adora… Adora’s too kind hearted and soft now that she’s on the side of those miserable Princesses…” Catra trailed off as a memory came to Cora’s mind.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“It was a long time ago, Cora-cat. I’ve made my mistakes, a fair few, really…” Catra sighed as she looked down to the cup in hand. “I’ve exploited the ones she cared about, I’ve hurt people, I never hoped for forgiveness, Cora. I hope you never see what I was once capable of. I… I was a monster during the war, Cora. I did terrible things to your mother, to your Aunties, your Uncle… I hurt your Mother and worst of all, I turned the one thing against her that I never should have.” Catra paused.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“What was it, Momma?” Cora asked breathlessly.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“Love. I used your Mom’s love for you, me, our friends, Etheria, and probably the Universe against her… I don’t think she’s completely forgiven me, Cora-cat… and selfishly, I hope she never does.”</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Reality flooded back to Cora’s senses, Catra’s words to her so many years ago finally made sense as she mindlessly gave Hordak a salute. </p><p>“Of course I would be useful, Lord Hordak.” Cora’s words were hollow. Hordak didn’t seem to pay any mind. </p><p>“Very well. Take her to the barracks. If she double crosses us, then on your head it will be.” Hordak gave them a wave. </p><p>Within moments, Cora was introduced to Scorpia (Whom Cora was having a REALLY hard time not calling her “Aunt Scorpi”), who had taken to showing her around the Fright Zone.</p><p>“So, these are the Barracks. I’m sorry you won’t have your own room like the Force Captains do, but I promise it’s super cozy!” Scorpia babbled as Cora followed after the larger woman. It was then that a loud beeping filled the air. Confused, Cora took out a smaller version of what appeared to be Bow’s tracker pad.</p><p>“Cor? Cor, are you there?” Came a familiar voice as Cora turned on the pad.</p><p>“Lyre? Oh my fuck, how is this possible?” Cora asked. An image of a young man appeared on the screen, he wore a less than amused scowl. The boy gave a huff of irritation, he had frizzy orange hair that faded to a violet undercut, looking almost like Bow only with Glimmer’s eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know, Catra and Adora are furious. They think you ran off to play hooky again, and Lilli is about ready to kill Pan… Where are you?” Lyre asked, his voice warm with concern. Cora gave a smile. </p><p>“Oh, you know… The Fright Zone.” Cora shrugged, “No big deal.”</p><p>“Cora, there hasn’t been a Fright Zone for over twenty years. I’m serious. Adora’s on a rampage, and Catra can’t get her to calm down.” Lyre said before he noticed Scorpia trying to be inconspicuous as she peeked over Cora’s shoulder. “Who is that… Aunt Scorpia?” Lyre asked. Scorpia blinked. </p><p>“Oh? Me? Don’t mind me, I’m nobody… You know, just… Uh… Hanging out! Yeah, that’s it!” Scorpia said brightly. Cora gave a sheepish, hollow laugh.</p><p>“No, no. Oh gods. Lyre, I need you to do me a favor. Tell Mom and Momma I’m working on it… But you know when Momma activated that portal and almost ripped time and space apart?” Cora asked. Lyre groaned.</p><p>“Cora, please, please, PLEASE tell me you’re not mysteriously twenty years in the past…” Lyre groaned. Cora chuckled nervously.</p><p>“If I said no, would you believe me?” Cora asked, her ears folding back in embarrassment.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t. WHY does shit like this ALWAYS happen to YOU of all people on Etheria? Catra is going to kill you.” Lyre sighed, “Look, I don’t think I’m going to be able to convince either of your mothers this was simply an accident. Agh, I don’t even think Double Trouble is going to get you out of this one, Cora.” Cora groaned.</p><p>“Please, Ly? For me? I promise, as soon as we find Auntie Trapta, I’m sure we can get this mess sorted sooner rather than later.” Cora groaned.</p><p>“Hey, who you talking to, your <i>boyfriend</i>?" Catra chuckled in Cora’s ear. Cora screeched as she attempted to hide the tracker pad behind her back.</p><p>“What? Me? Noooo… I… Uh… Was just… Showing Scorpia a video from the rebellion. Yeah, that’s it.” Cora tried to lie smoothly, but Catra gave a grabbing motion.</p><p>“Nice try kid. Hand it over.” Catra demanded. Cora’s ears flattened to the side in shame as she handed the pad to Catra. “Good. Now, who are you talking to.” Catra stated rather than asked, her heterochromatic eyes widened.</p><p>“Uh, Okay… Cora, your moms are going to be even more pissed. Uh, hi, Aunt Catra. Ummm… Uh-oh…” Lyre began before a familiar set of voices were heard.</p><p>“Now, now, Sunshine. I’m sure Cora and Prince Lyre around here somewhere…” Came Catra’s voice, making Current Catra squint at Lyre who was holding a finger to his lips.</p><p>“On all the DAYS that she is late, Kitkat. We’re supposed to be leaving for Alvasta, this afternoon. YOU, my love have so much shit to do it’s insane.” Came Adora’s voice, sounding irritated, “She gets it from you, I don’t understand WHY you have to encourage her to break every rule in the book!” Adora’s voice became a bit louder before Adora seemed to round a corner, running right into Lyre. “THERE YOU ARE! I thought we made it clear that we are ALL looking for Cora. I swear as soon as we find her, I’m going to lose my-” Adora paused as current Catra cleared her throat.</p><p>“What the fuck is this? Pretty cheap trick, kid.” Current Catra growled. Future Adora peeked over Lyre’s shoulder, her expression shocked. Future Adora had her hair down for once, wearing what appeared to be just a white turtleneck.</p><p>“Wow, I haven’t seen you looking like a haggard mess in YEARS, Kitkat… Wait. Kitkat?” Future Adora looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m right here, Sunshine, who is Lyre talking to, is it Cora?” There was shuffling as the tracker pad was passed to Future Catra. Current Catra stared, Future Catra swallowing as neither Catra said anything. Future Catra had her hair up in a bushy ponytail, and she was wearing a loose fitting burgundy blouse. “Oh no… Is Cora with you? Please tell me she’s not, that she’s in Bright Moon, with Adora…” Future Catra asked breathlessly. Current Catra silently rose a brow, turning the pad to face Cora who waved sheepishly next to a rather flabbergasted Scorpia.</p><p>“Hey Momma…” Cora said nervously.</p><p>“Cora-Cat, are you insane?! Don’t answer that, how did this happen? Oh my gods, Cora…” Future Catra sounded panicked. “This is bad… This is really bad… The Jade Tigerseye isn’t awake yet if you’re in the Fright Zone… Oh fuck, me…” Future Catra whisper-yelled as she seemed to be poking the display of the tracker pad as if looking for answers. </p><p>“I’m not defenseless, Momma.” Cora grumbled as Current Catra turned the tracker pad back to face her.</p><p>“As if I didn’t hate myself enough, Catra, you have to make sure Cora gets home. Please, take a leaf out of Sparkles’ book and please, do that ONE good thing in your life.” Future Catra said frantically. Current Catra rose a brow again.</p><p>“Why should I? I don’t see anything in it for me. I mean, you know…” Current Catra strolled across the room as she spoke, settling beside Cora, as she held out the pad to show Cora and Scorpia slightly behind her. “If I give the Horde another Princess, it’ll help take out the rebellion, right?” Current Catra questioned.</p><p>“Catra, I swear. Please, don’t do this. I know my argument is falling on deaf ears, but please take this to heart. Cora is needed here in the future in more ways than one.” Future Catra swallowed.</p><p>“I’ll think about it…” Current Catra grinned.</p><p>“Scorpia, please, don’t let me do this. If Cora is forced to bond with the Tigerseye before I do, then the future will crumble.” Future Catra pleaded, turning to Scorpia. “I was a terrible friend, Scorpia, but please. Stop me.” </p><p>“I’ve had enough of this.” Current Catra pressed a button on the pad, causing the transmission to end before Catra moved away from Scorpia and Cora. “Make sure she’s secure, Scorpia. If I find her missing, well, there will be consequences.” Catra snapped leaving a shocked Scorpia with Cora.</p><p>“Oh gosh, I’m sorry. Catra’s normally not like this. She’s just under a lot of stress, you know.” Scorpia babbled looking to Cora.</p><p>“I know, Aunt Scorpi. I know. She’s my momma, I know her very well. She even admitted several times over that she was a terrible person before the war ended… Now I can see why she said what she said... “ Cora sighed, “It’s no use to try to make her see reason right now. We’ll get through this, though… Together.” Cora gave Scorpia a small smile. Scorpia seemed to swell before she grabbed Cora in a hug.</p><p>“Oh! We’re going to have so much fun! I’m so glad to have a new friend here!” Scorpia hooted in glee, finally releasing Cora. Cora grinned sadly.</p><p>“Yeah… I suppose… If Wryn and Ven were here,it would probably make you even happier.” Cora giggled. Scorpia gave her a skeptical look.</p><p>“Who are they? Are they friends? Oh, I just love friends.” Scorpia grinned making Cora giggle.</p><p>“No, Aunt Scorpi, they’re your daughters.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, my Beta asked me to clarify. So I am:<br/>Regarding the "Terror Twins of Bright Moon":</p><p>Lyre (Pronounced like Liar, you know like the instrument?)- The younger twin.<br/>Lillian (Lill-I-An. That's it, that's her name)- The Older Twin. (By Five Minutes (TM))</p><p>There's a reason they're called "The Terror Twins of Bright Moon", As crown Princess and Prince of Bright Moon they have access to nearly ALL of Bright Moon. As twins, they're always scheming something. They're mischievous like Glimmer and Micah, much to Bow's exasperation. Lyre is very much like Bow, where Lillian is much like Micah. They're 1/3 of the "Best Friend Squad Take Two".</p><p>Other Children of the Cast:</p><p>Cora (Cor-ah)- Adora and Catra's oldest child, birthed by Adora.<br/>Pan (P-ah-n)- Adora and Catra's youngest child, birthed by Catra. </p><p>Cora is the mouthy and often confusing oldest child of Adora and Catra, while her little brother Pan, is a literal puff ball of cute sweetness. Both being half Magicat, they can perform magic SIMILAR to sorcery, but not quite. Cora is bound to the Jade Tigerseye, a thought to be defective Runestone located south of the Crimson Waste, just as Catra was before her. (MUCH to everyone's amusement when they find out.) Cora has literally two ways she acts: Completely like Adora, or completely like Catra, there is no in between- Most of the time she acts like Adora. Pan is a simple boy who is much like Adora, very selfless and sweet, and doesn't know how to say no. Of the Catradora siblings, Pan is the only one to only have a tail and human ears. They're 1/3 of the "Best Friend Squad Take Two".</p><p>Wryn (R-e-hn)- Scorpia and Perfuma's oldest Daughter, Birthed by Perfuma.<br/>Ven (Veh-n)- Scorpia and Perfuma's Youngest daughter, Also birthed by Perfuma.</p><p>Wryn is a shy girl, who much like Perfuma, prefers to take the peaceful approach. Wren is physically strong, and bound to the Black Garnet. Like Scorpia, she loves hugs and prefers to talk about her feelings than run from them. Wren has pincers like Scorpia, and is very awkward and clumsy. Ven is an excitable little Scorpion who, like Scorpia, loves hugs. Out of the two, Ven is the only one who inherited Scorpia's stinger. She has Perfuma's temper with a much shorter fuse. Of the two, she is the one who is bound to the Heart-Blossom. They're 1/3 of the "Best Friend Squad Take Two".</p><p>I'm not sorry for the Pun that is the name of this chapter. "Adora" made me do it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Give It Time..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Future Adora has some tea to spill, Current Adora listens. Future Catra is a mess, and Glimmer actually feels bad for her... Sort of. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>“Sparkles will be distracted in Bright Moon being her awesome self, and Arrow boy will be distracted with trying to keep Sparkles from losing her shit.”</p><p>“Excuse you, I can HEAR YOU!” both Past Glimmer and Future Glimmer said at the same time. Catra gave a giggle.</p><p>“That never gets old. Anyway, it’s important that you don’t interfere. I’m sure Scorpi’s got me covered anyway. The thing is, making a connection to the Tigerseye does two things. One, kind of snaps me to my senses, two, makes me stronger. After I bond with the Tigerseye, I’m able to control Freezefire, a lost technique to the Magicats. I never actually physically take the throne, and prefer to… rule by proxy, really. My Proxy is Gresham. Even though he’s a pain in my ass, he’s the one who took us to the Tigerseye.” Suddenly, Catra paled before she shoved the tracker pad at Future Adora and dashed off, making Future Adora wince. </p><p>“I LOVE YOU, AND I’M SORRY!” Future Adora hollered at Catra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Bow sighed, plopping himself down in the throne next to Glimmer in the “War Room”.</p><p>“We haven’t had a response from Cora in the last three days. I don’t know what could be going on, I just know I have a bad feeling about this.” Bow sighed looking to Glimmer with worry. </p><p>“This is my fault… I shouldn’t have suggested she go to the Fright Zone.” Glimmer said quietly.</p><p>“You’re right, it is your fault. She’s in a strange place with someone she thinks is possibly the past self of her mother. She’s probably scared…” Adora sighed in worry.</p><p>“You didn’t catch that look that she gave Catra, did you? It is like it is a game for her. She might be far too influenced by Catra than we realized.” Shadow Weaver scowled at Adora. It was then that Bow’s tracker pad began to beep loudly, causing everyone to jump. </p><p>“HEY! ARROW BOY! Damn it Bow, answer me!” Growled Catra’s voice from seemingly nowhere. “Bow! Come on, I know you can hear me!” Bow took out his pad before he found himself face to face with a very disgruntled Older Catra. “HA! It did work, your kid is a genius. Don’t tell Sparkles I said that. Anyway… Uh… Hi! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you looking like that… Agh, gross. Anyway…” Catra was interrupted by someone in the background.</p><p>“TELL BOW I SAID HIIII!!!!” Came Adora’s voice. Older Catra rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Sunshine says Hi, but more than likely she’s in the same room, so it doesn’t matter. Ow! Sunshine, stop it! ADORA! Come on!” Catra screeched in laughter as Adora appeared behind Catra, and settled her chin in Catra’s fluffy hair.</p><p>“Hey Bow! Am I there, can we talk to me, please~?” Future Adora practically sang. Older Catra sighed.</p><p>“Can you get off me, please… Shit! No! Melog! Pan, NO! Bad!” Catra slipped from under Future Adora’s grasp, leaving Future Adora leaning over the back of a now empty chair with the tracker pad in hand. Future Adora sighed.</p><p>“Lyre found out his and Lillian’s tracker pads are somehow connecting us to you guys, probably because there’s still a rip in time. Because SOMEONE we know had a psychotic breakdown and tried to destroy reality.  Which also means that we can contact Catra’s past self because she’s a snot, I still love her, and she just SUCKS at making good decisions.” Future Adora gave a pointed annoyed look off screen.</p><p>“Ow! Stop kicking me! Hey! I said I was sorry, and I DID help you save Etheria, so you’re WELCOME! Pan, stop it, I promise I’ll let you eat all of the Icecream in Bright Moon if you just let me and Mom talk to someone without interruption. ADORA PLEASE COME HANDLE YOUR SON!” Catra’s voice growled as Future Adora gave a snort. “Adora, come on, we don’t have time for this.” Catra whined. Future Adora seemed to take pity as the tracker pad was passed to Catra again as Adora was heard giggling in the back ground. “Have kids, they said, it’ll be fun, they said… Agh. Anyway, is Adora there? Please, she’s the only one Cora will listen to.” Catra stated. Bow passed the tracker pad to Adora who blinked at the affectionate look she was getting. “Hey Adora… Sup?” Catra asked with an easy smile. “So, look, I know it’s hard to trust me right now, but, you know, you’re really the only one Cora will listen to. Or Pan for that matter, but… That’s not my point. I took Cora’s Tracker Pad, in the past, where you are. If you try to call… I think Lyre… Sunshine, was it Lilli or Ly who contacted Cora first? Anyway, if you try to contact one of the Terror Twins, you should get ME instead.” Catra asked over her shoulder.</p><p>“It was Lyre, here, let me conference him in, he said he is more than happy to provide some bribery to get Cora home. That boy will do almost anything to get away from Casta.” Adora briefly appeared behind Catra, poking at the screen before the young man who had called Cora appeared on a split screen.</p><p>“Adora, this is Prince Lyre, twin brother of Princess Lillian of Bright Moon, Son of Sparkles and Arrow boy. One half of the Terror Twins of Bright Moon, and probably smarter and smugger than his dad.” Catra sounded smug as Lyre rolled his eyes in a very Bow-like fashion. </p><p>“Hi Aunt ‘Dora. So, I was able to talk to Cora briefly. While you and Aunt Catra were having a fit-” Lyre began tapping at his pad.</p><p>“No, Sunshine was on a rampage, I was trying to keep her from going She-Ra all over Bright Moon. She may be the love of my life, but she’s scary when she’s angry and I’m too exhausted to argue with her about Cora being a huge pain in the ass right now…” Catra gave a grin.</p><p>“I’m the love of your life?” Current Adora asked skeptically.</p><p>“Ohhhh, I forgot how adorable you are when you’re confused, Sunshine. You’re so cute. I haven’t been able to confuse you since the war. Anyway, we’re married, Dummy, so of course you are.” Lyre interrupted Catra’s gushing with an indignant look as well as a loud grunt. “Oh, right. Sorry. I kind of forgot we’re kind of Enemies at this point, aren’t we. Sorry. So, I’m pretty sure, if Lyre and Lillian’s timing is right, Scorpia, Cora, and I are headed to the Crimson Waste. Mara’s ship should still be there. If I’m correct, you should be able to stop me from trying to get Cora to bond with the Tigerseye, it’ll force me to bond with it instead and in a way it’ll promote me among the Horde’s ranks. This is where things get REALLY ugly, Adora, and I’m really sorry I used to be such…” Catra trailed off.</p><p>“A BITCH?” Future Adora’s voice called. Catra stiffened, a flush crossing her face.</p><p>“Will it kill you to stop being dumb for five minutes?” Catra grumbled, looking away. </p><p>“No, because you lllllloooovvvveee me~” Future Adora cooed, diving in to give Catra a kiss. Current Adora felt her face flush as she watched the tender interaction with embarrassment. </p><p>“Aunt Catra, Aunt Adora, can you do that at a different time? Agh, you’d never know you’ve been married for twenty years. No wonder Cora gets disgusted with you.” Lyre mumbled. “As Aunt Catra said before attempting to suck Aunt Adora’s face off. You’re all headed for the same thing, Mara’s ship. For the Rebellion, we were looking to retrieve it for answers of what happened to Mara and find out what happened to the weapon that Mara hadmentioned in a broken recording. Any way, Aunt Catra, Aunt Scorpi, and Cora get there first. Unfortunately, the person you fight for Mara’s ship, isn’t actually Aunt Catra, it’s DT. You’ll find out about them-” Lyre began before a green hand pushed Lyre out of the way.</p><p>“Hey you~ Long time no see, sort of. What kind of plotting are we doing? Oh! Do I get to put my skills to the test?” The person was shoved off screen by Lyre.</p><p>“Double Trouble, can you please go away. Why don’t you go take Pan to the gardens or something.” Lyre grumbled, “That’s DT, what they really look like. They’re able to shape shift and mimic people almost perfectly. They almost got you divorced a few years back, but I’m getting a head of myself. Under no circumstances are you to let on that you know that DT ISN’T Aunt Catra. Once they realize that the Rebellion is getting Mara’s shi- MOM! What the hell?” Lyre seemed to jump nearly out of his skin as Glimmer literally teleported in behind him. </p><p>“You’re late for a meeting with your great Aunt Casta. You are soon to be the Prince of Mysticor after all~” Future Glimmer giggled. Lyre made a face.</p><p>“Mom, can you hold Aunt Casta off for like… another hour? Please? I’m trying to get something done…” Lyre turned the pad to face his mother.</p><p>“Holy shit, Adora? What’s going on, I just saw you with Pan in the courtyard.” Future Glimmer asked.</p><p>“Loonnnggg story, Sparkles. Can we get this over with, please. I have a meeting with Gresham in about a hour, and there’s no bigger pain in my ass than that stupid lug from Alvasta.” Future Catra sighed. “Listen, Sunsh- I mean, Adora. Since it’s almost time for the Tigerseye to wake, it is going to draw me, Scorpi and Cora from the Waste to Alvasta. You’ll over power DT, because that’s just what you do.” Catra sighed again sounding just about done with the conversation. “Sparkles will be distracted in Bright Moon being her awesome self, and Arrow boy will be distracted with trying to keep Sparkles from losing her shit.”</p><p>“Excuse you, I can HEAR YOU!” both Past Glimmer and Future Glimmer said at the same time. Catra gave a giggle.</p><p>“That never gets old. Anyway, it’s important that you don’t interfere. I’m sure Scorpi’s got me covered anyway. The thing is, making a connection to the Tigerseye does two things. One, kind of snaps me to my senses, two, makes me stronger. After I bond with the Tigerseye, I’m able to control Freezefire, a lost technique to the Magicats. I never actually physically take the throne, and prefer to… rule by proxy, really. My Proxy is Gresham. Even though he’s a pain in my ass, he’s the one who took us to the Tigerseye.” Suddenly, Catra paled before she shoved the tracker pad at Future Adora and dashed off, making Future Adora wince. </p><p>“I LOVE YOU, AND I’M SORRY!” Future Adora hollered at Catra. “Sorry you had to see that.” Future Adora frowned. “You see, we have a TEENSY problem with Cora being gone. Even though Cora’s TECHNICALLY still on Etheria, the Tigerseye is treating it like she’s gone, so Kitkat is kind of getting a magical overload. Not only that, but… You’ll find out later…” Future Adora winced as the sound of someone retching met their ears,  “Uh, Glimmer, Can you have DT go meet with Gresham? I don’t think Kitkat’s going to be up for dealing with him today.” Future Glimmer looked disgusted as she nodded.</p><p>“I never thought I would ever feel sorry for Horde Scum, but, here we are…” Current Glimmer spoke up.</p><p>“I know the feeling… Just as long as she doesn’t start bawling and telling me she loves me, and that I’m her best friend… That’s a side of Catra I hate seeing, it’s cute but I hate it.” Future Glimmer said as she handed the tracker pad back to Lyre. </p><p>“Sorry, Mom’s excitable as always. Kind of always sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong. As adorable as she is, Aunt Catra gets stupidly emotional when she’s having a magical overload.” Lyre explained.</p><p>“About that…” Future Adora looked rather uncomfortable before she realized Current Adora was staring in confusion. “Oh… Um… RIGHT! MISSION!” Future Adora said almost stupidly. Lyre sighed.</p><p>“So, as Aunt Catra began before we got distracted by her hurling her guts out… The Tigerseye is actually the strongest of the Runestones of Etheria. Seconded only by the Moonstone and the Heart-Blossom. It’s not part of the Heart of Etheria, so having her bond to it won’t cause any issues when you face Prime. In fact, he won’t even know that Aunt Catra even has any abilities. It’s been protected by the Magicats in Alvasta for centuries, as far as we know, Aunt Trapta said it wasn’t tampered with by the First Ones.” Lyre frowned slightly.</p><p>“Didn’t Catra… Well, Future Catra anyway. Say we have to make sure that Cora doesn’t bond with the Tigerseye first?” Current Adora asked. Future Adora nodded.</p><p>“Yes. From what we learned from Castaspella, if you go after them, Catra will force Cora to bond with it, which will completely and utterly… uh… fuck the future up, really. That part is up to Cora, though. As much as I love Catra, we love Catra. She’s taught Cora some shady tricks straight out of Shadow Weaver’s book. No doubt she’s going to use those tricks to get Catra to bond with it… You okay, Kitkat?” Future Adora looked off screen.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just hungry, tired, and I’m sick of throwing up in the middle of something important.” Came Catra’s voice, sounding unusually weak. “Magical overload feels like ass, I’m sure I’m preaching to the choir anyway…” Catra grumbled before she worked her way into Future Adora’s lap, curling up with a small groan. Future Adora gave the Catra in her lap a small smile reaching to gently move Catra’s head to her shoulder, scratching behind an ear, causing Catra to purr softly. “Mnnnnn, I love you, Sunshine…”</p><p>“Agh, gag me.” Lyre grumbled. </p><p>“Shut up, Lyre, or I’ll tell Glimmer and Bow about what REALLY happened when you and Cora went to Mysticor last month.” Future Adora snapped. Lyre blanched as Future Adora kissed the back of Catra’s head. “I love you too, Kitkat… But where were we?” </p><p>“Cora.” Catra mumbled.</p><p>“Okay, what did you teach her, Catra?” Current Adora asked with a raised brow.</p><p>“Stuff.” Catra muttered, sounding almost asleep.</p><p>“Mnn, I think you need to go to bed Kitkat… DT has Pan preoccupied with raiding Bright Moon’s kitchens, and I think I can handle… Oh… Well.. That’s cool too, I guess. You’re so spoiled…” Future Adora sighed laying her cheek on Catra’s hair. Catra was now snoring softly with a little squeak. Future Adora looped an arm around Catra, firmly but gently holding Catra in place.</p><p>“Is… She asleep?” Current Adora asked incredulously. Future Adora nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, you can’t really tell her no sometimes. Especially since she’s been this sick. I mean part of it is Magical Overload, part of it is something else. But, I’m straying from the point she literally taught Cora all of Shadow Weaver’s tricks. Speaking of, next time Cora sees Shadow Weaver, just tell Cora you’ll look the other way, just this once. She’ll know what you mean. Cora combines Catra’s brains and tact with Shadow Weaver’s emotional puppetry. She’s freakishly good at it when she wants to be. If you can’t tell, Cora functions in Dumb Adora or Sly Catra mode, there is literally no in between. She’s got dirt on all of us and knows how to use it. No doubt, once they reach Alvasta, she will talk up the Tigerseye and Kitkat… uh, Catra, won’t be able to resist.” Future Adora sighed, “Am I missing anything, Lyre?” She asked. The prince gave a shrug. </p><p>“That’s all the info we can give them right now, Aunt Adora. Anything else, and it may have a serious impact on Cora being brought home… You should probably get Aunt Catra to bed. I’ll deal with Gresham and Aunt Casta… Or I’ll make Lilli do it… I don’t know yet… Tell Mom and Dad hi and bye for me, I’m out for now…” With that Lyre’s part of the screen leaving Current and Future Adora looking at one another quietly.</p><p>“Hey, guys, mind if I… Uh… Take this somewhere else. Also your son says hi and bye.” Current Adora said weakly.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I have something I need to work on any way…” Bow said awkwardly as he motioned for Glimmer to follow. Glimmer offered an awkward wave, leaving with Bow.</p><p>“Adora, I don’t think-” Shadow Weaver began.</p><p>“Oh gods, you never did think, so why start now.” Future Adora said sarcastically, “Get the fuck out, I have questions for myself… Wow. that sounded stupider than usual.” Future Adora gave a snort of amusement. Shadow Weaver gave a huff of disgust. “Good riddance… Now. you have questions, no doubt… Probably about Kitkat…” Future Adora gave a warm smile. Current Adora hesitated. </p><p>“So, I didn’t want to ask about this in front of the others… How did we wind up together? How did we have kids?” Current Adora asked. Future Adora flushed with a squeak.</p><p>“Oh, well… I’m not ruining the fun on how we get together, but ask Razz about She-ra and babies.” Future Adora mused looking to Catra who gave a grunt in her sleep.</p><p>“Does the Tigerseye make her really sick or something?” Current adora asked. Future Adora gave Catra’s head a kiss.</p><p>“No. Because Cora isn’t here, the magic that Cora normally commands is being literally forced into Kitkat’s system. Before Cora was born, Kitkat had a hard time controlling the magic of the Jade Tigerseye. When Cora turned fifteen, Catra took Cora to Alvasta to help combat that. It works well enough between the two of them. As Lyre pointed out, it’s the most powerful of the runestones. It has so much ancient magic that was pent up inside it, that Catra, as stubborn as she is, wasn’t able to contain it all. She’s going to suffer when she bonds with the Tigerseye, we can’t stop her, it needs to happen. Cora… is special, if you can’t tell. She doesn’t just use sorcery, she uses Magicat magic, which hasn’t been seen in hundreds of years. Cora is powerful in her own right, but more so because she inherited part of She-Ra’s magic through us. She can’t become She-Ra, but her abilities are very similar.”</p><p>“Okay… So, you said Catra has something wrong with her, is she going to be okay?” Current Adora asked. Future Adora nodded.</p><p>“Our Kitkat is strong, and beautiful, and brave, and just the most amazing thing ever. She’s been through worse, magical overload is something both she and Cora are used to by now. She’s getting so ill because… Well…” Future Adora looked to Current Adora with a sheepish grin, “We’re expecting. She was worse off when she was pregnant with Pan, this one is more Magic overload than being pregnant, really. She wanted more kids after Cora, it took a while for us to have Pan… But she kind of made us promise we wouldn’t get pregnant again because Cora’s birth was so difficult on our body. She’s got a bit of a tummy, but don’t point it out or she’ll cry… It’s so cute…” Future adora giggled as she nuzzled Catra’s ear. Catra reached up a hand and lazily shoved that hand in Future Adora’s face.</p><p>“Stoppit…” Catra mumbled. </p><p>“I love you, kitkat…” Future Adora murmured before mouthing: “Watch this” to Current Adora.</p><p>“Love, too, dummy…” Catra murmured back, “Donedone yet?” Catra yawned cuddling into Future Adora’s chest, nuzzling into her neck.</p><p>“Nope... you should go to bed, my lap isn’t that comfortable.” Future Adora shot a wink to Current Adora. </p><p>“Bullshit… Cuddle me.” Catra demanded making Future Adora smile fondly at her.</p><p>“In a minute. I need you to do something for me?” Future Adora asked.</p><p>“I’ll think bout it.” Catra grumbled arching into Future Adora, a soft purr filling the silence.</p><p>“I need you to show Past me the freezefire, please?” Future Adora pleaded. Catra grumbled.</p><p>“No. I’m not setting all of Bright Moon on ice right now… I can show you later when I’m not about to pass out and I can actually control it better.” Catra sat up, stretching languidly, taking her hair out of her bushy ponytail. She fluffed her hair a bit before settling back into Future Adora’s lap, her face back in the crook of Future Adora’s neck.</p><p>“Kill joy, I was hoping to have Kitkat give a demonstration… But since she’s too tired, I kind of understand. The last time she tried using it while half asleep, she nearly froze over the entire castle. Glimmer got pretty salty about it.” Future Adora said. “Any way… I need to get Kitkat back to bed. I’ll probably take a nap too. Catra can’t sleep without us, if that’s not obvious.”</p><p>“One more question?” Current Adora asked. Future Adora gave her a quizzical look. “Ummm… Do you know why Mara went crazy?” Current Adora frowned. “Light Hope said that she went nuts.”</p><p>“Oh… Adora… I forget how clueless we were back then. Don’t listen to Light Hope… Do yourself that one favor…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there OG She-Ra freaks, you may have noticed my random freudian slip: OG Catra from "She-Ra: Princess of Power" actually had Freezefire as an ability, she looses memory of it and is no longer able to use it. Soooo, I did a thing. Because Catra needed an ability to go with the runestone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Catra, the Lost Princess of Alvasta"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a race for Mara's ship, both sides know what the other is after. Catra, Scorpia, and Cora get sidetracked. Cora reveals which mother is her idol: Catra. A shadow of Catra's past is then illuminated when Catra meets the only family she has left.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Woah, Wild Cat, calm down, she’s a kid, you don’t need to get mad at her.” Scorpia said attempting to worm her way between them. Cora merely began to laugh much like Catra herself, causing Scorpia to pull back.</p>
<p>“Oh, no doubt, Momma. You’re going to get your hands on the Jade Tigerseye, and you’re going to become almost as powerful as Mom. I say almost, because there’s never going to be any way that you’re going to ever be that powerful with your sucky bitchy attitude.” Cora grinned, using Catra’s stunned stupor to pull her wrist back. “If you don’t mind, FORCE CAPTAIN, I have work to do.” Cora huffed as she went to the tracker pad, pulling it from the sand and dusting it off. She cleared her throat before she drew a shape in the air, a sorcery circle appeared in front of her before Cora’s image shimmered and soon was replaced with an exact duplicate of Catra. Cora grinned at Catra, giving her a wink before she poked at the tracker pad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aggghhhh, it’s sooo HOT!” Catra comically whined as she flopped down in the sand.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you should be doing that, Wild Cat…” Scorpia muttered as she gently righted Catra who was wearing her normal outfit, adding a black leather jacket from her last visit to the Crimson Waste. Both Scorpia was also wearing her normal attire only with her leather vest. Cora, on the other hand was wearing a white turtleneck tanktop, black leotard like leggings, and like Scorpia she was wearing a black leather vest. Cora’s blonde hair was in a bushy ponytail with a little bit of a poof in front holding her bangs back, much to Catra’s ire. “Hey, Wild Kit, do you know where we’re going?” Scorpia asked turning to the younger magicat. Much like her future self, Scorpia had taken to giving Cora a nickname similar to that of her mothers, one that made her smile. Cora was studying a horde issue pad in hand, her ears flattened back as she looked up to study the scenery.</p>
<p>“Yes, we’re looking for a space ship. It’s made entirely of First One’s tech. It’s located to the west of the Valley of the Lost.” Cora said absently.</p>
<p>“A Space SHIP! COOL! I wish I could go into space! I think that would be soooo cool! Like, I wonder if it’s true that there’s no gravity like Entrapta said, we would be floating in the air, wouldn’t that be fun, Wild Cat?” Scorpia asked.</p>
<p>“We aren’t here for sight seeing. Get your shit together. Have you located that ship yet, kid?” Catra snapped at the mention of Entrapta’s name.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who needs to get their shit together. Aunt Scorpia has done nothing but be supportive and sweet. You are a fucking bitch for no reason. You’re an absolutely gods awful person, I’m surprised you’re trying to impress Hordak after all him and Shadow Weaver have done to you and Mom.” Cora hissed, poking Catra in the chest with the tracker pad. Catra grabbed Cora by the wrist, knocking the tracker pad from her hand as she pulled the younger girl close.</p>
<p>“Let’s get this straight, KID. I am a FORCE CAPTAIN, you are nothing but a lowly recruit at this point. I should have left you in the Fright Zone, but sadly for you, I have plans. Plans that involve you and that stupid Runestone. You’re going to tell me everything you know about it.” Catra snarled.</p>
<p>“Woah, Wild Cat, calm down, she’s a kid, you don’t need to get mad at her.” Scorpia said attempting to worm her way between them. Cora merely began to laugh much like Catra herself, causing Scorpia to pull back.</p>
<p>“Oh, no doubt, Momma. You’re going to get your hands on the Jade Tigerseye, and you’re going to become almost as powerful as Mom. I say almost, because there’s never going to be any way that you’re going to ever be that powerful with your sucky bitchy attitude.” Cora grinned, using Catra’s stunned stupor to pull her wrist back. “If you don’t mind, FORCE CAPTAIN, I have work to do.” Cora huffed as she went to the tracker pad, pulling it from the sand and dusting it off. She cleared her throat before she drew a shape in the air, a sorcery circle appeared in front of her before Cora’s image shimmered and soon was replaced with an exact duplicate of Catra. Cora grinned at Catra, giving her a wink before she poked at the tracker pad.</p>
<p>“Yes, Force Captain?” came the disdain filled voice of Lonnie.</p>
<p>“When you idiots find that ship, you are to bring it to the Valley of the Lost. I have other things to do. If it’s not there when I get back, well, I don’t think I need to remind you what I can do to you.” Cora said in perfect imitation of Catra, not waiting for a response as she poked the tracker pad, ending the transmission, shoving it in one of her belt pouches at her side before the illusion faded. “Now, the fun begins. We’re going to need to hurry if you want to make a bond with the Tigerseye and be back in time to give Mom a bit of hell. “ Cora gave an Adora-like snort. “Might knock her down a few pegs, if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“Catra, who is Cora’s dad?” Scorpia whispered to Catra, watching as Cora began to trace a pattern in the sand with her foot. </p>
<p>“No idea, Scorpia. Why would I want to know, anyway. She’s obviously Adora’s kid, just look at that stupid outfit and hair.” Catra grumbled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but she’s a Magicat, and she knows sorcery.” Scorpia pointed out.</p>
<p>“It’s not Sorcery, stupid. It looks very similar and technically is very similar, but it’s magicat magic. It’s our equivalent of sorcery. The patterns and sigils are different than those used in sorcery. Shadow Weaver made sure I would know the difference. I’m not able to use it, personally… Not that I care enough to try…” Catra sighed as she watched Cora walk around the sigil she had drawn in the sand. When the younger Magicat seemed to be satisfied, she held out a hand, the same blue flame that had lashed out at Mermista mere days before snaked around the sigil, forming a large fiery blue sorcery circle. From the circle came what appeared to be a dark blue portal.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go.” Cora said shortly, motioning to the circle. The moment Cora turned her back to Catra and Scorpia, she fell to her knees, hugging herself as a loud scream escaped her.</p>
<p>“WILD KIT! Oh my gods, are you okay?!” Scorpia yelled as she ran to Cora’s side. Cora looked up seemingly with difficulty. </p>
<p>“I’m… I’m fine… Just go… That Portal… You’ll be teleported to the outskirts of Alvasta. I’ll… I’ll catch up.” Cora forced herself to stand only for a green crackle of energy to send her back to her knees with a gasp. “Damn it, GO! I can’t hold it… Open much longer…” Cora grunted, her face contorted in both pain and concentration. Scorpia got to her feet as Catra came over to the two. Scorpia gently grabbed Catra by the wrist in her pincer, dragging Catra to the portal, literally throwing Catra in and jumping in after her. No sooner were Catra and Scorpia through, the Portal instantly vanished as Cora gasped for air.</p>
<p>Scorpia tumbled out of the other side of the portal next to Catra, falling on the Magicat with a groan. The portal closing behind them. </p>
<p>“GET OFF ME!” Catra screamed as Scorpia scrambled to get to her feet, reaching a pincer down to help Catra stand. Once she was standing, Catra’s ears twitched before she looked down at her hands in confusion, flexing her hands. “What… What the fuck did that portal do to me?!” Catra yelped as she was experiencing a light electrical tingle throughout her body.</p>
<p>“Relax, Wild Cat, it’s probably a reaction to that runestone you were talking about with Cora.” Scorpia said soothingly, “I get that way when I’m close to the Black Garnet.” Scorpia frowned as Catra began to shake.</p>
<p>“It feels like electricity and fire… It hurts…” Catra’s ears flattened to the side as she swallowed, “I’m not a Princess, Scorpia, I’m just not. I don’t know what this shit is, but I don’t like it, make it stop.” Catra looked to Scorpia with a frightened look.</p>
<p>“I can’t do that, Wild Cat. If you have a pull from a Runestone, the only thing you can do is learn to ignore it. I’m not allowed to bond with the Black Garnet because of Hordak, I deal with that sensation daily in the Fright Zone.” Scorpia explained softly. </p>
<p>“I SAID MAKE IT STOP!” Catra screamed in terror. Scorpia frowned.</p>
<p>“I can’t. You either have to bond with the runestone or ignore it.” Scorpia frowned, noting a rock off to the side. “Come sit down for a minute, Wild Cat.” Scorpia led Catra to the rock, and attempting to sit her down. </p>
<p>“You deal with this pain, constantly?” Catra asked, sounding rather innocent as she gave Scorpia a look of confusion. Scorpia nodded slowly. Catra sat with her knees drawn to her chest. “We’ll take a breather then make our way to Alvasta. I’m going to punch that kid when I see her again.” Catra mumbled. Scorpia gave a light chuckle.</p>
<p>“Well, she said she would catch up. I’m sure she’ll be here soon, I don’t know if she can teleport herself…” Scorpia said with a frown.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the Crimson Waste, Bow groaned as his tracker pad showed nothing but static. He scowled at Huntara and Adora who were goading one another into attempting to do dangerous and stupid things.</p>
<p>“Why cacti… This is so gross… I just want to go home.” Perfuma quietly sobbed from beside him.  As Bow opened his mouth to make a metaphor about Huntara, it was then that Perfuma lost her footing, tumbling down the side of a dune into a small boulder. Before even Adora could get to her Perfuma’s shoulder collided with the boulder with a sickening snap of bone. Perfuma cried out as Adora, Huntara, and Bow raced over to check her.</p>
<p>“Perfuma! Are you okay?” Adora asked loudly. Perfuma gave a whimper.</p>
<p>“Looks like your shoulder is broken, Flower Girl.” Huntara sighed, poking at the flesh beginning to bruise on Perfuma’s shoulder. Perfuma winced.</p>
<p>“Stop touching it. Oh, I knew we should have had someone else come for Mara’s ship…” Perfuma sniffled. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Perfuma, I think I can heal it in a jiffy…” Adora said as she summoned the Sword of Protection. </p>
<p>“For the Honor of Greyskull! Blah, blah, blah… Don’t waste your breath.” a voice said from behind them. “Hey Adora…” Adora whipped around to ward off what she thought would be Catra, but instead was Cora, grinning with her hands up in a form of surrender. “Woah, I knew that would get a rise out of you, but damn.” Cora gave a very Adora-like snort before she easily nudged Huntara aside, ignoring the large sword still in Adora’s hands.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be with Catra?” Adora asked. Cora’s tail gently flicked behind her.</p>
<p>“I’ll catch up. I sent them ahead to Alvasta. This is going to hurt a little, Aunt Perf, but Mom needs to save She-Ra for something else.” Cora frowned and reached forward to gently touch Perfuma’s now deeply bruised shoulder. “For the honor of Greyskull…” Cora muttered before a soft glow radiated from her hand. After a few moments the glow faded as did the bruise on Perfuma’s shoulder. “It’s not much, but is that better?” Cora asked with a grin. </p>
<p>“It’s much better! How did you do that, are you the She-Ra?” Perfuma asked. Cora shook her head, offering a hand to Perfuma to help her up.</p>
<p>“No, I have some magic from She-Ra, but I can’t do everything mom can.” Cora sighed. “Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio are currently in the Valley of the Lost with the ship. It’s going to take you a bit to get there by foot, but do what you gotta do. I was taking a breather when I heard the yelling. Opening a portal with Magicat sorcery for more than one person is draining. Lucky for me I swiped some Sorcery Powder from Aunt Glim, so I’ll be able to follow after Aunt Scorpi and Momma no problem.” Cora smirked holding up a small vial from her pocket.</p>
<p>“What are you even doing here?” Bow asked. </p>
<p>“Momma is after Mara’s ship. Hordak asked her to retrieve it so he can continue Aunt Trapta’s experiments…” Cora frowned. “You’re gunna need this, by the way…” Cora said tossing something from her other hand to Bow. Bow clumsily caught it before frowning at the badge of a “Force Captain”. “Use that brain of yours to figure out what to use it for. I have to get to Momma and Aunt Scorpi. Momma’s probably being overloaded by the Jade Tigerseye by now.” Cora put the vial in her hand to her mouth, uncorking it with her teeth, showing her fangs for a brief moment, she then poured the glittering powder it contained in a pattern before she tossed the empty vial over her shoulder, shot finger guns at Adora before a bright blue flash caused Cora to disappear on the spot. </p>
<p>Back in Alvasta, Catra winced as she attempted to stand.</p>
<p>“Just don’t think about it, Wild Cat.” Scorpia said softly as she tried to help Catra take a step. Catra collapsed to her knees, whimpering softly.</p>
<p>“Hey Momma~” Came Cora’s voice as she rounded a boulder, looking amused, “Hurts like a bitch, don’t it?”</p>
<p>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!” Catra screamed as she lunged for Cora, only for Cora to dodge with graceful ease.</p>
<p>“Nothing, isn’t it great? You feel that sting, that’s raw Power, the power of the Jade Tigerseye to be exact. I can feel it too, Magical overload, the Tigerseye is tired of waiting for you.” Cora leaned in, much to Catra’s horror did nothing more than chuckle.</p>
<p>“Wild Kit, as glad as I am to see you’re okay, what’s going on? I mean the Black Garnet doesn’t send me to my knees like this.” Scorpia asked innocently.</p>
<p>“That’s because the Black Garnet has bonded to others in lieu of your absence, lessening the effect of the pull of your destined bond. Momma and I aren’t so lucky.  The Jade Tigerseye hasn’t had a partner in over two thousand years, it wants us both. And it’s going to get us.” Cora smirked and nodded toward the seemingly abandoned city to their left. “Take a step toward it. The pain will ease the closer you get. It won’t completely go away, but it’ll help. Come on.” Cora motioned for Catra to follow as she began to walk toward the city. Catra tentatively began to follow Cora, surprised that she was right.</p>
<p>“How do I know you’re not walking me into a trap?” Catra hissed, catching up to Cora. Cora gave a snort looking to Catra with a smug look.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you figured it out? Adora may have given birth to me, but you were always my idol, the one I looked up to and admired. You were the one who tamed She-Ra, the one who taught me every trick in Shadow Wever’s book. Aunt Glim might have applied Magicat Magic and sorcery so that I could learn it, but you were the one who helped me refine it. You taught me everything I know, and how to use it. I could backstab the entire Princess Alliance if I wanted to.” Cora shrugged, “You taught me so well I could emotionally bring anyone to their knees. I’ve broken at least five of Horde Prime’s clones using your tricks.”</p>
<p>“What? Why would I do something stupid like that?” Catra yelped.</p>
<p>“Because I’m soft, that’s why. I’m like Adora, I would give and give until I have nothing left. You had to harden me up. Adora hated it that you taught me what you did, but she understood. I can use some of She-Ra’s abilities, I can naturally use Magicat Magic, but I share a bond with the Jade Tigerseye alongside you. I am, of course, every inch your daughter, Catra.” Cora smirked as Catra seemed to have been shocked into silence.</p>
<p>The moments passed in silence as they walked along seemingly abandoned streets. Catra opened her mouth to say something after a while, but closed it as Cora stopped before a doorway. She motioned for Catra to enter first. Catra rose a brow but entered the building. Inside was a lavishly decorated what appeared to be lounge.</p>
<p>“Who are you, and why are you trespassing in Alvasta?!” A male voice snarled. From the shadows came a tall Magicat male with markings much like Catra’s, Catra’s eyes widened as she registered that the voice sounded familiar.</p>
<p>“I-I-I…” Catra swallowed, “I don’t know. I felt something strange, and it led me here.” Catra snapped, seeming to get an edge of herself back. The male gave an unimpressed grunt.</p>
<p>“Only the royal family is allowed in here, I suggest you take your large buggy friend and the young kit and get the hell out of here.” The male gave a snarl at Catra.</p>
<p>“Catra, I don’t like this place, let’s go” Scorpia tried to say quietly. The male’s ears twitched as he seemed to catch the name before he held up a spear, pointing it at Catra’s throat.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” The male asked. Catra gave the tip of the spear a look of boredom before she smirked at the male, catching his amber gaze with her own blue and gold.</p>
<p>“Rude much. Pointing a spear at a lady he doesn’t know. I am Force Captain Catra, second in command to Lord Hordak of the Horde. Now who the fuck are you?” Catra demanded to know. The man looked her over, not lowering the spear.</p>
<p>“Your acting is good, wench, but my sister was killed by the horde as a kit. Remove the illusion, now.” The male hissed.</p>
<p>“But it’s not an illusion! Catra really is… Well Catra…” Scorpia grumbled defensively.</p>
<p>“Princess Catra of Alvasta is DEAD, Bug. The Horde killed her.” The male snapped. Catra sighed loudly before she grabbed the spear, and in a clever move, ducked, hooked her foot behind his knee, tripping the brute before gracefully flipping over him, using the momentum to flip the male into the floor face down, Catra kneeling on his back with the spear against the back of his neck. “Princess?” The male gasped in shock, “Little sister?” Catra’s eyes widened as she noted the physical similarities.</p>
<p>“Who are you, I don’t know you… Do I?” Catra asked, her ears folding back as she stood, taking a step away from the male. The male flipped gracefully to his feet before he looked to Catra. He approached her, gently reached to her face, removing the half mask that Catra wore, allowing some hair to fall in her face. “Who are you?” Catra asked softly.</p>
<p>“I am Prince Gresham of Alvasta, guardian of the Jade Tigerseye… Gods, you look so much like mother… When the Horde raided Alvasta twenty years ago, our parents were killed by the one the Horde calls Shadow Weaver. You were a kit of only three, you went missing, we all assumed that you were dead.” The male now labeled Gresham said  as he suddenly pulled  Catra into an embrace, causing her to give a yell of surprise. After a few moments of Catra struggling against his grip, Gresham released her, causing Catra to flush brightly. </p>
<p>“I’m not used to affection, Shadow Weaver raised me after all… I’m so confused… I knew I wasn’t born in the Horde… But I can’t be… a <i><b>PRINCESS</b></i>... It’s impossible. Princesses are freaks, no offense, Scorpia.” Catra hesitated.</p>
<p>“You were lead here because of the Jade Tigerseye, it will only bond with a female Magicat of royal descent. There hasn’t been a female born royal in several generations, You, Catra, were the first. You are the one to bring magic back to the Magicats. Please, allow me to show you the Tigerseye. All will become clear. Please, trust me…” Gresham held out a hand to Catra before looking to Scorpia and Cora. “You two stay here, and try not to touch anything.” Cora gave an aloof shrug while Scorpia nodded. Catra on the other hand, huffed, and turned away from Gresham,her ears folded back in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Let's get this over with." Catra grumbled.</p>
<p>"Of course, this way." Gresham motioned to a door across the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I the only one who has a boner for Cora in this chapter? Like... Okay, most of the time, she's SUPPOSED to be more like Adora... But WOW is Catra a bad influence...</p>
<p>*sips tea* also, uhh... Who saw that plot twist?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Catra and Cora"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra isn't taking the whole "You're a Princess, Catra!" Stuff very well. And Cora isn't taking the whole Younger Catra is a bitch thing well either. Catra begins to realize that she made a mistake.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Shut up. If you’re really who you say you are, then you’ll do it because I told you to.” Catra said haughtily. Cora scowled at the floor before she looked up, clenching her fists at her sides.</p>
<p>“No. You would lose everything that is worth all the pain, agony, and suffering in the universe. You don’t know it yet, but you have me, you have Pan, and you have Mom. If I bond with the Tigerseye now, everything you’ve ever worked for will die.” Cora gave a growl, “You have nothing to gain from me bonding with it first. I refuse.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gresham led the way down a hall that opened up with what looked to be a well kept ancient temple with an ancient altar in the middle. Protruding from the altar was a large jade stone, glowing softly. Catra stared in wonder, the burning and shocking sensation had lessened to a gentle tingle as Cora said it would.</p>
<p>“That’s the Jade Tigerseye. It’s been dormant for a long time, but your return has awakened it. I never thought I would see the day that I would have been able to see this happen.” Gresham said in awe. Catra stepped toward the Jade Tigerseye, a crackle of energy made Catra yelp as it zapped the floor by her foot. Gresham chuckled. “It is all right, Sister. It is your fate to bond with the Tigerseye. It will not harm you.” Gresham mused. Catra gave an indignant huff as she marched up to the runestone. Catra looked at her hand before she gave a growl.</p>
<p>“Get me the kid I came with.” Catra snapped. Gresham gave her a confused look.</p>
<p>“But-” Gresham was interrupted by Catra.</p>
<p>“I said get the kid! I’m not going to ask you again!” Catra snarled. Gresham scrambled to obey, once he was out of the room, Catra approached the Jade Tigerseye, examining the runestone with a scowl. After a few moments of Silence Gresham came in with Cora by the arm. Cora doing a rather bad job at struggling against him. </p>
<p>“I brought the Kit, Catra, but what do you need her for?” Gresham asked as he forced Cora to kneel before Catra. Catra knelt in front of Cora and gently grabbed her by the chin.</p>
<p>“How does it work, Cora?” Catra hissed, “It’s not going to kill me, is it?” Cora rose a brow. “Answer me!” Catra spat. Cora gave a wry smile.</p>
<p>“Enticing, isn’t it… Power, but being so unsure of it. It’ll make you almost as powerful as She-Ra… You want that, don’t you. The ability to put Adora in her place. All you have to do is bond with it, Catra. You’ll be able to use Magicat Magic, you’ll be able to use the freezefire. The Horde will both fear and love you.” Cora chuckled. Catra flexed her hand so that her claws gently poked into Cora’s face. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t answer my question. How. Does. It. Work?” Catra growled each word was a prod of Catra’s claws.</p>
<p>“You just bond with it, that is if you’re not scared, Catra.” Cora smirked, “You just want Adora to walk all over you, that’s fine. You can just walk away, like you always do.” At that Catra’s free hand came crashing into the side of Cora’s face, knocking the younger Magicat across the room. </p>
<p>“Do not interfere. This brat is going to give me answers one way or another.” Catra called to Gresham who was wisely keeping his distance. Catra went to Cora and pulled her to her feet by the hair. Cora gave a snort.</p>
<p>“The answer is, no, it won’t kill you. But being without it will. There’s a price for power, You taught me that…” Cora grunted as Catra pulled hard on Cora’s hair, dragging her over to the Jade Tigerseye. She then threw Cora at the Tigerseye.</p>
<p>“If you’re so fucking special, then you do it!” Catra screamed finally releasing Cora. Cora stared at Catra for a moment.</p>
<p>“I can’t… I shouldn’t… Momma, you don’t know what you’re asking me to do…” Cora said weakly, sounding more like Adora than she had previously.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking anything, I’m demanding. Do it.” Catra spat, her tail bristling in anger. Cora took  a deep breath. She looked more like a blonde Catra than before, as her hair had fallen from the ponytail. </p>
<p>“Catra, only a Magicat princess is able to-” Gresham spoke up, but was silenced by a glare from Catra.</p>
<p>“Shut up. If you’re really who you say you are, then you’ll do it because I told you to.” Catra said haughtily. Cora scowled at the floor before she looked up, clenching her fists at her sides.</p>
<p>“No. You would lose everything that is worth all the pain, agony, and suffering in the universe. You don’t know it yet, but you have me, you have Pan, and you have Mom. If I bond with the Tigerseye now, everything you’ve ever worked for will die.” Cora gave a growl, “You have nothing to gain from me bonding with it first. I refuse.” Cora then swiftly drew a sigil in the air, causing a bolt of ice to shoot toward Catra. Catra dodged with a yelp, before she made a dash toward Cora, dodging three more bolts from the younger Magicat.</p>
<p>“You’re just like Adora, trying to play the hero to make yourself feel better!” Catra snarled as she managed to dodge another bolt, tackling Cora to the ground.</p>
<p>“AT LEAST I HAVE A REASON TO FIGHT!” Cora screamed as she kicked Catra off her, sending Catra sailing across the room. Catra hit the wall with a yell of rage and pain. Cora got to her feet as Catra slid to the floor. Catra quickly got to her feet in time to see Cora wiping tears from her own face. “You literally have nothing, fighting for the illusion that you think that the Horde cares about you.” Cora gave Catra a look of pain. </p>
<p>“You don’t know me! Stop acting like you do! I’ll rip your fucking tongue out!” Catra snarled before she stepped toward Cora. Catra’s features were drenched in rage as she surprised Cora by striking her across the face again, leaving four bleeding cuts on Cora’s cheek before she grabbed Cora by the throat and slammed her back against the Jade Tigerseye. “Do what I tell you, or I will actually kill you.” Catra hissed, releasing Cora. Cora slid to the floor before she looked to Catra blue orbs that mirrored Adora’s boring into Catra’s heterochromatic.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to do this...I don’t want to take what is rightfully yours…” Cora said slowly as she got to her feet. “If this is what you want, then I suppose I can’t stop you. Here, take this for a minute.” Cora took something from her right hand and tossed it to Gresham. Cora then turned to the Jade Tigerseye. Cora visibly shook as she reached out a hand to touch the Tigerseye. For a moment there was nothing but silence before a crackle of energy caused Cora to start screaming. Gresham dashed forward, shielding Catra as Cora was magically thrown away from the Tigerseye. Cora hit the far wall, denting and cracking the stone upon impact. A sickening crack sounded as Cora fell forward, head first into the floor. Catra’s eyes widened, her questions catching in her throat. </p>
<p>“The kit was right, Catra. She couldn’t take what was rightfully yours. The Jade Tigerseye will have no other.” Gresham said,standing and reaching down to help Catra stand. Catra stood on shaky feet. “If that kit wasn’t royalty or of our blood, then she couldn’t hope to form a bond with our Runestone.” Catra swallowed before she looked down at her hands and slowly removed her gloves.  </p>
<p>“Hold these.” Catra said, handing the gloves to Gresham. She swallowed before she went to the Tigerseye and reached out a trembling hand. When Catra’s hand met the smooth, cold, surface, Catra cracked a triumphant grin. No sooner she did so, but a green aura began to fill the room. Shocked, Catra attempted to pull her hand back, only to find that it would not obey. Catra was soon screaming as a sensation akin to being struck by lightning coursed through her. It was then that a vision began to play in Catra’s mind.</p>
<p>
  <i> “I… I never want Cora to see what I was like, Adora… I know she will, but…” Catra said softly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“All you can do is prepare her to fight for what she believes in. She will do what she can to protect all of us. I don’t know who the bigger dummy is, me or her…” Adora giggled fondly. Catra smiled softly at her wife holding the small bundle that held their daughter.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Promise me… Promise me you won’t tell her until she’s older that we even knew about the whole thing in the past?” Catra asked, frowning when Adora offered her the bundle. Catra took the bundle as Adora kissed the side of her forehead.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I promise. But you gotta admit, she’s going to get so mad over it…” Adora smiled again, nuzzling into Catra’s cheek. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah, but she’s like you, she’s naturally forgiving.” Catra said with a smile. “I love you, Sunshine.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I love you, too, Kitkat… But I’m sure Cora loves you more, if that’s possible for our little Princess…” Adora grinned widely.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... Bets on how long Cora-cat's going to be out?</p>
<p>Is Scorpia going to <i>FINALLY</i> Lose her marbles?</p>
<p>Is Cora going to get the chance to punch Shadow Weaver?</p>
<p>Yo, I don't even know... Tune in next chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Catra's Mistakes"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Future Catra admits to Current Adora that she made mistakes, and what she did to Cora. Current Catra begins to learn the meaning of the Price of Power.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Agh, Accessories? What am I, a certified Princess now?” Catra grumbled, looking to the flames in her hand. “Fine, give that one back to the brat, for all I know it’s a fake. Now show me where mine is. Scorpia!” Catra snapped the older woman’s name with vehemence. “We’re leaving here as soon as Gresham here gives me what I want. Dispose of the kid, we don’t need her anymore.” Catra then turned and motioned for Gresham to lead the way. Gresham hesitated before he lead Catra off, leaving Scorpia cradling an unconscious Cora.</p>
<p>“What should I do?” Scorpia said quietly, more to herself than really asking for an answer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra finally was able to rip her hand away after what seemed to her like hours. Visions of what Catra could only assume were the past and future had assaulted her through the Jade Tigerseye. Both Catra and the Jade Tigerseye glowed with a soft green aura.</p>
<p>“What… What was that?” Catra asked, her voice weak from her screams. “I thought you said it wouldn’t hurt me!” Catra rounded on Gresham. Gresham paled.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think that it would, sister. Are you alright?” Gresham asked, Catra’s chest heaved as she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. </p>
<p>“I’m fine… So this is what it feels like to be paired with a runestone…” Catra mused as she flexed her hands looking down at them as the glow faded. It was then that Scorpia came dashing into the room.</p>
<p>“You okay, Wild Cat? I heard screaming and-” Scorpia interrupted herself to gasp in shock, noting the unmoving form of Cora. “CORA!” Scorpia yelled rushing over to the younger woman. “Catra, what happened?” Scorpia asked in confusion as she barely registered that both Catra and Cora were covered in scratches and bruises. Catra gave a scoff.</p>
<p>“She tried to tell me what I could or couldn’t do. Luckily the Tigerseye took care of that for me.” Catra mused haughtily. Gresham cleared his throat. “What?” Catra snapped as her ears flattened back and her tail swished quickly behind her. </p>
<p>“The kit… Is… She one of us?” Gresham asked holding out what Cora had tossed to him. “It’s a fragment of the Jade Tigerseye that has been passed down to the Princes and royalty of Alvasta. By all rights, if she were wearing this, she would have easily bonded with the Jade Tigerseye.” Gresham frowned handing Catra what appeared to be a silver bracelet with a green stone. It was simple in design, causing Catra to scowl. “As far as I know, yours is still in the treasury. If you come with me, I can show you…” Gresham gave a small cough. Catra threw aside the bracelet.</p>
<p>“No thanks, I don’t do jewelry.” Catra gave Gresham a look while completely ignoring Gresham’s question about Cora. “I don’t care what you do with her. I have other places to be. I only came here because that brat promised me power, now that I have it… I’ll have no problem conquering Etheria in the name of the Horde.” Catra gave an aloof gesture, a small blue flame appearing in her palm, making her yelp in surprise. “WHAT IS THAT!” Catra yelled as the flame flickered, enveloping her hand. Gresham scowled at Catra before he sighed.</p>
<p>“It is Freezefire, it is very similar to Princess Frosta’s ice based abilities, however it functions much like flames do as well. It simultaneously burns and freezes… If you take a fragment of the Jade Tigerseye with you, you can control it better. At least, that’s what the stories say…” Gresham stated as he went to the discarded bracelet and picked it up, taking it over to Scorpia who gently took the bracelet in her pincer. </p>
<p>“Agh, Accessories? What am I, a certified Princess now?” Catra grumbled, looking to the flames in her hand. “Fine, give that one back to the brat, for all I know it’s a fake. Now show me where mine is. Scorpia!” Catra snapped the older woman’s name with vehemence. “We’re leaving here as soon as Gresham here gives me what I want. Dispose of the kid, we don’t need her anymore.” Catra then turned and motioned for Gresham to lead the way. Gresham hesitated before he lead Catra off, leaving Scorpia cradling an unconscious Cora.</p>
<p>“What should I do?” Scorpia said quietly, more to herself than really asking for an answer. She frowned at Cora, then the bracelet that Gresham had given her. She gently managed to slip it onto Cora’s wrist before gently gathering Cora in an awkward bridal carry. She looked around before she took Cora back to the lounge. Inspiration struck Scorpia as she took Cora over to a pile of cushions, burying the girl in a mountain of fluff. Scorpia then sighed as she heard a hiss behind her.<br/>
“What are you doing here?” Hissed a female voice. Scorpia turned with her pincers raised in a defensive gesture. Scorpia met the green eyes of a woman with grey markings similar to Catra’s, her black hair was pulled into a fluffy ponytail.</p>
<p>“I’m here with Catra. She’s with Gresham. I was… Admiring the decor in here. They told me not to touch anything, so I’m looking with my eyes, and not my… uh… Pincers…” Scorpia flexed her pincers with a rather goofy grin. The magicat gave another hiss.</p>
<p>“Gresham’s sister has been dead for years, what makes you think you think we’re going to fall for that?” The woman snarled, pointing a spear at Scorpia.</p>
<p>“Reila, put the spear down, she is a guest in the presence of Princess Catra.” Gresham’s voice growled as Catra and Gresham came back into the room. Catra had replaced her mask and gloves, however on her left wrist was a small gold bracelet with an undeniable stone that was a fragment of the Jade Tigerseye.</p>
<p>“Gresh-” The Magicat named Reila began only to eye Catra with a gasp. “Impossible, you were killed by the Horde twenty years ago?” Reila questioned as she lowered the spear pointed at Scorpia. </p>
<p>“Yeah, about that… I was apparently kidnapped and raised by Shadow Weaver and I’m currently second in command to Lord Hordak himself. Scorpia, did you get rid of the kid?” Catra snapped.</p>
<p>“Kid? What kid, I don’t see any kids, Catra.” Scorpia said quickly, a bit too quickly. Catra narrowed her eyes in suspicion.</p>
<p>“Fine, let’s go. We have work to do.” Catra reached up to lazily scratch at her ear. “Gresham, I need you to stay here. As soon as I’m done with what I need to do with the Horde, I’ll be back. I have questions and you have my answers.” Catra’s tail twitched as she turned toward the door, “Come on, Scorpia, hurry up.” With that, Catra left the building, leaving Scorpia looking after her. </p>
<p>“Really quick, Mr. Gresham… Check that cushion pile, okay? Bye!” Scorpia said quickly before following after Catra.</p>
<p>It was hours later Catra, Scorpia, and Double Trouble were headed back to the Fright Zone, Double Trouble recounting their fight with Adora. Guilt was starting to build in the pits of Catra’s gut, for a moment Catra considered returning to Alvasta, that thought was suddenly washed from her mind.</p>
<p>“Stop the skiff!” Catra yelled. No sooner had Scorpia brought it to a screeching halt, Catra jumped down, promptly gagging as her breakfast reappeared.</p>
<p>“Wild Cat, are you okay? You don’t look too good…” Scorpia said as Catra let out a cough, violently hurling. </p>
<p>“Ohhhh, Kitten, you should have told us you get motion sick.” Double Trouble giggled lightly. Catra stumbled, her form was shaking slightly. </p>
<p>“Catra has never gotten motion sick, like ever. Oh! Do you think it has to do with that magical overload that Cora mentioned?” Scorpia mentioned. Double Trouble looked to Scorpia with interest. </p>
<p>“Magical overload?” Double Trouble asked in interest. Catra let out a loud gasp before letting out a scream of surprise and anger.</p>
<p>“Wild Cat, it’s okay, let’s get you back to the Fright Zone.” Scorpia gently stated, jumping down off the skiff, going to Catra. Surprisingly, Catra turned to Scorpia and threw herself into Scorpia’s embrace, “There, there Wild Cat…” Scorpia hushed soothingly, gently petting Catra’s head with a pincer.</p>
<p>“Scorpia, I fucked up. She tried to warn me… It hurts… I got what I wanted but it… just… it hurts…” Catra whimpered softly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Catra… We’ll figure it out sooner or later…” Scorpia said slowly.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in Bright Moon, Adora paced the confines of her room. She refused to leave while Shadow Weaver  was teaching Glimmer magic. It was then that the tracker pad on Adora’s bed started beeping loudly. Adora picked it up, noting the signal said that Bow was calling. Adora poked the screen, grumbling under her breath.</p>
<p>“Agh, what do you want Bow, it better be important.” Adora snapped only to come face to face with the girl who looked like Glimmer. </p>
<p>“Aunt Adora? Thank the gods it’s you and not Aunt Catra. Listen, I can’t feel Cora.” The girl said in panic. “Even if I don’t recharge at the Moonstone, I’ve always been able to feel the other Princesses of Etheria. As of a few hours ago, Cora’s energy is just… Gone…” The girl hugged herself, her tracker pad seemed to be resting on a table. “I can feel the others no problem: Wryn with the Black Garnet, Ven and the Heart-Blossom, Shara and the Fractal Flake, Gena and the Pearl, Aunt Catra with the Jade Tigerseye, you with the Sword of Protection... But Cora’s energy is just… <i>GONE</i>. I don’t know what’s happening. Lyre said that Cora was in the past with you and that we can communicate with our tracker pads…” The girl swallowed as it clicked in Adora’s mind that she was talking to Glimmer and Bow’s daughter, Lillian.</p>
<p>“She’s with Catra, Lillian… I don’t know where they are. Glimmer said something about feeling something different, but I don’t know if it was Catra or Cora…” Adora said with a frown. “You don’t think…” Adora couldn’t bring herself to finish as Lillian’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“No. No. Cora can’t be… Aunt Catra would never…” Lilian swallowed loudly. Adora looked away.</p>
<p>“No, Catra is capable, perfectly capable and ruthless enough. She would hate me enough at this point to hurt her.” Adora hesitated.</p>
<p>“Aunt Catra wouldn’t… You almost died when Cora was born, great Aunt Casta and Gramma Razz tried everything they could, but it was Aunt Catra who saved your life. Aunt Catra would give her life for you, she saved mom from Horde Prime, she admits she was a terrible person before the war ended, but you love each other too much. She would never hurt Cora.” Lillian said more as if she were trying to convince herself than Adora. </p>
<p>“No, Adora’s right, Lil, I fucked up.” Came Catra’s voice from the background. “I figured I’d find you here. You’re as predictable as Sparkles.” Future Catra came into view behind Lillian, she looked tired. “I was hoping to catch you chatting. Scooch, Glitter-bug.” Catra said fondly, nudging Lillian. Lillian moved over, allowing Catra to sit next to her on what Adora assumed was a bench.</p>
<p>“What did you do, Catra?” Adora growled. Catra took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Before you dive off the deep-end, Cora’s not dead. I’m assuming you just got back from the Wastes. Which means I’ve bonded with the Jade Tigerseye. I’m not proud of myself, Adora… I… I hurt Cora, I probably almost killed her. I thought it was a lie. I mean, me, a Princess, it was absurd to me. Scorpia tried to help, but I was too stubborn. Cora was right, I was so wrapped up in my own illusion that I meant something to the Horde. I wanted power in the worst way to make my superficial dreams come true. It was so bad that I was willing to backstab everyone else to get what I wanted. I backstabbed Sparkles, Arrow boy, Entrapta, Water Princess, even you…” Catra looked up to Adora’s shocked expression.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Adora asked.</p>
<p>“What happened, Aunt Catra?” Lillian asked. Catra frowned as she looked to her hands, gently clasping her hands in front of herself. Adora noticed the bracelets that adorned Catra’s wrists, one was silver and the other gold.</p>
<p>“I tried to force her to bond with the Tigerseye first. She tried to refuse, but I was determined. When I actually convinced her to try, she had taken off her bracelet, tossed it to Gresham. Without it, she didn’t stand a chance to try to take on the Tigerseye’s power. I had already knocked the crap out of her to begin with. It wasn’t until we were going back to the Fright Zone that I realized that I fucked up, Adora. I admitted to Cora about four years ago, I used almost everything you loved against you. I’m not proud of what I did. Cora called me out, and I didn’t like being exposed, so I shut her up.” Catra looked away, her ears folding back as her grip shifted to her own wrists, her claws digging into her own flesh. “I was so stupid, so blind, I couldn’t see that I had a place in the rebellion. I honestly thought that you and everyone else abandoned me. I was so consumed with hatred and anger… You damn near strangled me when I told you about it. Cora was only a month old when I had the guts to tell you about it. You almost left me, until you realized just how much I still beat myself over it.” Catra swallowed.</p>
<p>“But… How… is that possible? You hate me?” Adora questioned. Catra shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, I never hated you, I just thought you hated me. It’s going to take me some time to fully snap to my senses, Adora. I promise you, If I were me now, back then, I never would have hurt Cora. Ever. Like Lillian, I can’t feel Cora right now. I won’t be able to feel her pull on the runestone until she turns fifteen. I know she comes back to the future where she belongs, but I don’t know how it will change or not change her. Glimmer needs to be selfish enough to activate the Heart in order to send Cora home. Cora gets forced back home when you break the Sword of Protection that the First Ones made. That will be the start of everything. I…. Just hope you’re ready for the blood and tears it’s going to take to bring peace, Adora…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can we appreciate the fact that if I took a shot for EVERY TIME I forgot Catra, Cora, and the other Magicats have a tail, I’d be drunk by now? </p>
<p>Scorpia is a fucking treasure, and I love her. She’s so god. Damn. ADORABLE. I cannot not write her as anything other than the fluffy sweetie she is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Future Comes to the Past"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternatively: "The Terror Twins Miss Their Cora-Cat."</p>
<p>Cora and Catra both finally wake up. The Past gets to see the Future Best Friend Squad in action. (And Future Adora is a buzz kill.) </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“I meant to do that.” Future Adora beamed. Future Adora had her hair down, and it was a bit longer than Current Adora’s. “Maaannnnn, twenty years really changes a place, don’t it?” Future Adora snorted while looking around. The Portal swirled once again as a third figure came dashing through, a loud scream of surprise preceding Lillian as she also fell through the portal, tripping and falling at Lyre’s feet. The Portal then shimmered for a moment before it faded.</p>
<p>“Owie… I don’t like portals…” Lillian grumbled with a whine.</p>
<p>“Get up, you big baby.” Lyre grumbled as he reached down to help his sister stand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Beta-reader was out of town and I didn't want to post this un-beta'd.</p>
<p>I put SOOOO much blame on her this time.</p>
<p>She brought up a good point... "Time Sorcery".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora’s eyes opened slowly, she was staring up at what she figured was a canopy from one of the rooms in Bright Moon Castle.</p>
<p>“Is she okay?” came Glimmer’s voice.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Catra said she knocked the living shit out of her, by the looks of her, I’d believe it.” Adora’s voice was tinted with worry. Cora groaned as she attempted to sit up.</p>
<p>“CORA! You’re okay!” Shouted Adora as she wrapped the young Magicat in a hug. Tentatively, Cora hugged her back with a soft purr.</p>
<p>“How did I get to Bright Moon? Last thing I remember was being in Alvasta with Momma…” Cora reached up to touch the side of her face, feeling four jagged scars on her face. She looked to Adora who sheepishly frowned.</p>
<p>“I tried to heal you, when Gresham brought you here, you were in pretty bad shape.” Adora hesitated. “How… do you feel?” Adora asked softly.</p>
<p>“I’m… Fine… But… I… How did I get here?” Cora asked sitting on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>“Gresham brought you here, he figured this would be the safest place for you. Magicats have a strong sense of intuition, and it leads them usually to do the right thing. Gresham is worried that Catra is beyond saving at this point and that there’s more to you than what Catra can see.” Glimmer pipped up. “We’ve been in communication with our future selves. But, are you <i>SURE</i> that the Catra in the future is the same as the one you just fought? I mean, she’s like…”</p>
<p>“A gooey puddle of stupid feelings that Catra never seemed capable of?” Adora finished as Glimmer trailed off. Cora looked up nodding.</p>
<p>“Momma said she was a terrible person before the war ended. I believe it now…” Cora said slowly.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys, Future Adora wants to- OH! You’re awake!” Came Bow’s voice as he came into the room. “How do you feel? You’ve been out for a while.” Bow commented.</p>
<p>“Mom wants to talk?” Cora inquired as she slowly got to her feet, testing her equilibrium.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we wanted to check on you first. But since you’re awake, I’d wager that Future Adora and Future Catra would love to see you…” Adora offered a weak grin. Cora frowned, her ears flattening to the side.</p>
<p>“You mean you’d love to yell at me for somehow being the biggest trouble magnet on the  planet.” Cora sighed. “Give me a few and I’ll be there.” Cora grumbled.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the screen that showed the Future Best Friend Squad featured Catra and Adora seemingly mid- argument. Future Bow and Future Glimmer stood off to the side seeming to cringe.</p>
<p>“I’ll let it go when I see for myself what happened!” Future Adora snarled. Catra’s ears were pulled back and her tail limp.</p>
<p>“Adora, I already told you what I did, and I told you that it was wrong of me to do it. You know I don’t deserve any type of forgiveness for it. Please, just hear Cora out when she gets here, please, Adora?” Future Catra pleaded. Future Adora was about to say something more when she noticed that Current Bow, Current Glimmer, and Current Adora had returned. Future Adora seemed to hesitate.</p>
<p>“Where’s Cora?” Came Future Catra’s question.</p>
<p>“She said she needed a few. She was pretty messed up when Gresham brought her back to Bright Moon.” Current Glimmer supplied, “She seems to think you’re going to get mad at her, Adora… Uh… Future Adora.” Glimmer scowled at the floor. Future Adora had the grace to look ashamed.</p>
<p>“Look, we all have had our share of bad decisions. We shouldn’t be at Catra or Adora’s throats for things they’ve done in the past or the present. If anything I have you BOTH beat because I unleashed the Heart of Etheria, forcing Light Hope to turn Adora into a weapon, putting us in the crosshairs of Horde Prime’s invasion, AND I was a terrible friend. So, stop goading each other, and calm the fuck down.” Future Glimmer snapped. Future Adora sighed before motioning to Current Glimmer. “Oops.” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, she’ll come in here when she’s ready.” Current Glimmer sighed as she flopped into the throne that had once belonged to Queen Angella. Current Adora frowned as she took the seat to Current Glimmer’s right while Current Bow sat to Current Glimmer’s left. Future Catra seemed about ready to say something when Cora entered the War Room, scowling slightly.</p>
<p>“Kitten! You’re okay!” Shouted Future Adora. Cora said nothing as she merely went to the nearest window, hopped effortlessly up into the window seat, lounging back against the wall beside the window. “Kitten, are you mad at us?” Future Adora questioned, Cora’s tail flicking was the only response she got. Future Catra looked away.</p>
<p>“Cora, honey, I’m really sorry… I tried to warn you without actually telling you… I told you I used to be a terrible person, and I meant it. You can be mad at me as much as you want, but please, don’t take it out on your mother and the others… Please, Cora-cat?” Future Catra pleaded. Cora looked up giving her mothers a scowl.</p>
<p>“This is why you taught me everything Shadow Weaver ever taught you about manipulation and emotional puppetry, isn’t it.” Cora sounded accusatory. Future Catra flinched.</p>
<p>“Honey, I promise, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. You’re so much like Adora, you would give and give until there’s nothing left of you. I didn’t want people to take advantage of you and… And… I didn’t want what happened to Adora to happen to you. You have so many expectations piled on you as the Heir of Alvasta, the oldest child of Adora. You’re so full of love and gooey feelings, I had to protect you in the only way I know how. You couldn’t even land a hit on me because you’re a sentimental idiot like your mom. You’re the most loving and kind kit that I’ve ever known, Cora.” Future Catra swallowed.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you done enough damage, Catra. You’ve always been self centered and crude, you had to bring your own child down with you? That’s low, even for you.” Came the voice of Shadow Weaver, causing Future Catra to tense, her eyes wide, tears threatening to overwhelm her. </p>
<p>“What? No! I would never make Cora repeat my mistakes. She wouldn’t hurt anyone, not like I have. At least I can admit that I was in the wrong.” While Future Catra spoke, Current Adora seemed to have gotten an idea as Cora slowly stood.</p>
<p>“Hey, Catra, Adora.... You wanna look the other way, just this once?” Current Adora smirked as Future Adora seemed confused. It was then that the sound of flesh meeting metal was heard. Everyone looked over to see that Cora still had her fist hooked in mid-air, Shadow Weaver was now on the floor, holding her mask in what appeared to be shock, her mask dented where it had obviously collided with Cora’s fist..</p>
<p>“I was distracted last time, but that’s for everything that you did to both of my mothers. It’s like Mom said, you ruin people and ruin any chance they have to be happy. You open your stupid mouth one more time, and I’ll personally teleport your ass to Beast Island. Do you understand me?” Cora hissed, aiming a kick at Shadow Weaver, making Shaadow Weaver flinch as Cora managed to barely tap the older woman with her foot before she turned and went back to the table.</p>
<p>“Catra… I don’t know if I should be pissed or proud…” Future Adora gave a low whistle, “Wish I had done that, myself, really…”</p>
<p>“Me, too, Adora, me, too…” Future Catra mused.</p>
<p>“Moving on, we have more important things to worry about....” Future Glimmer sighed, “Lyre, if you wouldn’t mind…”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the Fright Zone, Scorpia gently tucked a blanket under Catra’s chin, frowning at the Magicat. Catra had basically done nothing but sob and sleep since they had returned from Alvasta. Granted, Catra was no longer throwing up every five minutes, but she was oddly subdued. Catra’s light snores sounded like a light purr while Scorpia smiled down at her friend. </p>
<p>“Rest well, Wild Cat…” Scorpia whispered as she quietly left the barracks. Just outside the barracks, Scorpia ran into Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio.</p>
<p>“Hey! Scorpia, is Catra feeling better?” Kyle squeaked, half hiding behind Lonnie.</p>
<p>“She’s getting there. She’s had a fever since we got back from… Uh, the Wastes. I’m sure she just caught a cold or something…” Scorpia said slowly.</p>
<p>“A cold… in the Desert?” Lonnie quipped. Scorpia flushed as Shuffling was heard behind her. Wrapped in a blanket, without her mask, was Catra. She looked unusually tired, as she let out a yawn. “Catra!” Lonnie gasped as if surprised to see the Magicat out of bed and still wrapped in a blanket, which was unusual by Catra’s standards even though it was half past noon.</p>
<p>“Scorpia, do you know where Cora’s Tracker Pad went?” Catra mumbled, rubbing her face as if trying to wake up. “I think I’m good… I just need to eat something and meet with Hordak… How long was I out?” Catra asked.</p>
<p>“You’ve been in your bunk for three days. Are you sure you’re okay, Catra?” Lonnie asked, turning her frown from Scorpia to Catra. Catra responded with a yawn that ended in an adorable squeak, her tongue sticking out slightly. It took most of Lonnie’s willpower to not coo at the adorable, half sleep, face that Catra was making. </p>
<p>“Scorpia, can you go get me something to eat, and drink, I feel like death.” Catra grumbled, reaching up to scratch her left ear, a loud purr following. “Fuck me… Remind me NOT to do that again… Next time we go to Alvasta, I’m going to kill Gresham.” Catra grumbled absently.</p>
<p>“Uh, the grey kind, right?  It’s your favorite!” Scorpia chimed in trying to cover what Catra had said. “Yeah, I’ll be back!” Scorpia then scurried down the hall, as if to avoid any more questions. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Catra let out another loud yawn, ending in yet another squeak. </p>
<p>“Wait, you two went to Alvasta while we were salvaging that ship?” Lonnie asked. Catra took the opportunity to yawn, adorably, for a third time.</p>
<p>“Sounds about right? Can you stop asking me questions? I just woke up from a three day coma, and I have things to do…” Catra stretched her arms upward, taking her blanket with her hands, giving her an awkward cape before she brought the blanket over her head. She gave yet another yawn, smacking her lips loudly.</p>
<p>Back in Bright Moon, Cora gave the Current Best Friend Squad a frown. </p>
<p>“Are you sure this is going to work?” Cora asked. She seemed nervous as she paced the main hall.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, such a thing is forbidden for sorcerers, and I don’t know if Lillian and I can do it. I asked Aunt Casta, and she got pretty mad…Time sorcery is really a bad thing to mess with.” Glimmer muttered. It was then that a green and grey swirling portal emerged from a green, glowing circle on the floor.</p>
<p>“YEEE-HAW!!!!” Came a loud shout as Future Adora came leaping from the portal, it was obvious she had done a running dash into the Portal as she was unable to stop her momentum and went sailing face first into the far wall. “OOF!” Future Adora groaned upon impact with said wall. A second figure stepped through the portal calmly, The second person turned out to be Lyre who shook his head at Future Adora as if to express his un-shown aggrivation.</p>
<p>“Oh my gods, it worked?” Current Adora asked as she watched her future self get to her feet dusting herself off casually.</p>
<p>“I meant to do that.” Future Adora beamed. Future Adora had her hair down, and it was a bit longer than Current Adora’s. “Maaannnnn, twenty years really changes a place, don’t it?” Future Adora snorted while looking around. The Portal swirled once again as a third figure came dashing through, a loud scream of surprise preceding Lillian as she also fell through the portal, tripping and falling at Lyre’s feet. The Portal then shimmered for a moment before it faded.</p>
<p>“Owie… I don’t like portals…” Lillian grumbled with a whine.</p>
<p>“Get up, you big baby.” Lyre grumbled as he reached down to help his sister stand.</p>
<p>“Lili, Ly, Mom?” Cora asked, as she stared at Future Adora (whom was still griping about Current Bright Moon’s Decor.), Lyre, and Lillian. Lillian giggled as she bounced over to Cora. The rather tall, curvacious, princess grabbed Cora in a hug, causing Cora to squeak. “Lili! Get off me!!! Cora yelped, struggling to free herself from Lillian’s grasp.</p>
<p>“Oh gods, it’s so good to see you! Aunt Catra is such a hot mess right now, and I promise you, if he breaks another First One’s vase, I’m sure Daddy’s going to kill Pan. Now that the Best Friend Squad is back in action, let’s go get some CAKE!” Lillian babbled finally letting Cora go, dragging her over to Lyre, taking both their hands. Cora groaned.</p>
<p>“Lili, you can-” Cora began only for Lillian to attempt to teleport, only for a weak sparkle to appear in the air. “-n’t teleport right now…” Cora finished lamely, looking over to Lyre who gave a noncommittal shrug.</p>
<p>“OH MY GODS I CHARGED BEFORE WE CAME HERE! DID THE PORTAL ZAP MY MAGIC OR SOMETHING?!” Lillian demanded to know. Cora gave her a motion to calm down.</p>
<p>“Chill, Lil. we’re twenty years in the past. We don’t exist yet, so we don’t have connections or ties to our Rune Stones yet. Your Sorcery still works, you could always, you know… raid the stores in Mysticor… I know Aunt Casta keeps a TON of Sorcery powder handy~” Cora grinned.</p>
<p>“So THAT’S what those vials Catra found in your room the other day were for…” Future Adora grinned, looming over the trio from behind. Cora paled before she pointed at Lyre.</p>
<p>“He was the one who nicked ‘em, Mom.” Cora said, completely outting the Bright Moon Prince who had the audacity to feign shock.</p>
<p>“OOps.” Lyre grinned sheepishly.</p>
<p>“You three just wait until Glimmer and Bow find out when you three get home. Castaspella is NEVER going to let you freely roam Mysticor after this…” Future Adora sighed. “Anyway, everyone’s looking at us funny, we might wanna make introductions…” Future Adora pointed out that Current Glimmer, Current Bow, and Current Adora were all staring at them in a horrified stupor.</p>
<p>“Oh, Shit, right!” Lyre said releasing his sister’s hand, he approached Current Adora first, “I am Prince Lyre of Bright Moon, at your service, Aunt Adora.” He said with a bow. Both Cora and Lillian began to laugh hysterically. </p>
<p>“At your service? Gods, Ly, what the fuck?” Lillian gasped in between screeches of laughter, Cora giving a Adora-like snort-laugh.</p>
<p>“You two are so rude.” Lyre grumbled. </p>
<p>“Aww, in the words of good ol’ DT.  Don’t short change my credits, darling, I’m rude, crude, and I’m a doofus, just like my moms.” Cora grinned widely, showing her fangs.</p>
<p>“Please go get a room, you two. I don’t know who is worse, Aunt Adora and Aunt Catra, or you two.” Lillian grumbled before Lillian bounced over to Current Adora, “Anyway, Hi! I’m Lillian, the older, wiser, and best looking of the Terror Twins of Bright moon~” Lillian said with a grin, “This is so awesome, we’re the same age as you guys!” Lillian had at least made an effort to be cordial. The Twins then went over to Glimmer and Bow, who were greeted with hugs and squeals of delight. Cora looked between Future Adora and Current Adora.</p>
<p>“So, um… Mom, what are you doing here?” Cora asked, while not asking either Adora directly, but obviously asking Future Adora.</p>
<p>“Weeeelllll, Kitkat’s mad at me, because I KIND of blew up about the whole: “Yeah, I fought Cora in the past…” thing again… It’s SOMETHING I’M WORKING ON!” Future Adora gave a flustered yelp, “Anyway, she told me that I had to come along, not just to keep you three in line, but apparently there’s something I need to do in this time as my future self… Catra wouldn’t tell me, but you know your mother…” Future Adora shrugged. “Are you okay, Kitten? What exactly happened… Who threw the first punch?” Future Adora asked, noting that the Bright Moon Royalty had teleported off somewhere.</p>
<p>“We’ll talk about it later, Mom… So, uhhh, yeah, this is your future self, mom… The brave and obnoxious Mom that I’ve grown up with.” Cora nudged Future Adora in the side, making her snort.</p>
<p>“Awwww, what about Kitkat, Cora?” Future Adora snickered.</p>
<p>“Momma is a pain in my butt.” Cora giggled. Current Adora cracked a smile.</p>
<p>“Looks like we’re good moms, but you never explained how we can have kids…” Current Adora scowled. Cora gave a snort. </p>
<p>“It’s entirely possible because of She-Ra. But out of the both of you, you each have a one kid per woman thing going on. Momma gave birth to Pan, and you gave birth to me. I don’t know details, and quite frankly I don’t want to know about the sexy hocus pocus that involves you and Mama.” Cora gave a disgusted look. “We should probably find Aunt Glim, Uncle Bow, and the Twins… I’m surprised Bright Moon isn’t in Chaos with those four as the Royal Family.” Cora sighed. The Adora shot each other a look behind Cora’s back, each one wearing a knowing smirk. Cora gave a gesture as she began to walk down the hall. Current and Future Adora immediately engaged on the current vs. the future discussion. Halfway to the dining hall, both Adoras were snorting in laughter, discussing Catra.</p>
<p>“So, anyway, you know how that one time in the Fright Zone Catra saw that mouse and nearly fainted? She’s STILL afraid of mice, Adora, MICE! Cora brought one home one day, hoping to keep it as a pet, and it crawled up Catra’s leg! I’m pretty sure Catra peed herself before she passed out.” Future Adora snorted.</p>
<p>“Oh my gods, really? Did Cora know that Catra’s afraid of mice?” Current Adora snorted, hanging onto Future Adora for support.</p>
<p>“Nope, she was only five. She was so excited because she CAUGHT a MOUSE. As much as I love Kitkat, it was so fucking hilarious. I can’t just NOT tease her.” Future Adora giggle-snorted.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s going to be amazing!” Current Adora snort-laughed her agreement. Both stopped, supporting one another while laughing, just behind Cora who was eyeing the dining hall doors.</p>
<p>“Mom, can I talk to you alone for a minute?” Cora asked, looking to Future Adora. </p>
<p>“Of course, Kitten. Go ahead, Adora, we’ll be right in, in a moment.” Future Adora said ushering Current Adora toward the Dining Hall doors. Current Adora hesitated before she went into the dining hall leaving Cora alone with Future Adora. “What’s up, Kitten, you seemed stressed.” Adora said kindly as she went to Cora and gently hugged her.</p>
<p>“Why is Momma so angry and scared, Mom?” Cora asked, hugging Adora back. Adora pulled back, giving her daughter a soft look.</p>
<p>“Oh, Kitten, my sweet Cora-cat. Catra’s been terrified of change, horrified of being left behind, afraid of being abandoned for as long as I can remember. She thinks that’s that I did when I defected from the Horde. That I left her, abandoned her, that I enjoyed being chosen as She-Ra. My past self will probably never admit that I miss her. Your mother was my first love, Cora. I loved her more than my own life. At the end of the war, when Catra followed me to the Heart of Etheria, I thought I was going to die. But… She saved me with the only thing she had left… Her love. She’s angry and scared because I had been brainwashed by Light Hope that all of Etheria was my responsibility and I chose to join the rebellion and fight the Horde. She had been brainwashed by Shadow Weaver to believe that she wasn’t worth anything, not even to the Horde. She spent most of her life trying to prove that she was worthy, and by joining the rebellion, I added fuel to the fire.” Adora paused giving Cora a soft frown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*forgets Catra, Cora, and other Magicats have a tail: *takes a shot** <br/>*Forgets that BOTH the Terror Twins can perform sorcery, Lillian is just the one who has a bond with the Moon Stone* *Takes five shots in rapid succession*<br/>*Has to Look up how tall She-Ra is along with Adora’s eye color… Several times* *Takes another shot* <br/>*Writes Adora and Catra as the mushy goo they should be* *finishes drink* </p>
<p>Can we talk about “Drunk” Adora for a hot second, and how re-watching this scene made me nearly wet myself laughing: “Why are we whispering?” “Because sound activates the robots…” “ROBOTS! :D” (I’m re-watching the series, because I’m a loser, okay…)</p>
<p>So, I have a head canon that Adora, once married to Catra, completely starts losing her common sense. (Not that she had much to begin with… but that’s okay, I love her anyway.) I also firmly believe that if Catra is exhausted enough, she starts acting like a cat… Catra’s Bleep in this chapter is brought to you by my own, personal, insomnia, and the fact that I spent 12.5 hours sewing a Season 5 Catra Cosplay… *Has wore it to work, has shown up to a disciplinary meeting dressed as Catra, has referred to her own boss as Hordak/Horde Prime/Shadow Weaver… AND STILL REFUSES TO APOLOGIZE* Me: “They said dress for the job you want, not the job you have, so I’m dressed as a Force Captain who happens to be She-Ra’s girlfriend… What are you gunna do, make me go change clothes?” HR: “WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS, NAGA?!” (I need more sleep XD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Lillian's Mistake"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Best Friend Squad Take Two has some words with one another, Lillian and Lyre reveal the real reason they used time sorcery to go back in time. Cora parts ways.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Cora snapped, quickly wiping her face with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“Are you… okay?” Adora asked softly once again. Cora sniffled.</p>
<p>“Why do you care? I’m nothing but a liability and a threat. Lillian even said it, I’m too much like Momma to be of any use.” Cora snarled. It seemed to click in Adora’s mind that Cora had been upset by something the Twins had said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my "Sunshine" Adora. </p>
<p>We literally met in cosplay a few weeks ago. I found out where she works, and I go there to mindlessly flirt with her, because it makes us both feel good. </p>
<p>Either she will text me with: "Good Morning, Kitkat~" Or I'll text her with: "Good morning, Sunshine." Because we're gay like that.</p>
<p>She asked me to turn up the Angst, and there you go. What Sunshine wants, Sunshine gets.</p>
<p>This is TOTALLY not because we cuddled on the couch watching Season five the other day, no, not at all... (I'm a bad liar, can you tell?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Cora flopped down on one of the overly soft, round, mattresses that had been placed in the room that Cora was now sharing with Lyre and Lillian. </p>
<p>“Man, it’s been a day…” Cora grumbled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but did Aunt Adora tell you the real reason we’re here?” Asked Lillian with a sigh. Cora sat up, looking to Lillian.</p>
<p>“No, other than helping me get home, I have no idea.” Cora said as her tail flicked impatiently behind her.</p>
<p>“Leave it to Aunt Adora to not explain anything.” Lyre grumbled, “We’re here because all of us have said way too much. Lili and I already took care of our parents, you just need to take care of Aunt Adora. You know how to erase and alter memories, Poppa Micah taught us all. Which is why we get away with so much in Mysticor.” Lyre explained. Cora turned to look at the Prince with a look of horror.</p>
<p>“What? By all rights these are our parents, we can’t just wipe their memories of something so big!” Cora yelped, jumping up from the bed.</p>
<p>“No, our orders are something completely different. We are to prevent them from knowing the turn out of the War. All they need to know is that we’re their kids, anything else and it could alter the future drastically. The orders came from your mother, Cora. If Lyre and I can follow orders, you can, too. You’re stubborn and disobedient, it’s no wonder that everyone compares you to Aunt Catra more than Aunt Adora.” Lillian hissed. Cora’s ears flattened back, her tail wrapping around her thigh in a sign of hurt.</p>
<p>“Lillian, that’s not fair. Granted, none of us have been tight lipped about the future, but you don’t need to attack Cora for being concerned.” Lyre reasoned.</p>
<p>“On any mission she’s been on, has she ever followed orders? No. Has she ever given the consequences a thought? NO. She’s not Adora, she’s just like Catra, or have you turned a blind eye to all the times she’s messed everything up because you like her!” Lillian’s voice rose in pitch and volume as she turned to Lyre.</p>
<p>“Is...Is that what you think? That I’m a fuck up? I thought we were friends, Lillian…” Cora’s statement was soft as hurt crossed the younger woman’s face. Lillian turned away from Lyre to meet Cora’s gaze. “What did I expect, I’ve never fit into anyone’s perfect little lives.” Cora frowned before she pushed herself between the twins, making her way to the door.</p>
<p>“Cora, no, please. Lili is just mad, that’s all. We didn’t want to listen to what Aunt Adora said, but she has a point.” Lyre said weakly, grabbing Cora by the wrist. Cora gracefully spun herself from Lyre’s grasp, her hand colliding with the side of Lyre’s face, leaving a jagged cut on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Get your hands off me. If it will make you ALL feel better, I’ll do what I’m told and you’ll never have to see me again.” Cora burst into sobs, turning and running from the room. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, out in the gardens, both of the Adoras sat on a bench.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want Cora to do that, Adora? I mean, she’s perfectly capable, and I know that Glimmer and I told the Twins to erase Past Bow and Past Glimmer’s memories of major events that we’ve let slip, but…” Future Adora looked at her past self, hesitating.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean… It could mess up the future… Plus I’m… I’m so confused. If Catra hates me… hates us, so much right now… How could we possibly be meant to be?” Current Adora sighed. Future Adora sighed and stood.</p>
<p>“It’s hard to believe that Kitkat was like that. We’ve had so many arguments, so many times where we fought because of it. She’s come such a long way, as a person, my wife, even as a parent.” Future Adora gave the ground a soft smile. “You’ll be impressed, really.” Current Adora stood as well, giving a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“What is our family in the future like then?” Current Adora asked. Future Adora gave her a grin.</p>
<p>“We have two kids, a third on the way. Cora is our oldest, Pan is our son, and a currently unnamed bun in the oven that Razz is convinced is another girl. We’ve equally spoiled and been hard on both Cora and Pan because of how life was in the Horde. Pan looks more like me than Catra, where Cora looks more like Catra than me. I don’t think Catra really realizes just how alike she and Cora are. We thought it was impossible to have kids together, until Razz brought it up. Catra of course wanted a big family once she found out. Her stipulation was that we never wanted them to feel the pain we went through. Cora is naturally rebellious like Catra, but she’s kind and open with everyone like me. Catra had to set aside all of my warnings to teach Cora every trick she knew from Shadow Weaver, it was the only way that Catra knew how to protect her from what Razz told us about her. Cora is special, not just because she’s our first born, but because she’s the only Eternian-Magicat to have inherited even a portion of She-Ra’s power, Pan can use Magicat Sorcery, just like Catra, but not She-Ra’s magic. It was also her birth that brought back the ability to use Magicat Sorcery to the Magicats of Alvasta.” Future Adora sighed. </p>
<p>“Wow, that’s pretty cool, actually.” Current Adora grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it really is. We live in the Whispering Woods, both Cora and Pan were born in Bright Moon. We’ve been debating on moving to Alvasta before our third comes along… But that would take us pretty far from Razz, and believe it or not, Razz adores Catra and Catra adores Razz. Not just that, but Glimmer and Micah help with the kids learning sorcery…” Future Adora mused. “I know how the kids feel now, they want to tell you everything so that they can prepare you for the future… Casta told us that we should really be guarded about what we say around all of you. Technically, it’s going to happen, Cora will reset your memory. But I don’t know what happens afterward.” Future Adora folded her arms over her chest. Current Adora gave a gasp as she pointed out over the gardens. Future Adora turned to see Cora running through the garden, doing a running leap over a fountain, making her way toward the Whispering Woods that curled behind Bright Moon. “Adora, go after her, please. I’ll let Glimmer and Bow know where you went.” Future Adora yelped as she made a dash into the castle. Current Adora took off in the direction that Cora had gone. Catching her in a few minutes as Cora had stopped in the middle of a clearing. Soft sobs coming from the young Magicat.</p>
<p>“Cora?” Adora asked softly as she approached. Cora jumped, reflexively doing a backflip to put distance between her and Adora as she gave a hiss.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Cora snapped, quickly wiping her face with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“Are you… okay?” Adora asked softly once again. Cora sniffled.</p>
<p>“Why do you care? I’m nothing but a liability and a threat. Lillian even said it, I’m too much like Momma to be of any use.” Cora snarled. It seemed to click in Adora’s mind that Cora had been upset by something the Twins had said. </p>
<p>“Cora, I don’t know what Lillian said to you. But you’re none of those things. You’re a sweet and gentle person.” Adora said gently as she took a step toward Cora, earning a hiss.</p>
<p>“Don’t take another step. I’m leaving Bright Moon for good. None of you will ever have to deal with me fucking anything up ever again, the future will be better off without me.” Cora sniffled again. Adora took another step only for Cora to dash forward, passig Adora with unusual speed and grace before she brought her fist to the back of Adora’s head. Adora gasped as her world went dark, crumbling to the ground in seconds. Cora knelt next to Adora, frowning in pain to her mother before her hands glowed with a soft yellow light. “I’m sorry, Mom… But I have to fix my mistakes.”</p>
<p>Back in Bright Moon, Future Adora burst into Glimmer’s study, much to Glimmer’s surprise at the look of terror on Future Adora’s face.</p>
<p>“Cora’s leaving Bright Moon!” Future Adora said loudly. Glimmer frowned getting up from her seat.</p>
<p>“And we probably can’t stop her. If she’s made her choice, then why bother going after her?” Glimmer asked coldly.</p>
<p>“We have to try, don’t we?” Future Adora asked in a plea. “I know she’s about to erase my memory. She’s erasing everything from finding her when Catra opened the portal, to even knowing that she’s my daughter. I have a bad feeling, Glimmer, we have to find her, please.” Future Adora pleaded. “The Future needs her in more ways than one.” Glimmer frowned.</p>
<p>“She’s been a thorn in our side since she got here, and so have all of you! Ordering us around like we don’t know what we’re doing. If you haven’t noticed, ADORA, we’re in the middle of a WAR. A war we are closer to winning than ever before.” Glimmer sneered at Future Adora who gave Glimmer a look of hurt. Before Adora could say a word, Lillian and Lyre burst into the study.</p>
<p>“MOM! CORA’S GONE!” Lillian wailed, “She’s gone and it’s all my fault!” Lyre sighed.</p>
<p>“Lillian, Lyre, what did you do? What did you do to Glimmer, too?” Future Adora asked, rounding on the Twins. Lyre flinched.</p>
<p>“We followed orders, Aunt Adora. You said to erase every last slip other than knowing that we’re their children. That’s what we did.” Lyre said carefully. “Lillian told Cora that she was too much like Aunt Catra, that she did nothing but screw up. Cora tries so damn hard to be part of the Alliance, she doesn’t need to be told that she’s not good enough.” Lyre gave his sister a glare. Glimmer sighed.</p>
<p>“Then go find her. It’s not like any of you are being of use right now. It’s late, and I’m going to bed.” With that Glimmer teleported from the room, leaving Adora with the Twins.</p>
<p>“Did she say where she’s going? At the very least?” Adora asked while glaring at Lillian. Lillian shook her head. </p>
<p>“I haven’t been able to feel her connection since Aunt Catra took full control of the Tigerseye again.” Lillian hesitated.</p>
<p>“Lillian, I swear. If my daughter is gone for good, I’ll murder you both myself. You have no idea how that ONE comment may have just fucked up the future. Why didn’t you stop her, Lyre?” Adora’s voice rose in pitch and volume. </p>
<p>“I tried, how do you think I got scratched?” Lyre said defensively, bringing Adora’s attention to the jagged cut on his cheek. </p>
<p>“We need to find her, Aunt Adora. That’s all there is to it, do you have any idea where she would have gone?” Lillian asked. Adora frowned.</p>
<p>“Razz.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there's my purpose for bringing in the Twins. </p>
<p>When the FUCK did Glimmer do a nose dive into Bitch-ville? like, yikes.</p>
<p>I'm sorry it's such a short chapter... D: I'm just a busy little Catra who is trying to work and brighten peoples days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "When in Doubt, Razz it Out."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Current Adora remembers nothing. Catra is having a hard time with her new magic powers. Future Adora suggests seeing Razz to find Cora. Razz is just Razz.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“OH! Adora, Dearie! You’re just in time! And you brought Catra, too! Oh, that’s great!” Came Razz’s voice as the quirky crone popped up directly behind Catra. Catra let out a scream.</p>
<p>“OH MY GODS WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!?! HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME!?!?” Catra screeched. Future Adora giggled.</p>
<p>“Razz doesn’t experience time in a linear fashion, Catra. She sometimes gets the past, present, and Future mixed up.  Razz, this is the first time you’ve met Catra. Catra, this is Madame Razz, she is probably the most knowledgeable person on Etheria. If you can deal with her quirkiness.” Current Adora giggled. Catra flushed as Razz took her by the right hand and began to drag Catra into her cottage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra grunted as she swiped at yet another vine. She growled her frustration as the blue flames turned the vines to ice, shattering them upon impact with her hand.</p>
<p>“ADORA!? SPARKLES!? ANYBODY!?” Catra yelled loudly. She had made her way to the Whispering Woods after Hordak had chastised her for bonding with a Rune Stone without his say. For some reason, the only thing that Catra could think of, was to ask the Rebellion for help. It stung Catra’s pride to ask for help, but she knew she had to do something. “COME ON YOU STUPID PRINCESSES! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!” Catra yelled again, accidentally freezing a tree to her right, making her jump in surprise. “Okay, Catra, calm down. They’re around here somewhere.” Catra grumbled to herself.</p>
<p>“Damn it, I have no idea where they went. I swear, I’m going to strangle you both if we don’t find either of them soon. If Razz doesn’t know, then it’s all over.” Came the familiar voice of Adora. Catra’s ears perked forward as her tail flicked nervously behind her before Future Adora and the twins came into the clearing. </p>
<p>“ADORA! Thank the gods! I have NEVER been so happy to see your dopey face.” Catra launched herself at Future Adora, who was taken off guard, allowing Catra to tackle her to the ground. </p>
<p>“Kitkat?” Future Adora asked, Catra’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake, scrambling away from Future Adora. “No, no, no. It’s okay. Why aren’t you in the Fright Zone?” Future Adora asked gently. Catra’s ears folded back and her tail curled around her waist in a sign of guilt. </p>
<p>“I… I… I made a mistake, Adora. Cora tried to warn me, and so did my future self. I can’t control it, I can’t stop it, It hurts…” Catra hugged herself, “Cora was right, I can use Freezefire, I can use Magicat Magic, Sorcery, or whatever it really is… I need to go to Alvasta. Gresham might have answers about what’s happening. Hordak was so pissed he almost demoted me. The Horde is all I have right now, Adora… I don’t know what to do.” Catra said softly. “I’m… I’m scared…” Catra admitted</p>
<p>“I know, Kitkat. I know. We need to find Cora and my past self. Because of THESE TWO Cora left Bright Moon. You really did a number on her, and when Gresham brought her in, apparently she was out for three days even after I had healed her. I know Cora’s done a number on my memory, I won’t remember some of it until after the War. At current, my Present self will have no idea who Cora is, or even that Cora was forced back in time. I just don’t know where Cora is. She’s needed, Catra, so much in the future. If she may have told you ANYTHING while she was with you in the Fright Zone, or even in Alvasta, please. Please tell us.” Adora reached out to capture Catra’s hands in her own. Catra frowned.</p>
<p>“I don’t know where she is, Adora. Even if I did, what’s to say she wants to be found. If she’s so much like me, like she said, then there’s no way she’s coming back, no way she’d tell anyone about where she’d be going. Besides, what are you three doing here? Did I wind up in the future?” Catra asked. Adora shook her head. </p>
<p>“No, we realized we had let too much slip to Glimmer, Bow, Shadow Weaver, and even myself. Since Cora and the twins can perform Sorcery and Magicat Magic, sorcery, whatever, Micah taught them how to erase and alter memories. It’s a dirty trick, but it’s useful. Lillian and Lyre took care of Glimmer and Bow as well as Shadow Weaver. There was apparently an argument between Lillian and Cora, and Cora left, that’s all we know. Your memories are the only ones that fully stay in tact, because you didn’t really have the future spoiled for you. Right now, you’re Cora’s only hope of returning to the future.” Adora hesitated looking at her hands still holding Catra’s.</p>
<p>“Look, I don’t know where she is, in case you can’t tell, Adora, I ruin people. I shove them away and hurt them. I almost killed Cora, all because she tried to warn me of the consequences. I threw the first punch, Adora, I tried to make her bond with the Jade Tigerseye because I had no idea what it would do to me.” Catra burst into sobs causing Adora to give her a soft frown.</p>
<p>“You didn’t know, Catra… You only knew how to deal with the situation the only way you knew how.” Adora said softly as she got to her feet, taking Catra with her. “We need to find Razz, she may know where Cora is.” Catra wiped her face stubbornly. It was then that Adora grabbed her head and a scream of pain erupted from her.</p>
<p>“Adora? Adora? Are you okay?!” Catra asked, Adora whimpered as she pulled her hands from her hair. She gave Catra a look of horror. “Adora, talk to me.” Catra demanded. Adora took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“She’s cutting her ties. All of them. She’s… She’s… Not coming back, is she?” Adora asked helplessly. Catra could barely believe the horrified grief she saw in Adora’s eyes.</p>
<p>“No, you said that… Razz person would know where she is. All we can do is try, right?” Catra asked as she gently gripped Adora’s shoulders, “Pull yourself together. If you want to find your kid, you’re going to have to stop being a wuss and do it. Okay?” Catra said </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Current Adora let out a groan, pushing herself up to a sitting position. She looked around in confusion. Slowly, Adora got to her feet, groaning at the massive headache that she had. </p>
<p>“Hello?” Adora called out, reaching up and gently touching the large lump on the back of her head. Adora gave a hiss before she removed her hand and looked around. She took a shaky step before she looked around, beginning to walk through the woods, unable to shake off the confusion. </p>
<p>“Razz should be this way, I hope.” Grumbled a voice that Adora barely recognized as her own. </p>
<p>“Are you sure about this, Adora? You said this Razz person can’t differentiate between past, present, and future, what makes you think she can help us?” Came Catra’s voice. Current Adora tensed as Future Adora followed closely by Current Catra and the Twins came into the clearing. “I mean it might jus- uh oh.” Catra mumbled as she locked eyes with Current Adora. Current Adora looked between the four in confusion, her hands raised in loose fists as she seemed to be contemplating the need to fight vs. the overwhelming sensation of her pounding head.  </p>
<p>“Easy, Aunt Adora, how did you get out here?” Lyre asked, “What happened to your face?” Current Adora looked to her hands before she touched the side of her face where a bruise had formed. </p>
<p>“Who are you? Why are you with Catra? Are you with the Horde?” Current Adora hissed, bringing her hand away from her face, back into a fighting stance. </p>
<p>“Adora, calm down, there’s no need to fight us. We’re looking for Cora, have you seen her?” asked Future Adora. Current Adora stared at Future Adora.</p>
<p>“Who are you? Why do you look like me? And who’s Cora?” Current Adora asked loudly as she took a step back after noticing that Future Adora had begun to walk closer. “Who are you two, and why are you calling me Aunt Adora?” Current Adora snapped. Lillian and Lyre exchanged glances, as Catra held up her hands in a form of surrender.</p>
<p>“Adora, there’s something REALLY, REALLY, weird going on. These guys need your help to find someone very important to them. I need help to control my new magic…” Catra hesitated as the blue flames slowly snaked around her hands from the center of her palm. “You princesses have experience with this stuff. I don’t.” Catra said slowly just as Current Arora dashed forward with a shout.</p>
<p>“FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!” Current Adora shouted as she dashed straight for Catra. Catra yelped, barely dodging the now glowing eight foot tall She-Ra form of Current Adora.</p>
<p>“Adora! Don’t! Please, listen!” Future Adora yelped.</p>
<p>“Who are you? And what’s with the stupid fire trick? The real Catra doesn’t know Magic or Sorcery.” Current Adora hissed as Catra skillfully dodged the Sword of Protection, managing to land a punch to She-Ra’s gut. Current Adora doubled over briefly.</p>
<p>“Stop trying to fight me for a minute so I can explain, dumbass. Don’t you three interfere, this is between us.” Catra snapped as she grabbed Current Adora by the collar with the hand that wasn’t glowing with frostfire, briefly addressing Future Adora and the Twins. “In case you haven’t noticed, stupid, I’m trying NOT to kill you. I’ll only say this once, so pay attention. These guys are looking for a Magicat female named Cora. Looks kind of like me with blonde hair and matching blue eyes. This kid knew about the pack of Magicats that still live in Alvasta. Nod if you’re following me.” Catra snarled.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Current Adora spat in response. Catra gave a growl as she shoved She-Ra in the chest. Catra dodged as She-Ra brought the Sword of Protection around to try to make a slice at Catra.</p>
<p>“Adora, I don’t have the patience for you to be a pain in my ass! Why was Shadow Weaver so hung up on getting you home, anyway, when you’re just a spoiled little bitch who is used to getting her way? Agh. Look. Cora reunited me with my family, okay? She knows more about the Jade Tigerseye than anyone else in this time. I bonded with the Jade Tigerseye because I figured it would help me knock your stupid princess skull in. The problem, Adora, is I can’t control it. I keep freezing shit, Hordak is fucking pissed. I NEED to find that kid just like they do.” Catra caught She-Ra’s wrist as Current Adora brought her hand around to try to punch Catra. Her face was an inch from She-ra’s, both wearing sneers of anger. “If you’re not going to help us, then maybe that stupid hermit granny would help.” Catra tightened her grip on She-Ra’s wrist.</p>
<p>“How do I know this isn’t a trick?” Current Adora growled. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be working with your Future Self and the kids of Arrow-boy and Sparkles if this was a joke, Adora. If you don’t believe me, just ask.” Catra released She-Ra’s wrist, doing a backflip, only for She-Ra to grab her by the tail and slam her to the ground. Catra let out a yell, the ground beneath her freezing instantly in a burst of the blue flames.</p>
<p>“AUNT CATRA!” Lillian yelped, but didn’t make a move toward Catra as Future Adora was standing between the Twins and She-Ra. </p>
<p>“Adora, please. Catra’s right. The person we’re looking for is your daughter, your future daughter. Cora convinced Catra to bond with the Jade Tigerseye, but she can’t control it on her own. She told me about it, only Cora knows how to help, Adora.” Future Adora took a step forward. Future Adora was surprised that Current Adora turned to her, the tip of the Sword of Protection aimed for Future Adora’s throat.</p>
<p>“Why should I believe you? She purposefully opened a portal that tore reality apart, it’s just gotten worse for the Rebellion. I suppose you Horde bastards are proud of the shit that’s happened since then.” Current Adora snarled.</p>
<p>“Adora, I promise, this isn’t a trick. Lillian, Lyre, and I came back in time to get Cora with the help of Castaspella and Glimmer. Cora was last seen in Bright Moon. I’m assuming you got into a fight with her and she erased your memory. Put the Eight foot tall warrior lady away, and we can talk, okay?” Future Adora said soothingly. Current Adora frowned looking briefly to Catra who was still laying on her back, a pained look on her face. “You okay, Kitkat?” Future Adora asked as she carefully rounded Current Adora, to offer Catra a hand. Catra flopped her left arm over her face, groaning loudly. </p>
<p>“Don’t. I mean it when I say I can’t control it. I accidentally froze half of Hordak’s lab, which is part of why he’s so pissed. Cora said I would pay a price for bonding with the Tigerseye, now I know why… And do me a favor, stop calling me Kitkat, it’s gross. Especially considering you’re Future Adora.” Catra groaned.</p>
<p>“Don’t be dramatic, Kitkat.” Future Adora sighed. Future Adora then turned to the Twins who were still staring in shock. “Lillian, Lyre, I need you to go back to Bright Moon and distract Glimmer and Bow for me. I think I know what Kitkat told me to tag along for. Here, Catra found these in Cora’s room just before we got here. It’ll help you get to Bright Moon faster.” Future Adora took something from her pocket, tossing it to Lyre who clumsily caught the two small vials that had come from Future Adora’s pockets.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll be safe with them, Aunt Adora?” Lyre asked, eyeing Current Adora who was still in She-Ra form, Catra still on the ground, and Future Adora standing between the two. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Get going.” Future Adora said as Lilian took a vial from Lyre.</p>
<p>“Be safe, all three of you, and if you find Cora, please apologize for me…” Lillian then swiftly drew a sigil on the ground in the glittering sorcery powder from the vial, reaching her hand over it to Lyre, a large Sorcery circle appearing between them. No sooner had Lyre taken his sister’s hand, the twins disappeared. Current Adora gave a huff before she finally reverted to normal.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll take the bait. You’re… Future me?” Current Adora asked. Future Adora nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. Catra, get up. I know Magical Overload sucks, but you’re being dramatic… Come on, Let’s go find Razz, okay?” Future Adora looked to Catra, folding her arms over her chest. </p>
<p>“Magical Overload? Catra doesn’t have magic.” Current Adora rose a brow as Catra jumped up to her feet, groaning as the flames engulfed her entire right arm, making Catra observe it in disgust for a moment until the flames disappeared, making Catra flex her hand. She then gave Current Adora a look of contempt.</p>
<p>“Pay attention, Adora. Gods. I went to Alvasta to check it out with Cora and Scorpia. I found out, haha, I’m a fucking Princess. I literally fought Cora and wound up bonding to the Jade Tigerseye. I can now use Magicat Magic, I can now use freezefire, but I can’t fucking control it. Cora mentioned, when she was still with me in the Fright Zone, that the Jade Tigerseye is currently so overfilled with ancient magic from being dormant for centuries, and that I would have a difficult time controlling it.” Catra sounded irritated as she spoke.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Kitkat, you learn how to control it, I promise. Or at least learn how to make sure you don’t freeze all of Bright Moon. Glimmer is still pretty salty about that… That’s not my point. If you two can just not kill each other until we find Cora, I would appreciate it, so much.” Future Adora gave Current Adora a look, making Current Adora sigh heavily as the Sword of Protection moulded itself into a bracer about Adora’s left forearm. </p>
<p>“So you need to see Razz for it?” Current Adora asked snidely.</p>
<p>“Agh. Your Future self said that this Razz person would know where Cora is. If we find her, it’ll shut your Future self up as well as get me what I need. Are you going to shut up and help us or not? Agh, Princesses.” Catra grumbled. Future Adora gave a sheepish snort.</p>
<p>“That’s an oxymoron, Kitkat.” Future Adora snickered. Catra shot her a glare.</p>
<p>“Shut up, and stop calling me that.” Catra bristled as she matched off, a soft blush to her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Damn, I love that woman.” Future Adora said loud enough for Current Adora to hear but not Catra.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Current Adora said approaching Future Adora, falling into step beside her,as they trailed after Catra who didn’t seem to care where she was going.</p>
<p>“You and Catra get married… I forgot how much of your memory Cora erased when she had her little fit. So, long story short: When Kitkat opened that portal, despite the warnings, she somehow summoned Cora from the future. Catra finds out she was stolen from her family in Alvasta, and that she’s been missing, presumed killed by Shadow Weaver, for twenty years. Catra’s probably still trying to come to terms with the fact Shadow Weaver lied to her while simultaneously telling her the truth about her own heritage. She has an older brother, Gresham, and he’s ridiculously over protective of her. He absolutely adores Catra, and is pretty much the one who teaches Catra most of what she knows about Magicat Magic. After Cora was born, all of a sudden Magicats began to be able to use Magicat Magic again. It’s complicated.” Future Adora mused. Current Adora frowned at Catra’s back, as surprisingly, Catra seemed to be headed in the direction of Razz’s cottage.</p>
<p>Neither Adora spoke until they came across the clearing around Razz’s cottage. Current Adora jogged past Catra, cupping her face with a hand.</p>
<p>“Hey, Razz? You awake?” Current Adora called.</p>
<p>“OH! Adora, Dearie! You’re just in time! And you brought Catra, too! Oh, that’s great!” Came Razz’s voice as the quirky crone popped up directly behind Catra. Catra let out a scream.</p>
<p>“OH MY GODS WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!?! HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME!?!?” Catra screeched. Future Adora giggled.</p>
<p>“Razz doesn’t experience time in a linear fashion, Catra. She sometimes gets the past, present, and Future mixed up.  Razz, this is the first time you’ve met Catra. Catra, this is Madame Razz, she is probably the most knowledgeable person on Etheria. If you can deal with her quirkiness.” Current Adora giggled. Catra flushed as Razz took her by the right hand and began to drag Catra into her cottage.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while since you came to visit Madam Razz, Catra. How are the kids? Is Pan eating his mushrooms? And how are you feeling, Dearie, goodness, I haven’t seen you so thin in years! Adora, dearie, you need to cook more often.” Razz prattled on as she pushed Catra into a chair, making Catra blink.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any kids, lady. Agh, will one of you explain, please?!” Catra whined. Future Adora gave a snort.</p>
<p>“The kids are fine as far as I know, Razz. Come back to the present, Razz. Remember how Cora and I went back in time?” Future Adora asked.</p>
<p>“Ah, that child of yours, Adora. She tries so hard to be the next She-Ra, but it’s not in her cards, you know.” Razz shook her head. “Catra, Dearie, put your feet up, you must be tired… I’ll make you some stew. Adora, you need to take better care of your wife, especially because of the little one.” Razz shook a disciplinary finger at Current Adora.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Current Adora asked as Razz didn’t give Catra time to refuse a bowl of stew shoved in her hands. </p>
<p>“Kitkat is currently pregnant in the future with our third child. Cora’s our oldest, and Pan is our current baby, but he’ll be the middle child once the baby’s born.” Offered Future Adora. Catra choked on her stew making Razz tut about “hormones” and “we need to do something about your nausea”.</p>
<p>“Razz. The Present. You’re in the future again.” Future Adora said to Razz. “This is the first time you’ve met Catra, okay? We’re looking for Cora, do you know where she would be?” </p>
<p>“She’s every inch your daughter, Adora. She’s probably off playing in the ruins again. She should be picking berries. She did promise she was going to make pie with me tomorrow. Ah… She reminds me so much of Mara, you know that, Adora, dearie?” Razz asked Current Adora as if she didn’t realize there were more than one Adora in her house.</p>
<p>“Ruins? Oh  no… Light Hope might have seen her.” Current Adora yelped. Future Adora paled.</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Razz is a gem and I love her. </p>
<p>I figured I laid on the Angst long enough. Now for some "Razzle-Dazzle" of the non-Voltron variety. (I regret NOTHING.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Figuring it Out..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and both Adoras confront Cora, only to find, she was trying to do the right thing in her own way. Future Adora temporarily loses her shit. Light Hope is an asshole, since when isn't Light Hope an asshole. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“WHAT. IN. THE. NAME. OF. ETHERIA. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU’RE. DOING.” Future Adora snarled lowly. Catra was almost impressed that Future Adora had it in her to be that angry. “YOUR MOTHER WOULD FUCKING KILL ME IF I DON’T BRING YOU HOME. SHE’S A BASKET CASE AS IS. AND OF ALL THE CHILDISH, IMMATURE, SELFISH THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE!” Future Adora gave Cora’s ear a sharp yank, bringing her daughter close with Cora giving a whimper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora stood in front of the ruins, scowling at the door. She had learned to read the language of the First Ones from Adora.</p>
<p>“Eternia.” She said softly as she looked up at the text on the door. The text glowed briefly before the door hissed open, allowing Cora to enter the ruins. She made her way inside, frowning at the halls, dimly lit by the First Ones Tech that powered the ruins.</p>
<p>“Please stand by for identification scan.” Cora barely had time to register a disembodied voice before a beam scanned her appearance from head to toe. “User not recognized.” The voice said, emotionless and empty.</p>
<p>“Register user.” Cora demanded.</p>
<p>“Administrator access required. Administrator not detected, lock down protocol will be initiated.” The voice replied. Cora gave a growl.</p>
<p>“Heart of Etheria!” Cora snapped.</p>
<p>“Administrator detected. Welcome.” The voice said this time as a hologram appeared before Cora. The blue pixelated figure seemed to walk up to Cora. “Please confirm your identity.” </p>
<p>“I am Cora, Princess of Alvasta.” Cora snapped.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Princess of Alvasta, Cora. I am Light Hope, how may I assist you?” Light Hope’s tone was still deadpan and empty. Cora rose a brow, but ignored Light Hope’s question. </p>
<p>“I need to make sure of something, where’s the control panel?” Cora asked in return. </p>
<p>“The Control Panel is this way. It contains lots of information about the Crystal Castle as well as information about the many kingdoms of Etheria. Please, follow me.” Light Hope gave an aloof gesture. Cora followed after Light Hope, frowning as the hologram led the way deeper into the castle. After several corridors and halls, Light Hope gestured for a door. “This way.” Light Hope’s monotonic voice stated, giving a gesture to enter the room. Cora entered the room, scowling up at the screens that were currently blank. </p>
<p>“Good thing that Uncle Bow taught me how to work these things, and that I am part Eternian.” Cora muttered as she pressed a hand to a panel, causing the interface to light up. “Stupid glitchy thousand year old tech.” Cora grumbled again as she seemed to be scrolling through information.</p>
<p>“You are looking for the Jade Tigerseye? It has long been dormant since before the First Ones arrived on Etheria. Expeditions to Alvasta show that the Rune Stone appears to be defective, and has not been paired with a Princess. I am certain that the Rune Stone of the Jade Tigerseye is not needed to activate the Heart of Etheria.” Light Hope’s robotic voice offered.</p>
<p>“I’m not stupid, Light Hope. I know what is and isn’t part of the Heart.” Cora snapped. “The Tigerseye is awake, it’s been bound to my mother. I was hoping the First Ones had some kind of information on how to siphon the excess energy to possibly a different Rune Stone that IS connected to the Heart in order to lessen the Magical Overload on the Jade Tigerseye Princess.” Cora briefly looked to Light Hope.</p>
<p>“I do not know if that is possible. Possibly look into the Rune Stones themselves?” Light Hope suggested, a small flicker of curiosity in her robotic voice. </p>
<p>“LIGHT HOPE! LIGHT HOPE ARE YOU IN HERE!?” Called a familiar voice that caused Cora to give a hiss.</p>
<p>“That would be Adora. If you would like, I can have Adora assist you.” Light Hope stated.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t need her. Distract her, make her do something else. Under no circumstances are you to let her know I’m here.” Cora snapped lowly.</p>
<p>“Of course. Please excuse me.” With that, Light Hope faded from the room, her disappearance was followed up by a loud scream of terror and rambunctious snort-laughter. </p>
<p>Current and Future Adora were both laughing at Catra’s reaction to Light Hope.</p>
<p>“Shut up, it’s not funny!” Catra hissed. Current Adora wiped tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Light Hope, has anyone else been here?” Future Adora asked, coughing as she tried to hide her amusement.</p>
<p>“No, why are there two of you? Is my programming malfunctioning?” Light Hope inquired with  a tint of manufactured curiosity. </p>
<p>“No, don’t worry about it. We need some help, do you know anything about the Jade Tigerseye?” Current Adora asked.</p>
<p>“I do. It has been dormant for thousands of years. The Rune Stone known as the Jade Tigerseye is considered defective. Does that help?” Light Hope queried. Catra gave a hiss. “This Magicat is hissing at me, is this normal?” Light Hope queried again, looking Catra over.</p>
<p>“That’s Catra, don’t worry about it. Do you know anything else about the Jade Tigerseye?” Current Adora asked. </p>
<p>“It is located in the country of Alvasta, south of the Crimson Wastes. It is considered defective, and does not need to be activated in order to activate the Heart of Etheria.” Light Hope stated, blinking rather dimly at Current Adora.</p>
<p>“Light Hope, I swear to the gods, if you’re pulling my leg, then I will dismantle you, piece by piece…” Future Adora growled.</p>
<p>“This version of yourself is Angry. You should calm yourself.” Light Hope’s robotic voice was tinted with a hint of irritation.</p>
<p>“You’re BOTH wasting my time! I need to find the kid. If this thing doesn’t know where she is, then I’m out! Agh! Stupid Princesses and their stupid bullshit Rune Stone Powers…” Catra mumbled. </p>
<p>“Catra, come on, I know you’re still pissed, but please, if Light Hope can give us any clues, it’s worth a shot.” Current Adora sighed.</p>
<p>“The Magicat is upset.” Light Hope observed.</p>
<p>“Hold on. Light Hope, Register user.” Future Adora demanded.</p>
<p>“Registering user, please hold for identification scan.” Light Hope said. Catra about jumped out of her skin as a blue beam scanned her. “Please Identify new user.” Light Hope mused.</p>
<p>“Catra, Princess of Alvasta.” Future Adora stated, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“Error. A Princess of Alvasta preexists in the system. Please identify new user.” Light Hope offered.</p>
<p>“Fine. Catra, Queen of Alvasta.” Future Adora snapped. Light Hope’s expression went blank for a moment.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Catra, Queen of Alvasta, what is your inquiry? How may I be of assistance?” Light hope asked, seeming a bit more animated than normal. Catra glared at Future Adora.</p>
<p>“I am not a Queen, and I’m sure as shit not a Princess.” Catra growled.</p>
<p>“Agh, you don’t have a choice, Catra, you were the one who bonded with the Rune Stone, now shut up. Be glad you even have access to the Crystal Castle and the First Ones ruins now.” Future Adora scowled. “Gods, how on earth did I ever tolerate you when we were younger…” Future Adora threw her hands up in frustration.</p>
<p>“Wait. If Catra hasn’t been here, and she wasn’t registered here before, then how did a Princess of Alvasta get registered previously?” Current Adora asked. Future Adora blinked.</p>
<p>“It had to be someone with Administrator access. The only one I know of that has that access is me, well, I mean you, I mean us.” Future Adora stammered.</p>
<p>“There are currently two registered administrators at this time.” Light Hope stated, nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“Light Hope, who is the other Administrator.” Current Adora asked with a scowl.</p>
<p>“The Administrators are: Cora, Princess of Alvasta and: Adora, She-Ra - Princess of Power.” Light Hope Replied. </p>
<p>“Oh no.” Future Adora gasped. “She knows First One’s Tech almost as well as Bow and Entrapta. She would know how to hack the Crystal Castle in less than two minutes. Catra, take the hallway to your left, Adora, you’re with me. I have a feeling she’s still here.” Future Adora yelled. Catra immediately took off in the indicated direction before both Adoras took off in the other direction. </p>
<p>Catra slid along the floor, as she scrambled down the hall. </p>
<p>“CORA! CORA, ARE YOU IN HERE!?!” Catra called loudly. A blur of movement caught Catra’s eye. “CORA WAIT!” She called out as she dashed down a different hall, chasing the smaller, blonde Magicat. “CORA, STOP, I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU!” Catra yelped as the floor beneath her turned to ice, causing her to trip, sliding gracefully into Cora who had hesitated, knocking them both into a wall. Catra wound up sitting on Cora’s chest, both groaning loudly. Cora attempted to squirm out from under Catra. “Stop! ADORA SHE’S OVER HERE!” Catra called out, managing to grab Cora by the wrists, pinning her to the floor. Catra gave a grunt as Cora continued to struggle. </p>
<p>“Let me go! Get off me!” Cora yelled, managing to hit Catra in the face with the back of her own hand. </p>
<p>“NO! CALM DOWN YOU FUCKING BRAT! STOP IT! ADORA HURRY THE FUCK UP!” Catra called, seconds before the blue flames erupted from Catra’s left hand. Catra winced, pulling away from Cora before Cora managed to squirm out from under Catra. Cora seemed to realize that she was trapped, the sound of both Adoras racing down the hall. “Took you long enough. If you had taken longer, I would have turned her into a popsicle...” Catra grumbled, trying to make the blue flames on her left arm fade. Future Adora said nothing as she marched up to Cora, swinging her fist in a wide arc to connect with Cora’s cheek, causing her to stumble back a few steps. Future Adora’s eyes glowed with the familiar glow of She-Ra’s magic as she grabbed Cora by the ear. Current Adora getting shoved into Catra in the process, just as the flames had disappeared from Catra’s arm.</p>
<p>“WHAT. IN. THE. NAME. OF. ETHERIA. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU’RE. DOING.” Future Adora snarled lowly. Catra was almost impressed that Future Adora had it in her to be that angry. “YOUR MOTHER WOULD FUCKING KILL ME IF I DON’T BRING YOU HOME. SHE’S A BASKET CASE AS IS. AND OF ALL THE CHILDISH, IMMATURE, SELFISH THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE!” Future Adora gave Cora’s ear a sharp yank, bringing her daughter close with Cora giving a whimper. </p>
<p>“So what, it’s not like you care. I’m nothing but a burden and a thorn in the side of the Alliance. You’re She-Ra, Momma is Queen of Alvasta. I’m fucking nobody, I’m nothing compared to the both of you. I fuck everything up. So why not start erasing my own existence now. I’m not special, I’m not needed, I’m just the kid who gets in the way.” Cora slapped Future Adora’s hand from her ear, both Future Adora and Cora were glaring at one another. “Everyone’s right, I’m every inch Momma’s daughter. Too much Magicat, not enough She-Ra. Too much Catra, not enough Adora.” Cora hissed. Future Adora turned bright red. </p>
<p>“Nobody asked you to be like me! Catra and I just want you to be happy! Fuck, if you would just listen you would know. Your mother and I love you the way you are. You’re a goofy ball of feelings that could knock the crap out of everyone if you weren’t such a doofus. Your birth brought magic back to the Magicats, you were the start of the peace treaties between Alvasta and the rest of Etheria. Why can’t you get it through your thick skull that you don’t have to be like either of us?” Future Adora growled. “If I wasn’t so fucking angry that you ran off, gods, I don’t know what I would do…” Future Adora grabbed Cora in a hug, holding her close. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt, Kitten. You’re such an idiot and I love you so much… Even when you’re acting just like your mother, you still try to do whatever you can for everyone else.” Future Adora pulled away frowning sadly. “You we’re looking for information on the Jade Tigerseye and how to keep your mother from being overloaded with magic, right?” Future Adora asked releasing Cora and motioned to Catra and Current Adora who were watching the interaction with shocked curiosity.</p>
<p>Cora looked away, rubbing at her arm, her ears folded back with her tail wrapped tightly around her thigh. She gave the floor a look of shame.</p>
<p>“All I do is mess things up. Everyone has admitted that on several occasions. If I could help Momma by somehow transferring part of the Magic stored in the Tigerseye to like the Moon Stone, or the Black Garnet, or something, maybe Momma would be able to control it better.” Cora admitted, looking up to meet Catra’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Agh, Princesses and their gooey feelings, gag me.” Catra grumbled. </p>
<p>“Isn’t that an oxymoron now, Catra? I mean you’re technically a bonafide Princess because of the Tigerseye.” Current Adora jabbed Catra with her elbow. </p>
<p>“Shut up. I’m not a freak like you who turns into an eight foot tall glowing woman in a tiara. I mean it’s an improvement, but the fact remains that you and Sparkles are freaks.” Catra smirked.</p>
<p>“Excuse you!” Current Adora snapped as Catra laughed, dodging Current Adora trying to shove her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s worse, the hair or the glowing or even the tiara!” Catra hooted. </p>
<p>“Okay, you two. Now that we found Cora. Adora, you need to get your happy ass back to Bright Moon. Meanwhile, Catra you’re taking Cora back to the Fright Zone. I’m going to stay here and work on trying to see what can be done to assist with figuring out what Cora mentioned. I know it’s possible, I just don’t know how.” Future Adora mumbled.</p>
<p>“Wait. Why does she have to go to the Fright Zone?” Current Adora asked looking at Cora. </p>
<p>“Because she’s needed to help balance Catra out. Besides you two haven’t had a civil conversation since you defected from the Horde. This is about as civil as you two get with each other. You both chose your side. The real fight is only beginning.” Future Adora mused. She then reached into one of the pouches at her hip, “Cora, take Adora back to Bright Moon. Take Catra to Alvasta first then back to the Fright Zone. Here, you had Lyre take these from Castaspella’s stores.” Future Adora handed Cora four small vials, identical to the ones she had given to Lillian earlier. “Just be safe, Okay?” Future Adora gave a smile as Cora pocketed three of the four vials. </p>
<p>“Mom, are you sure about this?” Cora asked. Future Adora nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, It’s better if I stay out of the way, and that Etheria doesn’t know that She-Ra is a time-meddling snot. Just think about everything your mother told you about what happened during the war and you’ll be fine. Okay?” Future Adora stated, “Go, I’m counting on you.” Cora nodded, stepping away from Future Adora. She crouched on the floor, between Future and Current Adora. Using the shimmering sorcery powder that Future Adora had provided, Cora traced an elaborate circle on the floor. </p>
<p>“Stay safe, Mom. I love you.” Cora called over her shoulder as she held out her hands, extending one to Catra and one to Current Adora. Confused, both Current Adora and Catra took one of Cora’s hands, allowing a circle to form around them. In a flash, the three appeared on the outskirts of Bright Moon. Cora dropped Adora and Catra’s hands, stumbling backward with a groan.</p>
<p>“Cora, are you okay?” Adora asked as Cora held up a hand. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, I just don’t have a ton of magic at my disposal. Unlike Lillian, who can use Sorcery. Magicat Magic has more limits. I used a good portion to erase the memories you told me to erase through Lillian and Lyre. Teleporting also takes up a good portion of my magic. I have enough magic to get Momma and I to the Fright Zone, but that’s it. I’ll be out of magic for a few days, but I’ll be fine.” Cora said while giving a very Adora-like grin to Adora.</p>
<p>“You should probably go, Adora. And don’t worry, I learned my lesson the last time. Know that the next time we meet, I’ll be more prepared to kick your ass.” Catra grinned. “Come on, Kid. Let’s get out of here.” Catra stated as Cora nodded, pulling out a second vial. Cora knelt, drawing a pattern in the glittering powder before standing and reaching for Catra’s hand again. “Later, Adora.” Catra called before the two disappeared. When they reappeared, it was on the outskirts of Alvasta. This time, Cora groaned, tripping and falling into Catra. “Woah, don’t die on me, please. I really don’t want Adora to kill me.” Catra grumbled. Cora shook her head. </p>
<p>“I’m out of magic. That’s all. You’re going to have to get us to the Fright Zone after we meet with Uncle Gresh. Trust me, you’ll have more control over it once we go see him.” Cora responded giving Catra another dopey, Adora-like grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate writing Light Hope. Light Hope is so fucking boring. </p>
<p>I think Cora's on the right path. IDK yet, we'll see. For those who are over Cora's attitude. Take a GOOD look at Catra. Take a REAL good look, because they're so fucking similar. </p>
<p>So, this chapter took longer to write than normal. I normally don't write in a linear fashion, but here we are. I haven't written any future scenes or other parts. I'm taking it one piece at a time, which is super out of my norm. If it wasn't for Sunshine and Ash. I would be SO out of ideas to connect the dots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "Friendship and Feelings"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Current Adora begins to question her feelings for Catra. A little call from the future makes Current Adora realize that nobody is beyond redemption.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>“I know. But it’s hard. We’ve been together for most of our lives, the four years we spent a part during the war… I was so consumed with rage and bitterness. I guess I’m still afraid she’ll leave me when she’s reminded what a horrible person I used to be.” Catra admitted slowly. Glimmer gave a snort.</p>
<p>“That’ll never happen, Horde Scum. If it ever did, well, you know where my room is…” Glimmer giggled giving Catra a wink. Catra seemed to choke as she pushed Glimmer off the bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank Slytherin620 for all your lovely comments. Your comments remind me why I'm still writing this Fic. </p>
<p>Thank you, this chapter is for you :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora flopped down on her bed. Like everything else in Bright Moon, it was big, fluffy, and in Adora’s opinion far too soft. Adora looked to the ceiling of her room, scowling slightly. She was sure she had felt something playful, almost teasing from Catra when they had parted. Adora thought that she hated Catra, but interacting with her future self had caused her to take a good look at their relationship. Sure, Catra and Adora had tried to kill one another, on several accounts, but Adora couldn’t help but feel like there was something more to the story. She knew from Future Adora’s comments that they were married in the future, the thought made Adora’s stomach twist uncomfortably. She could tell that Cora was very obviously their future daughter, but Adora didn’t really want to think about it. Her future self had been right, they each chose their own side of the war. Adora knew changing Catra’s mind would be a project in itself. A soft beeping noise sounded from Adora’s tracker pad. Adora picked it up, swiping aside the incoming call notification answering with a brief and curt: “Hello?” </p>
<p>“Hey Sunshine!” The voice of Future Catra stated, causing Adora to give a curious look. “You don’t look happy to see- oh, shit, I have the wrong Adora, don’t I?” Catra had the grace to look ashamed. Adora frowned but said nothing. “Adora, are you okay? You look like hell, and you’ve got one hell of a shiner…” Future Catra shifted, it was obvious she was laying down, her bushy ash colored hair fanned around her head.</p>
<p>“Why do you care?” Adora snapped. Future Catra gave a short look of hurt.</p>
<p>“Cora erased your memory, didn’t she? You told me before you left that you had to make sure that Cora erased your memory… I didn’t really think- Never mind. I was hoping to talk to Sunshine, I’ve got some news for her… I’m distracting myself.” Future Catra sighed loudly. </p>
<p>“Who the hell is Sunshine?” Adora snapped. Future Catra giggled lightly.</p>
<p>“You, stupid. Sunshine is the nickname I gave you after the War. Because you’re a bright ray of sunshine after living in the dark for so long, you’ve always told me it’s cliched.” Future Catra shrugged. Adora gave her a look of shock, “Anyway. I’ve always cared about you, Adora. I know I rarely showed it. But you know I’m an insecure little bucket of Angst. The only reason that I called because I’m lonely and I miss you… So does Pan… He’s mad because he didn’t get to go with you…” Catra moved her pad to show that curled into her side was a small boy with the same ash colored hair as Catra, only sporting a tail that was draped over his waist, the tip in his minute clawed hand, raised to his mouth so that he appeared to be chewing on the end of his tail in his sleep. Adora stared, gently touching her tracker pad screen in wonder. “He’s such a pain. If you remember how crazy I was as a kit, that is Pan to a T. But he’s also spoiled and well loved. Aren’t you, buddy?” Catra cooed, kissing Pan’s forehead, making him squeak similar to Catra when she was half asleep and didn’t want to wake up. </p>
<p>“Don’t wake him up, that’s rude.” Adora found herself saying before she could stop herself. Catra gave an easy laugh.</p>
<p>“He’s dead to the world, Adora. Just like you, once his head hits the pillow, he’s down for the count.” Catra sighed, moving the tracker pad again, showing that she was actually reclined against a gigantic feline with a glowing blue mane, Pan curled up almost in Catra’s lap. “I wish you were home, I’ve barely slept and with daily meetings to discuss the current crap that’s going on, I haven’t really had much time to even think of sleeping. Even though Gresham is my proxy, I'm still technically a Queen, just like Sparkles, we're both busy as hell with the PLC and shit. I could use some sleep, really, it's been three days since I last slept and it's been shitty sleep so I feel like I've gotten none since you left to assist with the crap from the past.” Catra said slowly. Adora gave her a quizzical look.</p>
<p>“You’re the queen of being lazy, Catra. I wouldn’t believe it for a minute that you actually miss me and can’t sleep because I’m not there.” Adora snapped, her tone more hurt than she intended it to be. Catra’s ears flattened to the side as the creature behind Catra gave a suspicious mewl.</p>
<p>“That’s low, even by my standards, Sunsh-I mean Adora, I <i>DO</i> miss you. I miss everything about your dopey face, Sparkles says we’re nauseating to be around because I can’t stand being away from you. I did my time during the war, and no thank you, I don’t like it.” Catra gave a familiar huff of impatience. Adora gave a snort of laughter, causing the creature behind Catra to give a curious purr. “It’s Sunshine, Melog. You miss her too, don’cha, buddy?” Catra grinned as the large head bumped Catra’s cheek with another purr.</p>
<p>“What is that thing?” Adora asked, noting that Catra seemed to understand it.</p>
<p>“Oh, um, this is Melog. They’re the last of their kind. They kind of adopted us, and they’re great with the kids. Melog’s been glued to me for the last few months, just like when they noticed when you were pregnant with Cora and I was pregnant with Pan.” Catra shifted again, sitting up a bit. “They’ve been a great companion, but they aren’t you.” Catra sighed with a frown.</p>
<p>“Catra? You in there?” Came the sound of Glimmer’s voice. Catra yelped as she stuffed the tracker pad out of sight. Though the screen was now black, Adora could still hear what was happening.</p>
<p>“Do you ever knock, Sparkles?” Catra snapped, “You could have woke Pan.” Glimmer’s laugh was short, amused.</p>
<p>“Nope. Nice try, we all know he sleeps like Adora, Horde Scum. Anyway, Aunt Casta heard you were having trouble sleeping and made you a sleeping potion. Don’t worry, it’s supposed to be safe for the baby.” Glimmer mused. Catra gave grunt.</p>
<p>“No thanks, Sparkles. Last time I drank one of Castaspella’s miracle potions a week ago, I threw up for four days. Magical overload and pregnancy is gross, and I don’t even WANT to know how Bow managed to put up with you when you were pregnant with the Twins.” Catra grumbled. Though muffled, Adora could hear Glimmer give a playful gag.</p>
<p>“Bow couldn’t wait for the twins to be born. Between the crying and the random bursts of sparkles, he couldn’t tell you what was worse.” Glimmer giggled. Adora heard Catra sigh, shifting slightly. “You miss Adora, don’t you?” Glimmer asked, a note of familiarity in her tone that made Adora wonder when Glimmer and Catra had become friends. Catra gave a sigh.</p>
<p>“Yeah… She was supposed to be back as soon as she could… But I don’t know how long that’s going to be… I’m so damn tired, Glim. I just… I want to sleep without the nightmares, I want to know that it’s safe… After twenty years, it still won’t go away…” Catra’s voice broke with a soft sob. A shift revealed just enough of the tracker pad to show Catra and Glimmer were sitting on the edge of the bed, Glimmer hugging Catra with a soft frown.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Catra. I promise. Adora will always come back, you know that as well as I do. Believe me, I still have nightmares, too. And I can’t sleep without Bow like you can’t sleep without Adora. It’s been what, a full twenty four-ish years since we were abducted by Horde Prime, yet we both still have our scars, don’t we. We spent months on Prime’s ship. We spent months being manipulated, beaten, and used. Yet, you chose to save me and you nearly died doing it. The nightmares and the fear may never go away, Catra…” Glimmer said softly. “Adora loves you, so much. I know you feel like she left you, but she’ll be home as soon as she can. You know she’ll do anything for you and the kids.” Glimmer pulled away before she gave a smile to where Pan was still snoring softly.</p>
<p>“I know. But it’s hard. We’ve been together for most of our lives, the four years we spent a part during the war… I was so consumed with rage and bitterness. I guess I’m still afraid she’ll leave me when she’s reminded what a horrible person I used to be.” Catra admitted slowly. Glimmer gave a snort.</p>
<p>“That’ll never happen, Horde Scum. If it ever did, well, you know where my room is…” Glimmer giggled giving Catra a wink. Catra seemed to choke as she pushed Glimmer off the bed.</p>
<p>“You’re so impossible! Oh my gods, why are you like this?!” Catra snorted, obviously amused. Glimmer cackled in glee from the floor.</p>
<p>“Because, it distracts you from the negativity. Get some sleep, Catra, you haven’t slept in three days, Adora would kill me if I didn’t try to take care of her wife.” Glimmer hefted herself up, smiling to Catra. Catra frowned. “What’s wrong, are you okay?” Glimmer asked softly, resuming the seat next to Catra. Catra looked down to her middle, causing Glimmer to frown deeper.</p>
<p>“She’s getting less active. I guess I’m scared that Adora won’t be home in time for her to be born.” Catra said softly, putting her hand on her middle, which was larger than it had been previously.</p>
<p>“There’s no way that Adora would miss the birth of any of her kids. Have you talked names?” Glimmer asked. </p>
<p>“No, we haven’t. She’s been so busy with the PLC and the negotiations, now this. I kinna like the name Finn, but I haven’t really talked to her about it…” Catra admitted. Adora gave a soft smile, she’d have to make the not so subtle suggestion next time she saw her future self. Glimmer stood, turned, and knelt in front of Catra, smiling at Catra’s middle. </p>
<p>“Well, your sweet little mutant cat baby is going to be stupidly adorable and I hope Adora will feel the same.” Glimmer announced as if it were fact. Catra’s head tilted back and she let out a hoot of laughter. </p>
<p>“Gods, I love you, Sparkles. You’re such an ass and you’re my best friend, I hope you know that.” Catra said as Glimmer stood, pulling Catra to her feet and pulling her into a hug.</p>
<p>“I know, just don’t let your wife hear that, she’d skewer me first, ask questions later.” Glimmer giggled, “Feel better, Horde Scum?” Glimmer asked fondly.</p>
<p>“A little. Listen, thanks. I appreciate you looking out for me. I’m going to try to get some sleep. If you could have Wrong Hordak bring me some of those little bun things, I’d be stupidly grateful. I’m gunna try to call Sunshine…” Catra reached over to grab the tracker pad.</p>
<p>“Agh, you’re so gay.” Glimmer giggled.</p>
<p>“I know. Now go away, I wanna call my wife.” Catra chuckled before a flash announced that Glimmer had left the room. Catra pulled out the tracker pad, surprised that Adora was grinning at her.</p>
<p>“So… Uh… Finn?” Adora asked with a grin. Catra flushed.</p>
<p>“You got to name Cora and Pan… And, well… I never really asked about naming one of our kids… I kind of forgot until about a week ago, but you kind of left before I could ask…” Catra all but mumbled. Adora giggled.</p>
<p>“I like it. I’ll be sure to bring it up to my future self when I see her again.” Adora smiled making Catra grin. “So, you and Glimmer…” Adora asked skeptically. Catra giggled lightly.</p>
<p>“Ummm, yeah, we’re friends… It was kind of a weird experience. It happened just before the end of the war. Do me a favor and don’t tell Sparkles until after the war. She’ll never let me live it down if she finds out beforehand.” Catra grumbled. Adora giggled.</p>
<p>“Sure.” </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Catra grunted as she and Cora landed in a heap at the edge of the Fright Zone.</p>
<p>“Agh. It’s official, I hate teleporting.” Catra grumbled as she detangled herself from Cora.</p>
<p>“The feeling is mutual, to be honest. I don’t know how Aunt Glim and Lillian can teleport so easily. It’s so much magic involved. And recharging at a Rune Stone is soooo over rated.” Cora grumbled. Catra reached down a hand, helping Cora stand before she flexed her hands, after releasing Cora’s. "It feels a little better, doesn't it? The bracelets don’t control it a hundred percent, but they sure help. I mean, mine was made when I was fifteen, and you had me co-bond with the Tigerseye and though we both still get magical overload… it’s still bearable, right?" Cora asked, noting that Catra was still looking to her hands in concern.</p>
<p>"A bit, yeah. I guess I’m still getting used to it. So… What else can I do?” Catra asked, giving Cora a grin.</p>
<p>“Well, Uncle Gresham will teach you more after the war ends. There’s still some books in Shadow Weaver’s old quarters that talk about Magicat Magic. You could learn quite a bit from them. They’re boring, but you’ve made me read them in the future, so it’ll do you good to read them too.” Cora grinned. Catra rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Whatever. Come on, I didn’t tell Scorpia that I was going anywhere. She’ll be happy to see you.” Catra smirked motioning for Cora to follow her. The two snuck along the trenches and familiar pieces of the Fright Zone until they reached a door. Catra punched in a code before they were granted entry. She motioned for Cora to follow her, leading the way to the bunks. Once they arrived in the barracks, they were immediately ambushed by Scorpia.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, Wild Cat! I thought you had run away after freezing part of Hordak’s lab. He’s looking for you, by the way!” Scorpia yelped as she scooped Catra up in a hug, causing Catra to yelp and struggle against her large friend. </p>
<p>“Aunt Scorpi, put Momma down.” Cora whispered as Scorpia seemed to finally register Cora was standing there, grinning in a very Catra-like way.</p>
<p>“WILD KIT! OH GOODNESS! ARE YOU OKAY!?” Scorpia gently set Catra down before hugging Cora with a huge smile. Cora gave a quiet laugh. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, really.” Cora giggled as Scorpia set her down, a worried smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Now that we’ve settled that I did not, in fact, kill the kid. I’ll be back, I have something to take care of. And Hordak is going to listen, one way or another.” Catra grinned before sauntering off. Cora frowned at Catra’s back, looking up at Scorpia who was giving her a saddened smile.</p>
<p>“Come on, we can talk about what’s happened in the last few days.” Scorpia suggested waving her pincers toward the direction of her personal bunk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Most of this chapter is based on crack from Noelle and Molly's BLM/ACAB stream. (Including but not limited to, Finn. I'm a terrible person, I'm going to hell, and I've rented a bus in case anyone needs a fucking ride.)</p>
<p>Sparkle Kitten is my crackship, and I agree with Molly, they'd have one hell of a spicy situation.</p>
<p>And here we see Adora, just being DUMB, and wrestling with her feelings, because I don't think Early Season Four Adora really knew what she wanted. </p>
<p>And YES, I had to clarify for Ash, and I'll clarify for everyone else... That was Glimmer, playfully flirting with Catra. I mean, I'm 90% sure SOMETHING happened between them on Prime's ship. Something that lead up  to that cheek kiss in Season 5 Episode 8: Shot in the Dark, fight me if you think I'm wrong. *Whispers: "Team Sparkle Kitten"*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "Revelations"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cora opens up to Catra and Scorpia about the lack of acceptance in the Alliance and her fight with Lillian. The Horde welcomes a new Force Captain into their ranks as both sides begin to head to Elberon</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“Wow, you sounded almost exactly like Adora. And you can sound exactly like Catra, how do you do it?” Scorpia asked in a conspiratorial tone. Cora frowned. </p>
<p>“Double Trouble taught me and Pan how to act. At age Five, Pan is able to act his way out of almost anything, he loves DT. I didn’t really start taking acting lessons from Double Trouble until I was about sixteen, I’ve only had three years under my belt, but DT says I’m a natural like Momma. I naturally sound similar to Adora. But a bit of practice and I can sound like Catra with a light amount of work. People seem to like it better when I sound like Adora anyway.” Cora shrugged. It was then that a loud yelp was heard followed by Cadets racing down the hall toward Scorpia and Cora. Scorpia didn’t have time to react as Cora got a face full of a thick oil-like substance. Cora bristled, her tail puffing out in agitation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra woke with a scream sitting up, panting heavily for breath. Adora’s face haunted her new nightmares about the portal. She had felt at ease and content when she had initially left Future Adora and Current Adora; but her anger and hurt at Adora had resurfaced, rearing its ugly head in the form of nightmares.</p>
<p>Adora’s accusatory: “Why did you do it?!” rang in Catra’s ears, a familiar beeping sound alerted her to Emily’s presence. Catra gave a snarl of anger before bringing her claws around to scratch the side of the Robot.</p>
<p>“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Catra snarled as the robot shuffled off. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Cora and Scorpia sat in Scorpia’s bunk. Scorpia had nicked some breakfast from the commissary and had just sat patiently through Cora’s explanation on why she came back to the Horde.</p>
<p>“Oh man, that must have been rough…” Scorpia muttered as Cora’s tail and ears drooped.</p>
<p>“So, on top of Lillian saying that, I had to erase mom’s memory. Now, mom has no real idea who I am. Momma won’t need me soon, and, well… Lillian is right, I just mess everything up. It might just be better if I never return to the future…” Cora grumbled as she looked to the mug of very watery Horde issued hot chocolate in her hands. </p>
<p>“That’s not true. Catra admitted that she made a mistake, and it takes great strength to admit if you’ve made a mistake, you know? And, well, it sounds to me like you may need to just give her some time.” Scorpia gave an encouraging smile.</p>
<p>“No, Lillian is a lot like her grandmother, according to Aunt Glim. Queen Angella was blunt and curt when telling the truth, and Lillian is the same. She meant every word, Aunt Scorpi. Nobody really wants me.” Cora sighed, taking a sip from the mug, scowling slightly.</p>
<p>“You don’t really mean that, do you, Wild Kit?” Scorpia asked softly. Cora shrugged.</p>
<p>“Sort of. I don’t know. I’m just tired of living up to expectations and being the one who everyone takes their frustrations out on.” Cora sipped lightly, wincing at the sorry excuse of a hot chocolate. (Cora would full heartedly admit even the crap served in the Crimson Waste was better than the stuff she was currently drinking.) Scorpia gave a thoughtful hum.</p>
<p>“Then that’s exactly why you shouldn’t go back. If you’re just going to be mocked and hated just because of who your parents are, they can suck your ass… Metaphorically, of course.” Came the voice of Catra as she entered the room. She was wearing her signature burgundy and black outfit, the collar was black- reaching down the right sleeve, extending down to her gloved hand. On her right wrist rested the gold bracelet, and on her left, the silver. “If they claim not to need you, then you don’t need them. It’s as simple as that. Those stupid Princesses, no offense Scorpia, hate everyone that doesn’t fit into their stupid little perfect lives.” Catra sighed. “I’ve already set a plan in motion to break those self righteous little freaks. If I’m right, there’s nothing that will stop Adora from being the show off she is. And that… Is when we’ll pounce. Also, you were right about those books, kit. Even just skimming them was useful.” Catra smirked. Cora shrugged.</p>
<p>“You told me that Shadow Weaver taught you the difference between Sorcery and Magicat Magic. So it’s only fair to assume that she had reading material.” Cora shrugged. Catra smirked before she tossed something to Cora, Cora catching it clumsily before realizing it was a Force Captain badge. </p>
<p>“Welcome to the Horde, Force Captain.” Catra grinned. Scorpia gave a squeal of delight, barely giving Cora time to set aside her mug before scooping the blonde up in a hug. Cora let out a snort-laugh, grinning ear to ear as she was set on her feet. “You’ll be bunking with me. Scorpia, make sure she attends Force Captain orientation. I have a few other things to take care of.” Catra smirked, “Also, get the kit some clothes more benefitting a Horde Soldier. I think there’s still some of Adora’s old clothes in her old Bunk. Given she’s got Adora’s build, they might fit her better than the Horde issued stuff in the stores.” </p>
<p>Much later, Cora emerged for the fifth time from Adora’s old bunk, wearing what appeared to be Adora’s old turtleneck white shirt, grey leggings, and a vest that appeared to be made out of one of Adora’s old red coats. The clothing was ripped rather artistically, if Scorpia could be honest. The shirt’s sleeves had been removed, as had the sleeves to the jacket which was also missing it’s lapels and high collar. The leggings had several tears in them, more than likely from Cora’s claws, about her waist hung Adora’s double belt with the Horde insignia for a buckle. Cora had managed to tame her wild blonde hair and coaxed it into a high ponytail. If it wasn’t for the fact that she had cat-like ears, freckles, a tail, was covered in fur, and was about Catra’s height, Scorpia almost would have taken Cora to be Adora. </p>
<p>“What do you think? Mom doesn’t really have a good sense of fashion. Then again, on the battle field, who cares what you look like.” Cora shrugged. Scorpia grinned widely.</p>
<p>“You look GREAT, Wild Kit. A lot like Adora, but I think it’s good enough for Catra. Speaking of we’re headed to Elberon in a few hours.” Scorpia grinned. Cora giggled and followed after Scorpia, pinning her Force Captain badge to her chest.</p>
<p>“OI! ADORA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?” Shouted the familiar voice of Lonnie. Scorpia turned, looking to Lonnie in confusion as Lonnie came up to Cora and Scorpia. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Lonnie, Adora isn’t he-Oh.” Scorpia looked to Cora who turned and was eyeing Scorpia skeptically. “Cora is a magicat, like Catra, and she’s not Adora. I mean yeah, she’s blonde, but she’s definitely not Adora.” Scorpia said quickly. Cora rose a brow before going up to Lonnie.</p>
<p>“Do we have a problem, Cadet?” Cora asked, sounding almost identical to a very angry Adora that Scorpia had to do a double take. Lonnie swallowed shaking her head, her dreads dancing behind her as she did so. “Good, and if you need to know… I’ve heard of this Adora from Second in Command Force Captain Catra. If you dare call me that traitor’s name, one more time… There will be consequences. I heard that Beast Island is lovely this time of year.” Cora grinned before she gently tapped Lonnie on the nose with a playful: “Boop~” that came out as a giggle.</p>
<p>“Er, yes, Force Captain.” Lonnie gulped. Cora gave a very Catra-esque smirk.</p>
<p>“Good, now, get going.” Cora snapped, flicking the end of Lonnie’s nose, turning and sauntering down the hall where Scorpia had indicated they should go. Scorpia gave a quiet apology before dashing after the shorter woman. Once she caught up, Scorpia giggled.</p>
<p>“Wow, you sounded almost exactly like Adora. And you can sound exactly like Catra, how do you do it?” Scorpia asked in a conspiratorial tone. Cora frowned. </p>
<p>“Double Trouble taught me and Pan how to act. At age Five, Pan is able to act his way out of almost anything, he loves DT. I didn’t really start taking acting lessons from Double Trouble until I was about sixteen, I’ve only had three years under my belt, but DT says I’m a natural like Momma. I naturally sound similar to Adora. But a bit of practice and I can sound like Catra with a light amount of work. People seem to like it better when I sound like Adora anyway.” Cora shrugged. It was then that a loud yelp was heard followed by Cadets racing down the hall toward Scorpia and Cora. Scorpia didn’t have time to react as Cora got a face full of a thick oil-like substance. Cora bristled, her tail puffing out in agitation.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Force Captain! We were having an oil fight using the old oil from one of the broken down skiffs!” A tall woman with pale blue skin yelped, attempting to try to get the substance off. Cora seemed to lose her temper as she swatted the woman’s hand away.</p>
<p>“Get off me. Agh. I don’t have time for  this. We are supposed to be meeting up with Catra. Agh. Now I have to Shower! Fucking gross ass shit. Scorpia, confiscate the oil blasters, I’ll deal with them later.” Cora snapped, marching off to try to find the showers.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in Bright Moon, Glimmer frowned at the twins who were shifting nervously next to Adora.</p>
<p>“Let me get this straight, because Cora left Bright Moon, Catra bonded with a Rune Stone… One that was supposed to not even work anymore, and has been the Lost Princess of Alvasta this whole time?” Glimmer snapped.</p>
<p>“With respect, Glimmer, we didn’t know when Catra actually gained magic.” Adora said weakly, “But apparently, Cora was the key to her learning to control it… I think?” Adorasaid carefully, trying not to admit she had talked to Future Catra in depth about Catra’s new magic.</p>
<p>“Something like that. Cora can use Magicat Magic, which is very similar to Sorcery, but with more limits. Like Lillian, you, and the other princesses, if she runs out of Magic, she has to either recharge, or let her magic come back after a few days. That’s not including the She-Ra healing magic she can use as Adora’s daughter. Those abilities, I don’t know how they really work, because Cora doesn’t talk about it.” Lyre admitted.</p>
<p>“Does Catra have those abilities, too?” Glimmer asked. Lillian shook her head.</p>
<p>“No. Catra can only use Freezefire, Magicat Magic, and manipulation tactics at this point, I think. To be honest, Cora doesn’t really talk about the magic she inherits from either parent, or really any details of what she did or didn’t learn from them.” Lillian supplied, “We’re not really sure what the best course of action would be either. Cora is first and foremost, the Princess and sole heir of Alvasta, getting her back from the Horde is Lyre and mine’s main priority.” Lillian frowned at her mother. Glimmer rose a brow.</p>
<p>“Glimmer, please. I know you hate Catra, and you hate what happened to Queen Angella because of it. But, please, we need to somehow get Cora away from Catra, at least for now.” Adora pleaded.</p>
<p>“No. I will not send you out for some stupid little side mission to retrieve a traitor.” Glimmer snapped, “You two are to stay in Bright Moon, you’re both under house arrest until further notice. Adora, you and Bow are needed in Elberon. We have reason to believe that the Horde is targeting Elberon and we will need She-Ra on the front lines. Get with Bow and get going.” Glimmer all but growled at Adora. Adora frowned. The blonde said nothing as she gave Glimmer a curt bow, a scowl of disapproval on her face before she turned to leave the room. </p>
<p>Back in the Fright Zone, Scorpia brought some fresh clothes into the Showers. Catra grumbled, leaning against the stall where Cora was swearing about the oil that was matted in her fur.</p>
<p>“So they just fucking sprayed you with oil from a broken down skiff?” Catra grumbled.</p>
<p>“Yes. Agh, I didn’t want to take a gods forsaken shower. Agh, fuck it. It’ll look like shit if I leave it…” Cora growled, a clawed hand reached around the wall to the stall. “I need some shampoo or something to get this crap out of my fur. Since I’m out of magic for the time being, you’re going to have to deal with how I really look.” Cora growled again. Catra took sympathy on the girl, handing her a bottle.</p>
<p>“So, you don’t look like me with blonde hair and matching eyes?” Catra asked. Cora swore as Catra heard, rather than saw, Cora scrubbing the oil off.</p>
<p>“Sort of, damn it, this shit might have stained my fur… There’s a reason the Alliance calls me carbon copy of you. Fuck, there we go. You know what, fuck it, this is tedious.” Cora snarled seconds before Catra noticed what appeared to be long strands of blonde hair that swirled down the drain. </p>
<p>“Cora, you’re not clawing your hair out are you?” Catra asked, pushing away from the wall to turn and face the stall.</p>
<p>“No, I’m getting rid of these fucking extensions. Aunt Glim made the suggestion out of my lack of hubris for my own appearance. Ow! Fuck, I hate them, to be honest. I only got them because Casta suggested I try to look more like Adora. OW!” Cora cursed under her breath as a large bunch of what appeared to be blonde hair slithered down the drain. “Much better. Aunt Scorpi, did you bring a towel?” Cora reached her hand around the side of the stall once again, this time making a grabbing motion as the water shut off.</p>
<p>“Uhh, yeah, here… You sure you’re okay, Wild Kit?” Scorpia asked softly, going to Cora’s hand and gently handing Cora a towel.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m fine. I was hoping not to do this. Normally, I can just use a bare minimal amount of magic and special hair dye to conceal what I really look like. Double Trouble was the one who gave me the idea when I was first learning Magicat Magic. Everyone forgets that I’m not really blonde, and that I also have heterochromia.” Cora gave a grunt as she shuffled around with the towel. After a few minutes, Cora stepped around the stall wall, causing both Catra and Scorpia’s jaws to drop. Though she was wearing a towel, it was easy to see Cora was built more like Catra than Adora. Cora’s hair was considerably shorter than it had been previously, barely reaching the tops of her shoulders. It was the same deep ash color as Catra’s hair, but the part that got Catra was when Cora finally looked up, meeting Catra’s gaze. Where Catra’s left eye was gold and her right a soft aqua blue, Cora’s left eye was the same blue as Adora’s while her right was a deep green mixed with gold.</p>
<p>“Wow. Why the fuck would you hide? Damn, you’re better looking than anyone else I’ve ever seen.” Cora looked away, a flush crossing her face at Catra’s praise. “I can’t believe those stupid Princesses make you feel like you have to hide your beauty because their fucking jealous. Damn, Scorpia, are you seeing this? This is my kit.” Catra reached over and gently tucked a strand of wet hair behind Cora’s ear, gently running a claw down the side of her face before forcing Cora to look at her by hooking a hand under Cora’s chin. Cora met Catra’s gaze in surprise, “They’re going to suffer. For everything they’ll have forced you to do in the future. Princess or not, you shouldn’t be shunned just because you’re like me. Get dressed, we’re going to Elberon,and we’re going to give those Princesses a piece of our mind. You in?” Catra grinned. Cora gave Catra a sheepish grin in return.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m totally in.” Cora giggled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me just tell you, Cora makes some weird decisions in this chapter. Ones that, in my opinion, are quite needed. While she doesn’t give away any more Future Spoilers, Catra is able to sense that Cora idolizes her. As her future self pointed out, this is where Catra begins to use Adora’s love for practically everyone against her. We also get to see more of a motherly side to Catra, as well as Cora being the oblivious doofus she can be. So, we’ll see what happens. Also, If you can’t see why Cora’s rebelling, then you OBVIOUSLY have never been in a situation where you were told to meet certain expectations. (Keep in mind, this is NOT due to Catra or Adora’s parenting, moreover the Alliance trying to make Cora into someone she’s obviously not.) </p>
<p>Also, this is something Ash and my Lance pointed out: If you can forgive Catra for almost destroying the world in Season Three, you can forgive Glimmer for the nonsense she pulls in Season Four.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "Setting the Trap."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cora and Catra conspire with Scorpia to take down Elberon, but it's only a ruse. Adora falls for the trap, and Catra savors their victory, while questioning Cora's relationship with the Future Alliance members.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"For better, or for worse… You and Aunt Glim both have to commit to your ultimate betrayal of Etheria.” Cora frowned as Catra tipped her face up to look at her. </p>
<p>“What about you?” Catra asked. Cora shrugged.</p>
<p>“Maybe this is why the Alliance hates me, because I knew what you are capable of. Maybe they remembered all along, I would turn my back on them and join you… Join the Horde.” Cora gave a soft sigh, brushing away Catra’s surprisingly soft touch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note, there's edited dialogue that came straight from Season Four, Episode Three: Flutterina. It's taken fourteen chapters to get this far, but, plotting is for nerds. I needed to have that specific scene in this fic, believe me, it was hard. All I wanted to do was watch the show... Though, I must admit, the banter is better split between Cora and Catra, with a bit of colourful commentary sprinkled in~ :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bow’s laughter was light-hearted as he, Adora, and Swift Wind all explained how they had liberated Elberon, and were now obliged to stick around for dinner. Glimmer gave a soft wistful sigh.</p>
<p>“I wish I could have been there…” Glimmer grumbled, “But no, I’m stuck here, babysitting two little assholes who claim to be my kids in the future.” Glimmer cast a pointed look off screen where they could barely make out Lyre grumbling inaudibly.</p>
<p>“If you want, we can come home…” Adora offered. Glimmer gave a sigh. </p>
<p>“No… Enjoy dinner… I just… Wish I was there, that’s all…” Glimmer frowned at the Tracker Pad in her hands. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Cora, Scorpia, and Catra were inspecting the horde base just outside Elberon.</p>
<p>“Great! Everything is looking good!” Scorpia hooted in glee. Cora and Catra exchanged looks. Cora was now dressed similar to Catra, only most of her outfit was white and black, a horde Force Captain badge over her heart, and not a trace of burgundy. Though she wasn’t wearing a mask-like head piece, Cora did opt for a coat similar to Adora’s that was once again, torn to shreds.</p>
<p>“Scorpia, make sure the holding pit is ready.” Catra snapped, causing Scorpia to dart off. “While Adora’s busy being her stupid heroic self against the regenerating bots, our troops are going to kidnap the entire town. That way, Adora will have no choice but to come looking for them. If all goes well, then-” Catra was interrupted by a sly giggle from Cora.</p>
<p>“Double Trouble will be able to infiltrate Bright Moon, because Adora is a trusting moron. Oh, that sounds like fun. You could also ask me to do it. I could easily lie my way back into Bright Moon.” Cora grinned. Catra gave a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Oh, no… I have better plans for you… You’re going to help me bring Adora down, bit by bit. You said I taught you Shadow Weaver’s tricks, right? It’s time you put them to good use.” Catra grinned at Cora.</p>
<p>“Ohhhhh, she’s not going to like it… Do I get to hit where it REALLY hurts, or should I just make it sting just a little?” Cora asked with a smirk. Catra gave her a playful nudge.</p>
<p>“Just a little sting, Cora. Save the low blows for when you really need them.” Catra gave a cackle as Scorpia came back over to the duo as Catra began to check over her data pad in hand. Scorpia giggled as she was beaming proudly.</p>
<p>“Look at us. You and me in the field with Cora, side-by-side. Taking a bunch of random prisoners from a party, putting said prisoners in a big pit, guarding said pit. Oh! If that doesn’t say friendship, I don’t know what does! The Super Pal Duo… Errrr, Trio! Is back!” Scorpia said excitedly. Catra shot a bored look to her pad.</p>
<p>“What about the weapons we confiscated?” Catra asked in a deadpan. Scorpia gave a short squeal of delight.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, you GOTTA see this, guys.” Scorpia giggled as she ran off toward a tank that had just been brought in, it was draped in banners and flowers. Cora rose a brow as Scorpia pressed a button on the side, causing a loud shot to ring through the air, Catra and Cora jumping about a mile out of their skin as Scorpia clapped her pincers in glee. “Eh? Eh? What do you think? I know it’s just cut up pieces of paper, but, gosh, isn’t this so much fun?!” Scorpia gleefully giggled.</p>
<p>“Confetti, Aunt Scorpi, it’s called confetti.” Cora said boredly. Catra rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“We need to focus. She-Ra was sighted in Elberon, which means she’s nearby.” Catra sighed, exasperation seeping through her words. </p>
<p>“Do you think she’ll try some secret attack?” Scorpia asked. Catra looked up, rolling her eyes at Cora who gave a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“Bold of you to assume that Adora can be secretive, honestly.” Cora chimed in. Catra smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh, secret or not, I’m counting on it.” Catra smirked. Scorpia rounded Catra, stepping between her and Cora.</p>
<p>“Is that why you kidnapped everyone in Elberon? Some plot against the Princess Alliance?” Scorpia asked skeptically. Cora rose a brow at the larger woman, keeping her thoughts to herself. “I could help if I knew what you were up to. You know, like old times?” Scorpia questioned. Catra gave a scoff.</p>
<p>“It’s for a new strategy, okay, that’s all you need to know.” Catra grumbled while returning her gaze to the pad in hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, sure, sure, gotcha. Uh, feeling a little left out is all… You know, ever since that whole portal thing…” Scorpia said rubbing the back of her neck with a pincer. Catra gave a growl, sneering up at Scorpia. </p>
<p>“Get over it, then.” Catra snapped, beginning to walk off. Scorpia gavea frown as she watched Catra walk off. </p>
<p>“Did I do something wrong?” Scorpia asked with a frown.</p>
<p>“No, but I wouldn’t mention it again.” Cora said just as Catra came jogging back over.</p>
<p>“She’s HERE!” Catra hissed excitedly. “Come on!” Catra grabbed Cora by the hand and dragged her off to another platform This one looked over the main entrance, where Adora in her She-Ra form stood with Swift Wind, both grumbling about the Regenerating bots. Catra leaned against the railing, smirking as Cora settled beside her. “Hey, Adora~” Both Cora and Catra said in unison, sounding almost identical. “It took you long enough to show up.” Catra called out, grinning with a smirk that told unspoken mischief.</p>
<p>“Catra…” Adora growled. Both Catra and Cora gave titters of giggles.</p>
<p>“Seriously, I thought I’d have to kidnap another town to get your fucking attention. Oh, wait, that’s right, you were having a fucking party. You must’ve thought you were pretty damn special.” Catra feigned surprise while Cora giggled. </p>
<p>“Partying when the village you just liberated was next to a Horde camp? Honestly, Adora, can you get any dumber?” Cora grinned as she mirrored Catra’s faux surprise. Adora gave a growl of disgust.</p>
<p>“Can we skip the redundant speech that’s filled with useless lies? I’m done playing your games, Catra. Too many people got hurt when you set off that portal.” Adora snarled. Cora took a step away from Catra as Catra visibly started, a brief look of horror on her face. Catra gritted her teeth, baring her fangs. “I hope it was worth it, because I won’t let you hurt my friends, or anyone else ever again, you bitch.” Adora continued, rage sparking in the magic that rolled off She-Ra. Catra flinched, but started to laugh, making Cora smirk as well.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who left the village unprotected, Adora, not me.” Catra grinned.</p>
<p>“You always were good at hurting everyone else, even without Momma’s help.” Cora nodded to Catra who laughed again.</p>
<p>“But you’re still terrible at spotting traps.” Catra snapped her fingers,causing the ground beneath Adora and Swift wind to crackle with energy. “Pretty fucking cool, eh? I got the idea from Shadow Weaver. At least she was good for something other than being a traitorous bitch.” Catra grumbled. </p>
<p>“Ohhhh, nice one, Momma.” Cora giggled making Catra grin. “If only your so-called friends could see you now.” Cora cast a condescending smirk to Adora who began to scream aloud in pain.</p>
<p>“You know, Adora, your whole self-righteous hero thing is getting old.” Catra taunted, “At least I finally found away to shut you up.” Catra gave a laugh just as a round stone hit Catra in the forehead. Bow and who Cora knew to be Double Trouble came rushing over as Catra gave a mock endearing look. “Aw, looks like your friends came to watch. Why don’t we put on a show for them?” Catra snapped her fingers again, this time the Regenerating Bots below them snapped to attention. After a few tense moments, Bow managed to set off a confetti canon, allowing Adora and Swift Wind to activate their sacred bond, blowing up the bots without much flair. Catra scowled as Adora raised her sword, creating a wind strike that neatly cut through the catwalk where Cora and Catra stood, Catra surprising Adora by attempting to shield Cora with her own body. Once part of the dust had settled, Adora watched Catra check Cora over before dragging her away, but not before shooting Adora a look of venom. (Author’s notes: I got bored with describing this scene, can you tell?) Catra regrouped with some of the Horde Soldiers and Scorpia.</p>
<p>“Oh my gods, are you okay, Catra? Cora?” Scorpia asked in concern. Catra shot Cora a rather triumphant grin.</p>
<p>“Adora bought it, hook line and sinker.” Catra cackled lightly under her breath. Cora gave a scoff.</p>
<p>“Because she’s a trusting moron. Let’s get back to the Fright Zone, shall we?” Cora asked.</p>
<p>Much later, Cora joined Catra in her quarters, allowing the door to shut behind her. Her tail flicked nervously.</p>
<p>“You, wanted to see me?” Cora asked quietly. Catra nodded.</p>
<p>“Sit. I wanted to ask you something.” Catra commanded as she motioned for Cora to sit on the bed. Cora sat nervously as she eyed Catra.</p>
<p>“Am I in trouble? If it’s about the reports, I know Aunt Scorpi said not to touch them, but I filed them for you anyway. I mean, you had a lot of them, but it wasn’t hard to get everything situated. Or if this is about what I said in Elber-” Cora was silenced by a low growl from Catra.</p>
<p>“No. It’s not that, at all. I wanted to ask you about the future.” Catra hesitated, “Every time I see her dopey face, I’m filled with nothing but hate and hurt. I want to believe that you’re from our immediate future, but… It doesn’t feel like it. I almost enjoy taunting her and making her feel like absolute shit.” Catra grumbled. Cora frowned looking to her hands.</p>
<p>“You still do, sort of. Rather, you like to tease her relentlessly. She does the same to you, really. Sunshine was actually an insult for mom, which made her retaliate with Kitkat, if you wanna get technical. Sparkles was also an insult for Aunt Glim, but it kind of stuck, just like she calls you Horde Scum. I mean technically, they’re ways you referred to one another before the end of the war…” Cora hesitated, “Mom is a lot softer as her past self than her future self. I didn’t realize that you meant everything you’ve said about one another.” Cora paused, frowning as she folded her hands neatly in her lap, her tail wrapping around her thigh in what Catra could tell was insecurity.</p>
<p>“Does the Alliance still hate me?” Catra asked softly.</p>
<p>“No, they hate what you did. You’re Adora’s wife, jokingly they say you’re the one who tamed She-Ra.” Cora gave a soft smile. </p>
<p>“Then why do they treat you so badly then? It doesn’t make sense. Supposedly, I get redeemed for being an asshole. I somehow wind up married to my best friend since I was brought to the Horde, and I wind up having a kit like you. It… Doesn’t make sense to me why they would condemn you.” Catra said with a scowl. Cora looked away.</p>
<p>“I only function in Dumb Adora or Sly Catra, that’s exactly how everyone from Gramma Razz to Mom describe me. I’m only useful for my healing, which I inherited from She-Ra. Aunt Glim says I lack focus to use Magicat Magic properly. And my bond to the Jade Tigerseye isn’t half as strong as yours is. I look alot like you do now, and apparently my “Sly Catra Act” is like you are now. I remind everyone what you were both like before the war ended. Rather, what you’re like now. They take one look at me and ask why I can’t be more like Adora, why I refuse to take on She-Ra, why… I choose to be like you. I don’t exactly choose to be like either of you, but somehow, it just happens. The Alliance hates that, they don’t exactly say it to your faces, but they blame anything that could or does go wrong on me, whether or not I actually follow orders.” Cora frowned, her hair falling to cover her face. </p>
<p>“That’s not very fair. I thought it would have been something you’d have done. Like maybe you blew up Bright Moon, or maybe you somehow betrayed the Alliance and backstabbed Sparkles or something?” Catra asked. Cora lamely shook her head.</p>
<p>“Nope, none of it. I’m… Just different, that’s all. It’s not like I tried to destroy the world, or summoned the most powerful entity of the known universes. I… Was just born, that’s all I can think of. Adora almost died giving birth to me and because of it I know they think that since I was the first born, that I should have been able to inherit She-Ra. I never could, no matter how hard I trained or tried to focus. I’ve always failed. There’s so much that I can’t do. I don’t know if it’s because I’m part Magicat, or if it’s because of the Tigerseye, I don’t exactly know.” Cora said slowly. </p>
<p>“That’s stupid. You’re...A good kid, I don’t see why the other Princesses can’t see that. And if Sparkles’ kid can’t see that, then there’s no reason for you to go back. I’m sure even in the future, there’s no reason for you to stay in the Alliance. You could go off on your own, rule the Magicats without the Alliance… Maybe that is just me being bitter and angry, maybe it’s the truth.” Catra gave a look to Cora before going to Cora and gently moving her hair from her face. “Maybe Adora from your time was right, even if your morals are questionable, maybe you’re just trying to do the right thing. Not that I’m really one to talk. Listen. I know I told you to antagonize Adora, but… Something feels… Wrong about that… For some reason, it felt like she was angry that you and I were side by side against her.” Catra frowned. “I can’t quite explain it.”</p>
<p>“It’s Love, Momma. You love Adora, even after everything you both have put each other through. As far as I know, you and Momma are about three and a half years deep in the war. About a month from now, things will get worse. So much worse for you, for Aunt Glim… For Mom and the rest of the Rebellion. Whatever plans you have against the Rebellion, you have to go through with them. For better, or for worse… You and Aunt Glim both have to commit to your ultimate betrayal of Etheria.” Cora frowned as Catra tipped her face up to look at her. </p>
<p>“What about you?” Catra asked. Cora shrugged.</p>
<p>“Maybe this is why the Alliance hates me, because I knew what you are capable of. Maybe they remembered all along, I would turn my back on them and join you… Join the Horde.” Cora gave a soft sigh, brushing away Catra’s surprisingly soft touch.</p>
<p>“Maybe. But if they can forgive a piece of shit that doesn’t care about anyone else like me, then they sure as fucking hell can forgive you for enabling me. Besides, I’ve got a little surprise for Adora, that is...If you know how to fight her and get away unscathed.” Catra grinned, letting Cora’s face go. </p>
<p>“Of course, Adora trained me to fight. Just like you, I know both your weaknesses as well as Mom’s say the word and I’ve got you covered.” Cora grinned in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At this point, I'm wondering who's REALLY making the questionable decisions here... Catra, Glimmer,  or Cora. I'm tired, and I give no fucks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "Cora and Adora"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking place mere weeks after the events of the liberation of Elberon, Cora faces off against Adora. Adora finally realizes what drove Cora to the Horde. Lillian is still a salty little bitch.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“It’s not Shadow Weaver, stupid. You’re just ridiculously predictable. If I wanted to, I could easily point out the flaws… Buttt…. Momma told me to play nice, so that’s a thing, I guess.” Cora smugly shrugged. Adora flushed, but before the blonde could land a punch, Glimmer had already brought a fist infused with sparkles into Cora’s cheek. Cora blinked, confused for a moment.  “Did you… Just fucking HIT me, Sparkles?” Cora asked giving Glimmer a smirk, seemingly ignoring the bruise forming on her face. </p>
<p>“Agh, she’s worse than Catra!” Glimmer screamed, “Get her out of my sight!” Glimmer commanded,”And YOU! What was that all about!?” Glimmer asked rounding on Adora.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! So I skipped most of Season Four for this part, because I'm lazy and I didn't want to go through the Season, episode by Episode. It's almost time for Big Daddy Prime, and shit tons of angst.</p>
<p>I would also like it to be known that I hurt my hand, bad, cutting weeds in the yard. I'm having issues typing, but hopefully it's not going to last.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora screamed in frustration as the Sword of Protection’s blade sliced through another bot, coming around to lock with the staff of a Horde Soldier. </p>
<p>“Adora, WATCH OUT!” Called Spinnerella as she sent a gust behind Adora, knocking a Soldier off balance. </p>
<p>“Thanks!” Adora called, kicking the soldier in front of her square in the chest. Suddenly a laugh filled the air, the laugh causing Adora to look up as the soldiers fell back.</p>
<p>“Hey, Momma~ Long time no see~” Came a voice similar to Catra’s. Adora scanned the battlefield for a brief moment before noting a feline figure coming toward her with a large sword in hand, the blade resting against their shoulder.</p>
<p>“Catra! What are you doing here?!” Adora yelled, facing the figure. A very Adora-like snort rang through the air. </p>
<p>“If you wanted Momma, all you had to do was ask… But sadly, Momma and Hordak are a bit busy… So I guess I’ll have to do~” Cora’s Adora-like laugh rang out once again as she took the blade from her shoulder, pointing the blade at Adora. “Unless the mighty She-Ra is afraid of a kit like me…” Cora grinned, “I’ll give you the opportunity of the first strike, if you’re not afraid… Adora.” Cora taunted. Adora gritted her teeth before she dashed forward, making a swing at Cora. Cora gave a snort as she back flipped away from Adora, landing gracefully on top of a bot. “You missed, Adora.” Cora grinned, “My turn.” The retort came out as a grunt as Cora launched herself from the bot, straight at Adora. Adora barely had time to block, grunting from the force of Cora’s blow. </p>
<p>“Co-ra?” Adora asked quietly. Cora flashed her brows at Adora.</p>
<p>“Boo.” Cora snickered, “Who were you expecting? Momma?” Cora gave a graceful spin under her and Adora’s locked blades, allowing for the two to separate as Adora was pushed back a few steps. Cora began to circle Adora, her blade pointed at Adora. Adora stumbled attempting to keep her eye on Cora.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Are you with the Horde now?” Adora questioned. Cora gave a smirk.</p>
<p>“Maybe~ You’re going to have to fight the answer out of me… Unless you’re afraid of hurting me? You’re soft, Adora. Even as She-Ra, you’re still weak against knowing someone means something to you.” Cora took a small shiver of delight at Adora’s slackened shock expression. Cora held a hand to the side as a shield formed in time to block three well aimed sparkly blasts most likely from Glimmer. “Awwww, your friends seem to be wanting to interfere… Come and get me, if you can catch me, I’ll tell you everything I know. If not, then your defeat will be all the sweeter. Just like Dryl and Salineas, I’m sure that we could conquer the rest of the Rebellion.” At that Adora launched herself at Cora, bringing her fist around, Cora giggled as she dropped her sword and blocked Adora with a well timed shift of the magical shield.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill you when I catch you.” Adora snarled. Cora gave an Adora like snort.</p>
<p>“Just like you think you can defeat the Horde? You’re so adorable when you’re confused, Mom.” Cora retorted, the shield disappeared as Cora managed to get close enough to knee Adora in the gut. “Pathetic, I thought She-Ra was supposed to make you stronger than this.” Cora laughed as she grabbed Adora by the hair, using her free hand to pry the Sword of Protection from Adora’s hand, allowing it to drop uselessly to the ground beside Adora.. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what Catra has filled your head with, but don’t do this.” Adora gasped as she reverted back to her normal self. Cora gave a chilling, Catra-like giggle.</p>
<p>“If you want to point fingers, Adora, do it to yourself. I was never good enough for the Alliance, and I wasn’t enough for the Rebellion, all because of you.” Cora took the opportunity to knee Adora hard in the gut once again, knocking the wind out of Adora before Cora dropped Adora to the ground. She then knelt and picked up the Sword of Protection.</p>
<p>“Cora, don’t…” Adora gasped attempting to stand. Cora chuckled, standing with the sword in hand. </p>
<p>“If you call that begging, Adora, you really don’t know what I’m capable of. Come on, Adora, fight me. Prove. Me. Wrong.” Cora sneered her bi-colored eyes glinting with mirth. Adora then launched herself at Cora, managing to tackle Cora who gave a surprised yelp. Adora managed to grab the sword from Cora, sitting on her chest, the sword pressed dangerously into Cora’s neck. Adora’s chest heaved as she looked down at Cora.</p>
<p>“Netossa, get your ass over here. Tie this little shit up. She’s coming back to Bright Moon.” Adora snapped loudly. Netossa hurried over to do as Adora suggested. </p>
<p>“The Horde retreated. How do they still know what we’re doing if Double Trouble is still locked up?” Glimmer growled as she approached Adora. </p>
<p>“How should I know! We already established they aren’t tracking me, and Double Trouble has been locked up for the last week. I don’t know, maybe ask SHADOW WEAVER.” Adora snapped. Glimmer gritted her teeth as Netossa timidly approached, weaving a net-like restraint. Adora carefully got up, keeping the Sword of Protection at Cora’s throat while Netossa bound Cora tightly. Once Netossa was finished, Cora scowled.</p>
<p>“It’s not Shadow Weaver, stupid. You’re just ridiculously predictable. If I wanted to, I could easily point out the flaws… Buttt…. Momma told me to play nice, so that’s a thing, I guess.” Cora smugly shrugged. Adora flushed, but before the blonde could land a punch, Glimmer had already brought a fist infused with sparkles into Cora’s cheek. Cora blinked, confused for a moment.  “Did you… Just fucking HIT me, Sparkles?” Cora asked giving Glimmer a smirk, seemingly ignoring the bruise forming on her face. </p>
<p>“Agh, she’s worse than Catra!” Glimmer screamed, “Get her out of my sight!” Glimmer commanded,”And YOU! What was that all about!?” Glimmer asked rounding on Adora.</p>
<p>A few hours later Cora was in one of the “Guest” rooms being used as a makeshift prison. She prodded at the barrier with an amused smirk. </p>
<p>“That’s a pretty good shiner, Darlin’, I take it you got bested by Adora?” Asked the voice of Double Trouble. Cora looked up, shrugging.</p>
<p>“No, DT, I let her win, Aunt Glim was the one who actually punched me.” Cora shrugged, resuming prodding at the barrier around her.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, I always thought-” Double Trouble giggled but was interrupted by Cora giving a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“All Sparkle and no bite. Yeah, that makes two of us.” Cora frowned as the door to the room opened. Glimmer entered with Lyre and Lillian.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, having another go with the Truth Spell, your Majesty?” Double Trouble grinned only for Lillian to give Double Trouble a rude Gesture.</p>
<p>“You both have a half hour. That’s it.” Glimmer announced before she left, leaving Lillian and Lyre looking to Cora with hurt.</p>
<p>“This wasn’t part of the plan, Cora.” Lillian suddenly snapped. “Joining the Horde and FIGHTING your own mother!” Lillian snarled. Cora gave a deadpan.</p>
<p>“Like you’re a fucking saint, Princess.” Cora sounded almost exactly like Adora. “Sure, I’m just like Momma, Horde Scum. A loser who doesn’t fit into the Alliance’s definition of perfect. If the shoe fits, I’ll lace that bitch up and flaunt it. I never asked to be constantly hammered into a box that only fit Mom. I never asked to be shamed for a past that wasn’t even mine. As soon as we get back, none of you bitches will ever have to deal with me again.” Cora spat, losing her composure, “You’ll never have to see me again. Go ahead, tell Mom what I’ve done. Tell Mom what she already knows. The daughter of the Great She-Ra is A FUCKING TRAITOR!” Cora screamed, tears gently falling down her face. Lillian looked as if she could murder Cora as the two glared at one another. Cora aggressively wiped her tears away.</p>
<p>“Lillian, you’ve done enough damage. Go find Mom.” Lyre said quietly, Lillian turned her glare to her brother, “I mean it, Lillian, go. I want to talk to Cora alone.” Lyre demanded pointing to the door. Lillian gave a very Glimmer like “Humph.” of disapproval before she stomped from the room. Cora’s ears flattened back.</p>
<p>“I already know, okay. The Alliance has always hated me because of Momma. You try being stuffed into a box that you obviously don’t fit into.” Cora looked away.</p>
<p>“No, Cora. Aunt Catra told me pretty much everything while you were gone. She hasn’t been able to get in touch with Aunt Adora, and she’s been going absolutely crazy. She tricked you into joining the Horde, using your insecurities to lure you into a place where you falsely felt safe. She turned you against Adora on purpose. She admitted all of it, she asked us not to hold it against you, that you already beat yourself up enough.” Lyre said quietly. “I know what Lillian said hurt… It probably hurt more because… Well… You’re in love with her.” Lyre said knowingly. Cora looked up.</p>
<p>“Don’t, Lyre. That’s low, even for you. At one point, even my own mothers have asked me why I’m not more like Adora. I’m the fuck up, Lyre, nobody would ever want that. Momma gave me a place in the Horde, she gave me a reason to give myself a bit of freedom, free from the chains thrown at me by the Alliance to take on She-Ra. You, Lillian, Pan, and the others, you’ve never trained your entire life for something you’d never have. You’ve not been pressured to fit an ideal because one of your parents was your enemy at one point. You never had to become so fucking bitter with your own life that you hoped that one day you’d have the courage to take your own life just so you’re no longer in pain. Just so that you’re no longer the disappointment.” Cora gave Lyre a look of pain.</p>
<p>“Wait, hold on, I hate to intrude on your very heartfelt conversation, but I don’t think Kitten or Poofy have kids.” Came Double Trouble’s voice through the pained silence that had followed Cora’s words. Lyre frowned.</p>
<p>“When Aunt Catra opened the portal, it caused a rip in space and time. Cora got dragged from the future to the present. Aunt Adora panicked and had Lillian and Mom, Queen Glimmer, use time sorcery to bring us here so that we can make sure that everything happens as it should without our interference. Cora is the Future Princess of Alvasta, Catra and Adora’s oldest child. The Alliance has been hard on her simply because of Catra. What they don’t see is the wonderful friend and sweetest person that Cora really is.” Lyre sighed. Cora gave her signature Adora snort.</p>
<p>“You’re such an ass kiss, Lyre.” Cora sighed. “Besides…” Cora drew a sigil in the air, and the barrier faded from between them as Cora’s tail flicked behind her. “I’m sure Momma warned them, I could easily escape. If not, well then, that’s something I can deal with later.” Cora grinned, shrugging nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Wow, bravo, Darlin’ I bought that they were holding you prisoner. You gunna let me out next, maybe?” Double Trouble asked. Cora frowned raising a brow.</p>
<p>“Nope, it’s up to Aunt Glimmer. Listen, Ly, I’ve made my choice. Like Momma pointed out. The Alliance takes out their frustration on me, just because they wouldn’t dare take it out on Momma. I’ll more than likely just continue to fuck up if I go back. It would benefit everyone if I don’t go back.” Cora hesitated as the door opened to reveal Adora. Adora looked between Lyre and Cora, her expression confused.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have let her out, Lyre.” Adora said softly. </p>
<p>“She let her self out, Poofy.” Double Trouble offered.</p>
<p>“Cora, you don’t have to do this… I understand, but… You don’t have to.” Lyre tooka step toward Cora.</p>
<p>“Why? Just so the Alliance can use me as a scapegoat? When will everyone get it through their thick fucking heads! I’M NOT ADORA! I’M NOT CATRA! I WILL NEVER TAKE ON SHE-RA AND I’LL NEVER TAKE THE THRONE OF ALVASTA! IS THAT WHAT YOU ASSHOLES WANTED TO HEAR!?” Cora yelled, “I ONLY DYED MY HAIR BECAUSE OF THE ALLIANCE! I KEEP MY EYES THE SAME COLOR BECAUSE OF THE ALLIANCE! I’M TIRED OF BEING FORCED INTO A MOLD THAT I’LL NEVER FIT INTO! I’M TIRED OF BEING BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING, BECAUSE OF A PAST I WASN’T PART OF!” Cora screamed before she shoved Lyre in the chest, tears falling down her face once again. Lyre grabbed Cora and pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p>“I know. I know. You fought hard for your independence, Cora. Yet you were always overshadowed by Adora’s achievements, Catra’s past.” Lyre said gently as he pulled away, Cora’s ears flattened, almost disappearing into her hair. Adora came up behind Lyre and gently pulled Cora into a hug, allowing Lyre to step away.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you for wanting the freedom of joining the Horde. Your Mom was right, you deserved the chance to blow off steam in the most destructive way possible. Both Catra and I are punch out your feelings kind of people. Granted, I don’t like to be on the receiving end of said punches, but in a way… It was justified. Without realizing it, our future selves allowed the Alliance to make you their punching bag.” Adora pulled away, smiling softly at Cora. “You deserve so much more than to live in mine and Catra’s shadow for the rest of your life. Future Catra’s even admitted, you’ve probably been tempted to leave the Alliance out of sheer frustration. You deserve to be happy, Kitten, trust me.” Adora gently cupped Cora’s face in her hands and smiled. “You’re beautiful, just like Catra. You’re kind, just like me. You’re stubborn and smart, like Catra. But you’re a dork who puts everyone else before them, even when you’re madder than hell, just like me. Stop trying to be what everyone else wants you to be, and become the person you want to be.” Adora smiled softly giving Cora a kiss on the forehead. “You’re such a dummy. Catra and I are lucky to have a daughter like you in the future.” Adora gently took a hand from Cora’s cheek and gently tapped her on the nose. </p>
<p>“But… Isn’t Aunt Glim mad about me joining the Horde?” Cora asked timidly, pulling away from Adora. Adora snorted.</p>
<p>“Nope. Future Catra told us everything as to why you joined the Horde, when we’d fight, all of it. Glimmer is just salty that you made it look easy to take me down.” Adora shrugged. “She only punched you, because Catra told her that you would make me look weak. Which, I can’t say she was wrong.”</p>
<p>“Agh, well isn’t this a sweet little gagfest. Look, if you’re going to be nauseating, do it somewhere else.” Double Trouble grumbled. </p>
<p>“Shut up, DT. Anyway, you should heal your face and get to the War room, I’m sure Aunt Catra would want to talk to you. By the way, welcome back, Cora-cat, we missed you.” Lyre grinned.</p>
<p>“Thanks. It’s… Good to be back, I guess.” Cora returned, detangling herself from Adora.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MUSHY GOOEY ADORA TIME! YAY!!!</p>
<p>Cora and Adora needed to have a moment, okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Enter Scorpia, Exit Cora's Common Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cora and Lillian have a talk, but Cora's made up her mind. Scorpia has joined the Alliance (by being a "prisoner") and Cora decides to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>“Oh, me? Oh, well everyone seemed really busy, so I kinda just snuck in.” Scorpia beamed, the whole room burst into gasps before the Princesses dived after Scorpia who yelped, attempting to explain as she was chased from the room. Cora, Lyre, Lillian and Future Adora allowed them the others to chase Scorpia. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to try to stop them…” Future Adora grumbled.</p>
<p>“Wait, Sunshine, did Scorpia just arrive in Bright Moon?” Asked Future Catra. Cora and Future Adora both shrugged at the same time.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe? I just got back myself. I mean I was trying to figure out that Energy transfer thing that Entrapta was talking about before we left…” Future Adora said skeptically going to Lyre and taking the tracker pad to look at her wife. Future Catra sighed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to tell you all, I threw this up without being Beta'd. </p>
<p>I am currently as intoxicated as Cora.</p>
<p>I'm on a Social Media Hiatus, because of personal reasons.</p>
<p>Hope this turns out better than the way I'm reading it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyre frowned at Cora who was glaring at Lillian’s back.</p>
<p>“You’re still mad?” Lyre asked softly.</p>
<p>“I hold a grudge like Momma, we’ve known each other since we were babies, you know this.” Cora huffed. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Did anyone get Mom from the Crystal Castle?” Cora grumbled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Aunt Adora went to get her. You sure you’re okay, Cora?” Lyre asked. Cora sighed.</p>
<p>“Ask me again and I’m going to stick my foot so far up your ass even Aunt Casta will feel it.” Cora snapped.</p>
<p>“Okay, Okay, sorry for being concerned.” Lyre grumbled. Lillian turned to face her brother and Cora.</p>
<p>“Can I talk to Cora, privately…” Lillian asked. Lyre gave Cora a look, causing Cora to scowl at Lillian, giving Lyre a shoo motion. Lyre silently obeyed before Cora sighed as Lyre left the two in the hall.</p>
<p>“If you want to lecture me more, you can do it later, Sparkles. I have reached my maximum fucks to give, and I’m beyond caring about any lecture you could give me.” Cora snapped. Lillian looked hurt for a moment.</p>
<p>“What I said to you before you left… It wasn’t fair. You… Aren’t Aunt Catra, and we really shouldn’t treat you like you are. It’s unfair for the Alliance to treat you as anything other than the Princess of Alvasta. You’re a wonderful person…” Cora started as Lillian gently took Cora’s hands. “You’re a great friend. And… I’ve been terrible to you. I… Should have thought before I spoke so harshly to you. You can be as mad at me as you want, I deserve your anger and frustration, I was the one who put you down the most.” Lillian looked down to Cora’s hands in her own. “I didn’t realize that despite your goofy, carefree, sappiness, you’re just like Adora. You care about what others say, you try your best even when people don’t think you’re good enough… You have a big heart, and you make the world around you so much better.” Lillian paused to see Cora wasn’t looking at her.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. I just make things worse. You’ve said it, the entire Alliance has said it… There’s nothing that I do that makes things better. Like I told Lyre and Mom, I’ve made up my mind. You’ll never have to see me or put up with me again.” Cora took her hands from Lillian’s frowning. “If only I had been a little less naive, I could have prevented this. People always did refer to me as the stupid one. We have a meeting to attend, let’s get it over with, okay?” Cora frowned as she rounded Lillian and entered the War room. Upon her entrance, the room went silent except a squeal from Future Adora. Future Adora ran to Cora and picked her up in a hug, which Cora began to struggle against. “MOM! PUT ME DOWN!” Cora hissed pushing against Future Adora’s face as Lillian slipped into the room. </p>
<p>“Oh my gods, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? What happened to your hair?” Adora asked, setting Cora back on her feet, gently reaching to Cora’s hair.</p>
<p>“You already know, so why ask?” Cora asked moodily. Future Adora grinned and pulled Cora into her, making Cora growl in annoyance.</p>
<p>“You mean your mother finally talked some damn sense into you. Finally. You’re so cute, Kitten.” Future Adora giggled. Cora shoved away from Adora with a growl.</p>
<p>“I. Am. Not. Cute.” Cora growled crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“Cora-cat? Oh my gods, finally! I’ve been bugging the Rebellion to get you back as soon as possible.” Came Catra’s voice from the tracker pad in Lyre’s hands. Lyre pointed the pad away from himself to show Future Adora was still grinning, and Cora giving her a glare. “AH! SUNSHINE! OH, Honey, I miss you!” Future Catra gushed. Future Adora giggled.</p>
<p>“I miss you too, Kitkat. Anyway, did you get ANY sleep since I’ve been gone?” Future Adora noted that Future Catra seemed tired with large bags under her eyes.</p>
<p>“Only if Casta knocks me out… Anyway. Now that you found Cora, you’re going to come home, right?” Future Catra asked, looking rather hopeful. Future Adora hesitated looking to current Adora. “Sunshine? Please, you promised…” Future Catra begged. Future Adora hesitated again.</p>
<p>“I know I did, honey, but I… Didn’t think about the return trip, Catra… Glimmer, Lillian and Casta were able to open a portal to this time, but I don’t know how well it will go vice versa…” Future Adora said weakly.</p>
<p>“Adora, you’re such an idiot... “ Future Catra groaned with a whine.</p>
<p>“Kitkat, it’ll be okay, I promise… We’re working on it…” Future Adora gave the tracker pad a soft hurt look.</p>
<p>“If you’re done being saps already… Gods, I’m going to barf next time you two declare your undying love.” Cora grumbled. “From what I found out before I got interrupted in hacking the Crystal Castle. It’s impossible… At least until Etheria is out of Despondos. It’s easy to get in, but hard to get out.” Cora shrugged going to the War room table. “Right now, as Mom and Uncle Bow found out, Etheria is essentially in Despondos, a… Pocket in Space if you will.” Cora paused to draw a sigil in the air. The Sigil floated to the table top and formed a replica of Etheria. “There are six major Rune Stones on Etheria. The Heart Blossom, The Moonstone, The Fractal Flake, The Black Garnet, The Pearl… And the Sword of Protection. As Mom and Uncle Bow pointed out, we set off the Heart of Etheria, and everybody goes boom, per information not just from Light Hope, but from Mara’s recordings. ” Cora gave a snap of her fingers, and symbols representing the runestones appeared surrounding the planet’s image. “There is a Seventh Rune Stone, The Jade Tigerseye, but it literally has nothing to do with Despondos, or us getting home. Also, Aunt Scorpi, when did you get here?” Cora asked looking across the table to see Scorpia perched on top of Emily, grinning slightly.</p>
<p>“Oh, me? Oh, well everyone seemed really busy, so I kinda just snuck in.” Scorpia beamed, the whole room burst into gasps before the Princesses dived after Scorpia who yelped, attempting to explain as she was chased from the room. Cora, Lyre, Lillian and Future Adora allowed them the others to chase Scorpia. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to try to stop them…” Future Adora grumbled.</p>
<p>“Wait, Sunshine, did Scorpia just arrive in Bright Moon?” Asked Future Catra. Cora and Future Adora both shrugged at the same time.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe? I just got back myself. I mean I was trying to figure out that Energy transfer thing that Entrapta was talking about before we left…” Future Adora said skeptically going to Lyre and taking the tracker pad to look at her wife. Future Catra sighed.</p>
<p>“Adora, you have to let Sparkles fuck up Etheria. I already committed my ultimate crime when I opened that portal, even after yours, Entrapta’s, and Scorpia’s warnings not to… Sparkles has to set off the Heart, if I remember correctly, as Cora was saying, you can’t leave until Etheria is out of Despondos.The only way for Etheria to come out of Despondos is for Sparkles to set off the heart, which means allowing her to take Scorpia to the Fright Zone to bond with the Black Garnet.” Future Catra gave Future Adora a look before letting out a soft whine, “I just want you both home, Sunshine. Razz has been in Bright Moon for the last four days. She’s been cleaning, telling me to take naps, and cooking, I’m going bonkers. Glimmer and Bow have had Pan preoccupied with Double Trouble for the last two days, and I’m scared. I don’t want to do this without you…” Future Catra sniffled.</p>
<p>“Oh, Kitkat, I’m so sorry. I… I didn’t think… I should have thought it through. Fuck, I’m sorry…” Future Adora said softly.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with Momma?” Cora asked as she gave Future Adora a look. Future Adora flinched.</p>
<p>“You… Didn’t tell her? I love you, Adora, but you’re an idiot. Fuck, let me talk to Cora…” Future Catra groaned. Future Adora frowned handing over the tracker pad. “Hey Cora-Cat. How was your time with the Horde, Force Captain?” Future Catra attempted to give a playful wink that turned into a wince.</p>
<p>“Eh, fun enough I guess. I kind of liked being able to boss people around. I surprised you and Aunt Scorpi when I took out my extensions and washed the dye out of my hair.” Cora shrugged. Future Catra gave a soft hum.</p>
<p>“Yeah, to think my big doofus was so pretty and hid her looks… You look so much better without the Glamour and the hair, Sweetie. I’ll defend that stance until I die, to be honest. Any way, so, your Mom hasn’t told you, has she?” Future Catra asked, giving Cora a soft saddened look. Cora shook her head. “A day or so after you had been pulled through the portal, we found out you have another brother or sister on the way. The problem is, I’ve been so over loaded with the excess magic that you normally command, that it’s made it extremely dangerous. Castaspella thinks that I’m due any day, and… Well… That’s a problem. Magical overload and Pregnancy are both dangerous in their own right, but together…” Future Catra paused, noting that Cora seemed shocked. “It’s not your fault, Cora, don’t you dare blame yourself. I know everything will be okay, I’m just worried about you and your mother.” Future Catra gave Cora a look. </p>
<p>“What… If I don’t want to come back, Momma…” Cora said quietly. Future Catra sighed.</p>
<p>“Then that’s your choice, baby. I’m not going to make you do anything that you don’t want to do. I’ve literally had years to ponder you saying that, Cora-Cat. Believe me, when I tricked you into fighting Adora during the War, I realized really quickly that you’re a person of your own that shouldn’t be slammed with expectations. What you told me about the future in the past, I didn’t think too much of it… But I understand more than you think I might. If you don’t want to come back, that’s up to you. I’m not going to try to make you go anywhere where you don’t feel safe or wanted. It’s like Mara told Adora, you, Cora, are worth more than what you give to other people. You deserve love, too. By extension, you deserve the freedom to be your own person.” Future Catra gave Cora a tired smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, we’d be grateful if you do come home, but… Catra and I talked about it while you were with the Horde. You’ve done so much for Etheria just by being born… You don’t owe anyone anything…” Future Adora looked to the tracker pad as she rounded Cora and smiled over her shoulder to Future Catra. “It’s all dependant on what YOU want, Cora. Not me, not your mom, not even Gramma Razz.” Cora looked away.</p>
<p>“I’m not really sure what I want at this point, Mom…” Cora trailed off as Scorpia’s loud voice was heard from the hall way.</p>
<p>“No, I mean it, Perfuma, I am SOOOOO Sorry. I have this reflex, that when I’m scared, I accidentally sting people!” Scorpia yelped. Surprisingly, a soft giggle from Perfuma was heard.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be afraid of us. We’re not actually going to hurt you.” Perfuma giggled.</p>
<p>A few hours later, Cora, Lillian, and Lyre snuck down the hall to the room where Scorpia was being… “Held Prisoner”.  Cora grinned as she found that Frosta was fast asleep while Scorpia was talking merrily to Emily, making the robot chitter in response to Scorpia’s enthusiasm. Cora gave Lyre and Lillian a sign to be quiet before she stepped out of the shadows, tapping Frosta gently on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ll take next watch, you get some rest.” Cora said making Frosta grumble.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, I totally wasn’t asleep.” Frosta yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Once Frosta had gotten up and left, Cora gave a whistle that caused Scorpia to look up. Lyre and Lillian came into the room, and settled themselves beside Emily.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hi there! What are you doing here, Wild Kit?” Scorpia asked looking to Cora with a grin.</p>
<p>“Hey, Aunt Scorpi. We figured we’d hang out with you for a bit. If you don’t mind, that is. Um… Oh, you haven’t met the twins yet!” Cora motioned dimly to the Twins with a look of realization. Lyre chuckled as Cora rounded Scorpia and began to untangle the vines binding Scorpia.</p>
<p>“I’m Lyre, Prince Lyre of Bright Moon. I’m the son of Queen Glimmer and King Bow.” Lyre grinned. Lillian giggled.</p>
<p>“I’m Lillian, Princess Lillian of Bright Moon. I’m the older twin and the daughter of Queen Glimmer and King Bow.” Lillian beamed. Scorpia frowned.</p>
<p>“You mean you’re the one who made Cora feel so bad about herself that she joined the Horde?” Scorpia asked with a scowl. Lillian flinched as Lyre frowned.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s fine, everyone makes mistakes, Aunt Scorpi. I needed time with the Horde to blow off some steam.” Cora said merrily. “You know, I think Auntie Perf said this was about when she realized what a wonderful person you were, despite formerly being part of the Horde. FYI you guys make cute little scorpion babies…” Cora giggled. Lyre choked as Lillian also giggled, Scorpia pointed a pincer to herself as her face turned bright red. </p>
<p>“You two are so cute together. I think you’re almost worse than Aunt Adora and Aunt Catra…” Lyre mused. Scorpia flushed as bright as her exoskeleton.</p>
<p>“Oh no, Mom and Momma are SOOOO much worse. Anyway, anyone thirsty? Hungry? I know where ALL the booze is in Bright Moon~” Cora sang with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Food and drinks, yes, Alcohol, no.” Lyre said sternly.</p>
<p>“Pffft, Catra’s my momma, you think I’m going to not pass this up?” Cora traced a sigil in the air, blew Lyre a kiss before disappearing. Lillian rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“She’s going to get plastered, and if you think Aunt Adora is dumb while inebriated, then you’ve never encountered Cora, completely crocked.” Lillian sighed.</p>
<p>“So, you’re from the future, too?” Scorpia asked. Lyre nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s a long story. Other than Aunt Adora fighting Cora on the occasion and thinking she was Aunt Catra, was Cora treated okay in the Horde?” Lyre asked changing the subject with ease.</p>
<p>“Yeah! In fact, Catra sent her on every mission that involved ambushing the Rebellion. She knew Adora well enough to throw her off several times. Double Trouble said it was a work of art!” Scorpia giggled. Lyre grinned.</p>
<p>“That’s our Cora. She’s sweet but devious.” Lyre chuckled seconds before Cora reappeared, her arms and pockets bulging with bottles and bundles. Cora unceremoniously dropped everything in a pile in the middle of the circle that was formed between Scorpia, Lyre, Lillian, and Cora. Cora then sat between Lyre and Scorpia, taking a bottle and a package from the pile. The four began chattering with Scorpia about what Wryn and Ven were like. After a while Cora began to snort unattractively.</p>
<p>“Cora, did you raid the liquor closet, again?” Lyre asked noting the Magicat was slightly flushed.</p>
<p>“Possibly. You guys are such idiots, you know. Rebellion, Horde, Alliance… It doesn’t matter. Oh my gods, Aunt Scorpi, you’re so pretty…” Cora went to Scorpia and sat in her lap, reaching up to fluff through Scorpia’s hair.</p>
<p>“Uhhh… Is she okay?” Scorpia asked as she tried to push Cora out of her lap.</p>
<p>“How is your hair so soft? Oh gods, does it really smell like wildflowers? Let me smell your hair!” Cora grabbed Scorpia by the back of the head, bringing Scorpia’s head down where she gave an audible sniff before snorting in laughter.</p>
<p>“Cora, you’re drunk. Leave Aunt Scorpia alone…” Lillian said trying to gently pry Cora away from Scorpia. </p>
<p>“Ohhhh, you’re just jealous, Glitter-bug.” Cora laughed as she slid easily into the Princess’ lap. “You’re so pretty and sparkly when you’re jealous.” Cora snorted as she played with a part of Lillian’s bangs.</p>
<p>“You’re drunk, Cora.” Lillian sighed. Cora gave a deep Adora-like giggle.</p>
<p>“And?  You like me when I’m like this…” Cora snickered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>